


39 Weeks

by drisles



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Pregnancy, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 68,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drisles/pseuds/drisles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't wait to be mommies with you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was quarter to five on Halloween. Maura was finishing up an autopsy report when Tommy Rizzoli came rushing into her office with a little lion resting on his hip. Not a real lion, of course, but there was TJ, almost two years old now, dressed in a ridiculously adorable lion costume. His painted on whiskers moving slightly with each little grin.

"Tommy?" Maura asked, slightly confused, "What are you doing here?" she asked as she rose from her chair and walked over to the two, giving TJ a quick little tummy tickle, "Well aren't you just the cutest little thing." TJ grinned and tucked his head into his dad's neck. Even two year old little boys couldn't escape the flustered feelings caused by the one and only Dr. Isles.

"Aw gee, thanks Maura, but I thought we talked about this, the whole 'I don't want to compromise my friendship with Jane' bit. Or is that your way of playing hard to get, huh?" Tommy asked with a grin.

Maura, who normally was never at a loss for words was, well, at a loss for words. The look of utter confusion on her face must have given her away and Tommy's cocky grin quickly faded, "Oh, right, you meant TJ!" he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Ha, um right, so anyway..."

Choosing not to make this any more uncomfortable than it already was, Maura chose to pretend that entire exchange did not happen, "You looked like you were in a hurry coming in here? Is there a particular reason you came to see me?"

"Oh! Right, yeah, um, well the thing is, it's Halloween and uh it's TJ's first time that he can actually participate in trick-or-treating, you know now that he's walking and all, anyway, it's my week with him and normally I would just call Lydia, but I don't want to give her another reason to fight for custody, and well I can't get out of my shift tonight and I can't miss another one or I'll they'll fire me and I just, I was wondering if you could take TJ for the night, you know, for trick-or-treating. I'll pick 'em up tomorrow morning and, well, can you?"

It took Maura a minute to sort through everything Tommy had just told her, getting to the point was clearly not his strong suit. "Tommy, I'm flattered that you would ask me, but I really don't think that's a good idea. I have no experience with trick-or-treating, let alone taking care of a child for the entire night. Why don't you ask Angela? I'm sure she would be thrilled, or even Jane? Frankie? I really don't think I'm the wisest choi-"

"Please Maura? I gotta be at work in a half hour and Ma's busy preparing all the treats and decorations for the BPD kids party and Frankie's working tonight and I can't seem to find Jane anywhere, can you just, please take him? I'll make it up to I promise, I don't want to be a bad dad and let TJ or Lydia down, I just don't what else to do. Please, Maura?"

Maura had no idea what to do. She didn't want Tommy to get in trouble with Lydia or make him feel like a bad father, but this is something she just could not do.

She was about to politely decline when little TJ pulled his head out from Tommy's neck and shouted "Pees mo-wa, pees!" He giggled.

Maura couldn't breathe. So she nodded.

"Ah, really?! Thanks Maura!" Tommy shouted as he quickly handed TJ over to Maura. "I'll go grab his car seat and overnight bag and leave it up in the cafe, but I gotta run! Thanks again, Maura. I'll pick him up in the morning!" He said over his shoulder as he ran out of her office.

Before Maura could even think to respond and ask the million questions she had, he was gone. She stood in the middle of her office, mouth open, with a squirmy little lion in her arms.

Maura felt like she might faint.

* * *

After calming down enough and giving herself a mental pep talk on how she was perfectly capable of taking a two year old trick-or-treating, she made her way up to the BPD lobby, just as Jane strutted through the front entrance.

"Oh thank god," Maura muttered to herself as she ran up to the detective, "Oh Jane, thank god you're here."

"Hey Maur, uh what are you doing with my nephew?"

"Tommy asked me to take him trick-or-treating because he couldn't miss work and Frankie's on patrol and Angela is working the party tonight and oh god, Jane I'm so glad I found you so you can take him," she began handing over TJ before Jane abruptly stopped her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. First of all, I'm so sorry my dumb brother sprung this on you so last minute, and second of all look at how cute this little lion is, hi buddy!" she cooed at TJ, before turning back to face Maura, "I wish I could take him, Maur, but I'm on duty."

"But there's no new homicide and we just closed the last case and, and," the panic was starting to return, "Jane I can't do this! I'm not good with kids, I don't know a thing about trick-or-treating, I never did it as a child and can TJ even have candy yet? What if he chokes? Or gets scared? Or starts crying? Jane I can't do this! You have to take him, please! Or at least come with me?"

Maura looked absolutely desperate and terrified at the thought of taking TJ out by herself. Jane couldn't help but smile at the usually composed Maura Isles.

"Maur, I'm sorry, really I am. But since it's Halloween, all the cops who don't have kids take the extra shifts of patrolling the neighborhoods, making sure all the little trick-or-treaters are safe."

"Jane, please?" she asked while shifting TJ to her other hip, he was clearly getting antsy. "I really can't do this by myself, I don't even have a costume!"

"You'll be fine Maura. I have total faith in you. Look, I'll try to get the shift over in your neighborhood, ok?"

Maura just nodded.

"And for the costume, ah, well, let's see... OH! perfect, the lion, the bit- I mean, witch for making you take her nephew trick-or-treating" she said pointing to herself, "and the wardrobe" pointing to Maura, who, as usual, was dressed beautifully. "Perfect."

Maura stared, in confusion, clearly not understanding the reference.

"Look, Maur, just take him home, go to a few houses around your neighborhood and call it a night, ok? Job done. I'll try to be there for some of the trick-or-treating, but if I can't swing it, I'll be sure to stop by later - you shouldn't have to be on baby duty by yourself overnight, ok? Plan?"

Maura hesitantly shook her head, "Fine."

"You'll be great Maura. I promise you. I'll see you later. Bye TJ, be good for auntie Maura ok little peanut?"

"Mo-wa peeeee!" he yelled.

Laughing, Jane said one final 'good luck' as Maura headed towards the exit.

* * *

When Maura finally made it home after struggling with hooking up the car seat and making sure TJ was completely safe and secure in her Prius, kids and their parents were already roaming the streets, running from house to house with buckets in hand.

Squealing from the backseat, TJ was clearly ready to get out and see what the other kids were doing. Being as young as he was, there was no way he could comprehend what the meaning of Halloween was, but he was no doubt excited to be pulled out of the car seat and join the excitement.

Taking a deep breath and reciting Jane's words of encouragement over and over again her head, Maura pulled little TJ out from the car.

Setting him down in the entry way, Maura quickly shed her heels, and went with a more practical pair of flats. TJ danced in a circle while uttering little incoherent phrases. He really was adorable.

After checking her phone once more and still seeing no message from Jane, she gave up hope of her joining and braced herself for solo trick-or-treating. "You can do this Maura." she said to herself.

"Alright little lion, are you reading to go?"

"Raaaaawr!"

"I'll take that as a yes." she said as she tucked her cell phone into her pocket and reached for TJ's hand, "Let's go."

* * *

After successfully making it to the first house, Maura realized this might not be so bad after all. In fact, it was kind of fun. Holding TJ's hand and kneeling down next to him at each door, trying to prompt him to say "Trick-or-treat," which usually came out as "tr-er-treeeee!" or a giggle instead.

"Oh well isn't he the sweetest little thing!" was uttered more than once by moms handing out candy, "What a precious little boy you have." Maura couldn't bring herself to correct them.

As the two made their way to the 10th house or so, the sky had gotten considerably darker, but Maura kept going from house to house in the hopes that Jane would eventually join them. Halfway up the sidewalk leading to another house, Maura's phone started ringing. Noting that there were three other little ones, about the same age as TJ, and two other parents accompanying them, Maura let TJ wobble up to the door with the group as she stood just a few feet away, checking her phone in the hopes that it was Jane. Glancing down at her phone, an unknown number flashed across the screen, ignoring it, she slipped it back into her pocket just as TJ happily ran/wobbled back to her with a giant grin on his face.

He was almost by Maura's side when a group of older kids dressed in scary costumes ran past him, shouting and yelling, "Boo!" The smile on his face was instantly gone and his little bucket of candy fell to the sidewalk. There was a moment of silent panic before he burst out crying. A sound that made Maura's heartbreak. Rushing over and kneeling beside him, pulling him into a tight embrace, Maura rubbed soothingly up and down is fuzzy back, whispering, "It's ok sweetie, you're alright." Saying anything that would get him to stop crying. "Oh honey."

Hearing running footsteps behind her, Maura tightened her hold on TJ and without looking behind her, yelled "No please, you've already scared him enough." She flinched as a hand touched her shoulder, causing to her to look, "Jane?"

"Hey," Jane said as she smiled at Maura and kneeled down beside the two, "Hey little buddy, you're ok." At seeing his aunt, TJ's cries stopped and he reached out towards Jane. She pulled him into her arms as she stood up. Maura picked up the spilled bucket of candy and looked at Jane.

"How did you find us?" Maura asked as she reached over to TJ's cheek and wiped the remaining tears, smudging his little whiskers in the process.

"I, uh, I was kinda following you both, from a distance anyway. They assigned me to this neighborhood and I was going to tell you, I swear, but, when I saw the two of you holding hands and walking from house to house, you looked so at ease. I wanted to let you enjoy it. You looked so natural, Maura." Jane said, blushing a little as the words left her mouth.

Maura tried to feign anger, but she couldn't. All she managed to respond with was, "Really?"

Jane smiled. Maura asked with such a sincerity in her voice that it made her a little sad to think Maura was that doubtful that she could be good at this.

"Really."

"I don't know, I mean, look at what just happened, I check my phone for two seconds and next thing I know he's crying. I couldn't even protect him from rude little teenagers." Maura sighed, looking away.

"You had no idea what those kids were gonna do, Maur. And that doesn't matter, you were by his side in a second, comforting him. You're so good with him. I watched both of you the entire night and I don't think I've ever seen you so happy, so in your element... outside of a crime scene that is." Laughing, Jane adjusted TJ on her hip and reached out to tilt Maura's chin so she would look at her.

"I'm serious Maur. You're going to be a wonderful mommy," she said as she removed her hand from Maura's chin and placed it gently on Maura's slightly rounded belly.

Leaning in close, Jane whispered in Maura's ear, "I can't wait to be mommies with you," before lightly kissing her cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This originally started as a one-shot for the rizzles fanfic challenge on tumblr, but after positive feedback and the suggestion to continue, I've decided to explore this story further. Thanks for joining me :)  
> *originally posted on ff.net

 

It was a feeling Maura had never really experienced before she met Jane. And even then, she had never felt quite like she did in this moment. It was a simple statement:  _I can't wait to be mommies with you,_  but it had meant so much to Maura. Being mommies with Jane? The excitement had yet to really hit her. Maura had never felt so loved.

She was so lost in her thoughts that all she could do was stare lovingly at Jane. Words had escaped her for the second time that night.

"Oh, Maura. Honey, please don't cry! We're only six weeks in, I'm not prepared for the hormones yet."

Maura laughed.

"Good tears Jane, good tears," she wiped her eyes and placed a hand on Jane's cheek, "I really love you, you know that? I really,  _really_  love you."

"I know, Maur. I love you too," Jane smiled, "And I love  _you_ , little lion! Let's get you home little man. I think you've had enough excitement for one night."

* * *

While Jane was getting TJ ready for bed and all set up in the little pack-n-play, Maura was getting ready for her own sort of play.

With a hectic work load and the excitement of finally getting pregnant, Maura didn't really have the time, nor the energy to prepare for Halloween this year. Although she wasn't particularly fond of the holiday, nor did she participate as child, she enjoyed the effort and creativity of putting together a clever costume.

The idea of wearing a skimpy, yet tasteful halloween costume for Jane gave Maura a thrill. However, given the last minute decision, she settled on red lace underwear and one of Jane's Red Sox jerseys. Something told her Jane wouldn't mind the lack of costume.

 _Trick-or-treat, Jane, s_ he thought as she gave one last glance in the mirror and headed to the kitchen.

* * *

Jane kissed TJ on the cheek and switched out the lights. Rounding the corner to meet Maura in the kitchen, her words caught in her throat, "He's totally out, Maur. All the trick-or-treating must've really-"

There was Maura, standing on her tiptoes trying to reach a mug in the cupboard. The reach caused her jersey to inch up, giving a full view of the matching red bottoms.

"-worn him out."

Smirking, Maura turned to face Jane. One look at Jane's reaction was all she needed.

"He won't be the only one worn out by the time I'm through with you."

" _Maura_." A warning.

"Are you upset that I borrowed your jersey without asking?" Maura asked as she slowly began to undo the top button of her jersey, "Because I'd be happy to take it off for you."

Jane quickly crossed the kitchen to still Maura's hands and press her up against the counter.

"What's gotten in to you tonight?"

"Hopefully you." Maura bit her lip, pulling Jane's hips fully against her.

"Jesus, Maur" she growled against Maura's jaw, kissing down her throat. "I think I'm starting to enjoy the hormones."

Leaning her head to the side to allow Jane more access, she replied "I thought you weren't ready for my hormones, Jane?"

"These" she squeezed Maura's ass and swiftly lifted her as Maura wrapped her arms and legs around the detective, "I can handle," she said as she carried Maura to their bedroom and gently lowered her onto the mattress. Straddling Maura, Jane undid the final button of the jersey and pushed it open, placing a kiss to Maura's belly before returning to her mouth.

"You might be the one in the jersey, but I'm the one scoring a home run."


	3. Chapter 3

The Isles home has never felt so warm.

Growing up, Thanksgiving consisted of long tables filled end to end with faces of her parents friends and, occansionally a few of their children. While the food was delicious and the conversation rich in art and politics and culture, warmth was never a word Maura chose to describe her family home.

Until now.

Maura stood in the entry way of the living room, where she could see a clear view of the kitchen; her very own mother putting the final touches on her sweet potato dish, while Angela swatted Korsak's hand away from sneaking a piece of turkey. It surprised her enough at the fact that her mother and father had offered to host Thanksgiving this year, yet alone see her mother actually participate in the preparation.

Since meeting Jane, almost every Thanksgiving had been spent at the old Rizzoli family home, but after the divorce, the tradition had moved to Maura's. This year, however, Maura surprisingly had run of space. This eclectic little hodgepodge of a family continued to grow.

It made her heart feel full.

Maura's gaze fell to the kitchen table where Lydia sat with T.J. on her lap, next to her was Cameron and his mom Robin, helping little T.J. trace his hand to make a turkey out of construction paper. The little two-year-old was squirmy and clearly frustrated with the craft project, but Cam was so good with him. Almost like a big brother. Maura smiled at the thought of her own little one joining the table next year. Absentmindedly, she rubbed her belly.

Continuing her observation of the family in action, her eyes landed on her father, looking dapper as ever as he pulled out a record from the shelf and placed it on the turntable. Otis Redding's 'The Dock of the Bay' filled the room. Maura doesn't remember the last holiday when he was in town; having him here meant more to her than she could express. The past year of drama and heartache with her biological parents only made her realize how grateful she was for her  _real_ mother and father. While her upbringing was unconventional and lacked the comfort she craved, she wouldn't change it for anything. She wouldn't the be the person she is today without them. She wouldn't have Jane.

Jane.

She looked around in search for the detective, her eyes landing on the window looking out to the back yard; Frost, his mother Camille, Frankie, Tommy and Jane all running around like children in a game of football. Jane tackled Frankie to the ground and Maura laughed at their smiling faces.

How did she get so lucky?

Angela's voice pulled her from he thoughts, "Time to eat!" she yelled through the back door, "You kids get in here before someone breaks an arm! And wash up before you sit down at the table!"

"Maura darling, will you help us put these last few dishes on the dining room table?"

Maura smiled as she took a plate from her mother's hands, "Of course, mother." Placing the bowl of mashed potatoes on the table, Maura paused behind her chair to get one full look at this group; Angela sat at the head of the table (Constance had insisted), Korsak was seated near her and began slicing the turkey, her mother and father sat with their hands entwined, Frost sat sandwiched between his mom and Frankie, Robin and Cam nestled near by. Little T.J. took the other head of the table with his high chair, Lydia and Tommy on either side. Maura was about to take her place when she felt arms wrap around her from behind, hands lightly resting on her belly, "Hi." Jane whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek. They enjoyed their embrace for a few seconds longer before finally sitting down.

Angela said a prayer and everyone dug in; serving dishes clanked, wine poured, plates were passed. After the food was passed and everyone had a full plate, Angela chimed in once more, "Now, before you stuff your faces too much, I'd just like to take a moment to thank Constance and Henry for hosting Thanksgiving this year and allowing our rambunctious group into their home. I know it can be a lot to handle."

"Oh Angela, it is our pleasure really. And honestly, you deserve all of the credit; we simply provided the location, you provided this entire meal, which looks absolutely lovely! Doesn't it, Henry?" Constance nudged her husband.

"It looks wonderful dear." Henry smiled at Angela. "And I'd also just like to say that our home has never felt so warm. We've hosted Thanksgiving and Christmas and New Year's Eve parties, year after year, but the warmth this family brings is beyond compare."

"Yes, he's right. Having all of you here to spend the holiday with us is truly a blessing. I know I can speak for both of us when I say how thankful we are to have you in our lives, and in our daughter's life" Constance looked around the table, all eyes and smiles on her, she paused when she made eye contact with Jane, "Especially you, Jane. If it weren't for your fierce persuasion, we would've never considered moving back to our Boston home for the holiday's. And we wouldn't be as involved with our daughter," she fought back the tears in her voice, "If it weren't for you, we never would've seen our daughter so happy. The way you two look at one another, with pure love and respect and loyalty; oh Jane, we could never thank you enough."

Maura felt tears in her eyes as she looked from her mother to Jane.

"Well Constance, you know I'm not much of a hugger, but that's all the comes to mind as an appropriate response to that," Jane said as she squeezed Maura's hand before walking around the table to embrace her mother-in-law. She whispered a sincere "Thank you" in her ear before resuming her place next to Maura.

"It's true," Korsak chimed in, "Must be a Rizzoli family trait, to welcome people into their lives. If it weren't for Janie and Angela, I'd be at home alone with my dogs eating a TV dinner."

"Oh, Vince" Angela reached over to squeeze his hand.

"He's right," added Frost, "This feels like a second family to me, too. And to allow my mom, Robin and Cam to join us? It feels really good; to be able to work with my best friends and consider them family? It's really, really good."

Frankie looked around the table, one more story and this group would be a wailing mess, "Alright, before we let this turn into one of ma's soap operas, let's dig in, shall we?"

A howl of laughter filled the room and forks and knifes started to scrape at plates, but Maura wasn't ready for it to be over, she had to get this out, "Wait," came out in a whisper, she cleared her throat, "Wait," she managed a little louder and the noises stopped. Eyes were on her.

Maybe she wasn't ready.

"I-I, I'm sorry to delay the eating again, but this will only take a minute," She looked around at the eyes on her, "I just, I wanted to make sure you all know how thankful I am to have you in my life. I-" she took a moment to compose herself, "I spent a lot of time alone and I made myself believe that I was okay with that, but then I met Jane," she looked at her wife, "and I, I've never felt so full. And to have all of you, I- I'm just so thankful to- so thankful to be able to bring a-" The tears she tried to keep in, finally spilled out of her eyes, down her cheeks, "So thankful to bring a- to be able to-" she sucked in a gasp of air, "Jane," she shook her head, feeling embarrassed, "I can't, you do it."

"You sure?" Jane asked as she lifted Maura's chin up, gently wiping the tears from her cheeks.

Maura nodded. The suspense in the room was palpable.

"Ok," Jane faced the rest of the room, "I think what she's trying to tell you, but looks like the added hormones are getting the best of her," she smiled at Maura and leaned in to kiss her cheek, "Is that  _we_ are so thankful to be able to bring a little one into this family," she looked straight into Maura's eyes before resting her hand on top of her slightly rounded belly before returning her gaze to Maura's parents, her mother, "We're having a baby."

"Awww!"

"Oh my god!"

"More grandbabies!"

"Oh, Maura darling."

"Congrats, sis"

"TJ is going to have a cousin!"

"How far along are you?"

"10 weeks?! You waited this long to tell me? Jane! Your own mother!"

"Ok, seriously," Tommy chimed in, "Can we eat now?"

"Your sister and sister-in-law waited 10 weeks to tell us they're pregnant and all you can think about is food?" Angela yelled across the table.

"Well if it's anything like Lydia's pregnancy, I bet that's all Maura can think about too!" Tommy joked back.

That's all it took for the questioning to stop and the laughter to start. Conversation flowed and glasses clinked and food was served.

Maura didn't hear any of it. She and Jane just stared at one another, smiling. She reached up to cup Jane's cheek, "I love you," she whispered as she leaned in to tuck her head in the crook of Jane's neck while interlacing their fingers over her belly.

Jane kissed the top of Maura's head and whispered back, "I love you both."

They snuggled closer.

"Happy Thanksgiving."


	4. Chapter 4

Hours had passed since the table had been cleared, dishes loaded into the dishwasher and slices of pie had been devoured. While the Isles family home was just a quick drive into Cambridge, Constance had insisted on offering her home to anyone who wanted to spend the night; a benefit to having such a large home. Surprisingly, everyone had agreed. Food comas and endless glasses of wine might of had something to do with it.

Even though there were enough rooms to fit everyone individually and then some, Korsak had fallen asleep in a recliner while watching football, along with Frankie, Frost and Cam, each sprawled out on the various sofas. Constance and Henry had retired to their bedroom shortly after dessert. Tommy and TJ had set up camp in one of the guest rooms, along with Robin and Camille in a room two doors down. Lydia and Angela had left about an hour ago to do some pre-black Friday shopping. Jane was quick to decline the offer.

Hitting the lights as she exited the den, leaving her brothers and partners to snore the night away, Jane wandered into the kitchen in search of something sweet. Her eyes landed on the french silk pie. After cutting herself a slice and pouring some decaf, she wandered around the Isles home in search of the room her and Maura would be sharing. She would never get the layout of this... _mansion_  down.

Taking one more turn down the hallway, she tiptoed past her in-laws bedroom until she reached Maura's childhood room. Rolling her eyes at how perfectly decorated the room was; a stark contrast to the childhood room of Jane Rizzoli. A warm color palette, walls lined with abstract art and scientific prints, a microscope on the desk.

Some things never change.

Jane was just about to settle in on the bed to indulge in her midnight snack when she noticed Maura's purse hanging on the desk chair. She could've sworn Maura joined Lydia and Angela in the Black Friday shopping. Concerned, she got up to wander the halls. She didn't have to wander too far, just a few feet down the hall, a dim light shined through the cracked open door. Peeking her head inside, her eyes followed the walls of books, filled end-to-end until her eyes landed on Maura.

Her beautiful Maura snuggled up on the couch near the warm fireplace. Quietly walking over towards the sleeping figure, Jane put her plate of pie down on the small table in front of the couch. Kneeling on the floor, facing Maura she took a moment to stare. The glow of the fire flickered across Maura's face and somehow made her look even more stunning. How was that even possible? Jane reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind Maura's ear and smiled when she noticed Maura's hands resting over her belly. At ten weeks, it was still barely noticeable, but Maura had been protecting that little belly since the moment they found out.

"How did I get so lucky?" Jane whispered as she turned and leaned her back up against the couch and took a bite of pie.

"I asked myself the same thing before dinner," Maura replied before rolling onto her side.

"Hey," Jane turned her head, "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's ok." Maura sat up, making room for her detective, "Come up here," she patted the spot next to her, "And bring the pie."

"So bossy," Jane grinned, snuggling in close to Maura, "I thought you were going shopping with Ma and Lydia?"

"I had planned on joining them, but I just wasn't up for it. You know how fatigued I've been lately, and all that food certainly didn't help." Maura reached over to pick a chocolate swirl off the pie and plopped it in her mouth, licking the whip cream off of her fingers. "And can you imagine all of the smells in that mall? Ugh, the last thing I want to do is throw up my dinner in a department store bathroom. No thank you," she reached for another chocolate swirl.

Jane laughed.

"What? What's so funny?"

"Nothin'," Jane grinned, "But you do have a little cream above your lip."

"Jane! Not funny." Maura went to wipe her mouth, but Jane's hand stopped her.

"Let me," Jane whispered as she leaned in close, looking into Maura's eyes before darting down to her lips, kissing the corner of her mouth before licking the small spot of whipped cream, "Mmmm, I think it tastes better on you." Jane kissed the same spot again.

Maura's eyes closed.

Placing the plate back on the table, Jane dipped her finger in the cream and trailed it down the expanse of Maura's neck, down to her collarbone. She licked her way back up, sucking lightly at Maura's pulse point. She nibbled at her ear.

"Jane..." Maura breathed.

"I love you."

"I love you t-OH!" Maura gasped as Jane pulled her on top of her legs so she was straddling the detective. Jane gave Maura's ass a firm squeeze.

"Oh  _god_ , Jane."

"How did I get so lucky?" Jane asked again as she pulled Maura closer, kissing her throat. "I'm so thankful for you, Maur."

"Jane," Maura paused to cup Jane's face, "I'm thankful for  _you._ I love you so much." She leaned in to capture Jane's lips in a kiss. A peck that quickly became heated. Jane slipped her tongue into Maura's mouth and Maura's hips jerked involuntarily.

Jane's hands slid up underneath Maura's blouse, pulling gently until Maura lifted her arms. The blouse was swiftly discarded.

Jane returned her lips to Maura's neck, kissing and nipping her way down again. Maura's fingers dug into the back of Jane's neck. When she reached Maura's chest, Jane paused. "Hey," Jane said as she brought her finger up to the top of Maura's breast, trailing her finger down past her swollen abdomen, "These are new." Maura leaned back, glancing down.

"Oh," feeling nervous, "Well, during pregnancy, women develop an increased blood supply, to support the baby, which leads to an increase of veins on the breasts and stomach. With my fair skin, it's much more visible." She paused, shifted a bit, "If it's a turn off, we don't need to go any furth-" Before she could finish her sentence, Jane captured her lips in a bruising kiss.

"Don't be ridiculous, Maur. They're beautiful," she smiled, "Just another thing to be thankful for." Jane placed a kiss on the top of Maura's breast. "Let's get you to the bedroom, so I can show you just how thankful I am." Jane murmured as she lifted them off the couch, Maura's legs wrapping around Jane's waist. Quickly and quietly, Jane lead them down the hallway to Maura's bedroom, locking the door behind her.

Jane gently placed Maura down on the bed and began unzipping her wife's pants, pulling them down slowly before quickly discarding her own attire. Lowering herself down to rest on the side of Maura's body, she propped herself up on her right elbow, tracing her fingertips over the the blue veins, up to her favorite freckle on Maura's neck, back down to her swollen belly. Goosebumps formed in the wake of her touch.

"Jane," Maura barely managed to get out. A plea. "Please."

Jane's hand traveled lower, slipping beneath lace, she was met with the familiar warmth and wetness of her wife. Jane still couldn't get over the feeling of knowing that she caused Maura's body to react this way. Two fingers easily slipped in.

Maura gasped and lifted her hips.

Jane picked up the pace of her fingers while at the same time sucking and licking at Maura's neck.

"Oh god."

Faster.

Harder.

Jane nipped Maura's neck.

"Shhh," Jane whispered, "Remember where we are."

"Oh Jane, don't stop, don't stop, don't-I'll be quiet-"

Jane curled her fingers.

"OH! Ohhh-"

Jane captured Maura's mouth in her own, silencing a moan that surely would have awoken the entire house.

Maura Isles was never quiet.


	5. Chapter 5

Jane Rizzoli always hated the first snowfall.

That is, until Maura.

Before Maura, the first snowfall meant bad driving, cold weather and too many slips on the sidewalk.

After Maura, the first snowfall still meant bad driving, cold weather and too man slips on the sidewalk. But now she had someone to complain with during the commute, a body to snuggle up with to keep warm, and an arm to keep her steady.

It also meant hot chocolate and tree picking. Warm fires and wool blankets. Snow days and fort building. Holiday shopping and gift wrapping. Which normally, Jane dreaded, but something about the way Maura's eyes lit up when talking about what she had planned for everyone's gifts or strolling down Newbury Street, arm-in-arm with the most important person in her life, made it a little bit enjoyable.

* * *

The fort building had started out as a joke. Jane and Frankie had been reminiscing over one particular snow day that had fallen on a Friday. The three Rizzoli children had spent the entire day outside; sledding, snowball fights, building snowmen and igloos. Returning to the Rizzoli home that night, Angela had greeted the trio with a tray of cookies, giant marshmallows and huge mugs filled with hot chocolate. Along with the tray of goodies was a pile of sheets and blankets, all pulled from the kids beds to make a fort in the living room. It was Angela's way of conning her kids into washing their sheets and making their beds the next morning. It worked.

Maura didn't share similar experiences. Sure, she had a few snow days, but most of them were spent in her room or the library with a mug and book in hand. Jane had felt a pang of guilt that Maura never had the opportunity to experience a true snow day. So, on the first snowfall two years ago, shortly after the two had started dating, Jane and Maura played hooky. Well, not technically. Jane had cleared their absences with Cavanaugh, but she didn't tell Maura that. She just couldn't after seeing the look on Maura's face. Although Maura feared the consequences, she loved the thrill of breaking the law... close enough.

They made snowmen, caught snowflakes on their tongues and snuggled under a homemade fort.

More than snuggled.

All. Night. Long.

Jane smiled at the memory as she looked out the window of the Division One Cafe. It was snowing.

She wouldn't be able to play hooky today, but a fort and hot chocolate were a definite possibility. Knowing Maura hadn't been up from the morgue since lunch, Jane sent her a quick text.

_First snow of the season. I'll set up the fort, you pick up the food? Meet at home 6:30?_

Smiling, Maura texted a quick response:  _Deal._

* * *

At 6:30 on the dot, Jane was putting the final touches on the fort. She had really out done herself this time; the coffee table was replaced with a mattress from the the guest room; dozens of pillows and an equal amount of blankets were scattered under the draped sheets. Jane had even made sure that the electric fireplace was included underneath.

She was just setting out the plates, when she heard Maura come through the garage door.

"Oh my god, Jane!" Maura gasped when she saw the living room.

"Wait 'till you see the inside!" Jane yelled from the fort, "Oh, and make sure you change into something more comfortable. I have a feeling you won't want to leave once you get in here."

Returning ten minutes later, wearing one of Jane's old BDP t-shirts and sweatpants Maura crawled through the small opening, "Oh, Jane," she said looking around the inside of the fort, "It's beautiful." She crawled a little further until she was sitting cross-legged across from Jane, "I think you're going to be very happy with my food choice," she said as she handed the bag over to Jane.

"Maura." she said, glancing into brown paper paper, grease seeping through the sides, "You, Dr. Maura Isles, health-freak got us greasy, fatty cheeseburgers?! With bacon?" Jane leaned in and gave Maura a chaste kiss, "Who are you and what have you done with my wife?"

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny, Jane," Maura said as she reached for her burger, unwrapping the thin paper, "It's the first unusual craving I've had."

"Unusual? Maur, it's just a bacon cheeseburger."

"Not  _just_ a bacon cheeseburger, this one has peanut butter on it."

"What?! Ew, Maura! That is so gross."

"I can't help it Jane! It's what my body wants!" Maura laughed before taking a bite.

"Mmmm, ohmygoodness, you need to try this!" Maura said as she shoved the burger towards Jane's mouth. "Come on, I got you to eat Kale, I think you can handle a burger with peanut butter."

Hesitantly, Jane took a bite from the burger. "Oh my god," she said as she licked a drop a peanut butter from her pinky, "That's actually really good."

Maura smiled with a look that said  _I told you so._

* * *

After devouring their meals, the two had buried themselves deep under piles of blankets and snuggled closer together on the mattress. Maura's head rested on Jane's shoulder, an arm draped over the detective's waist. Jane had one hand stroking Maura's hair, the other placed gently on her growing belly.

Breaking the comfortable silence, Maura spoke, "This is our last snow day with just the two of us."

"Yeah, I guess it is. It's a little sad, but I can't wait to spend the next first snow fall with you  _and_  our little one" Jane said as she kissed Maura's head.

Maura smiled. "Our little snowflake."

Jane Rizzoli loved the first snowfall.


	6. Chapter 6

Jane awoke to Maura pulling out of their embrace. She missed the warmth immediately.

"Oh come on, Maur! It's not even 8 a.m. yet!" Jane yelled as she reached out for the blonde, "Just a few more minutes pleeeeease? Five more minutes of snuggle time."

How could Maura resist when Jane referred to it as "snuggle time?" Her big, tough detective really was such a softie.

"Five minutes. That's it," Maura said as she tucked herself back in against Jane. "I might as well enjoy your sweet side until you remember why we're up so early in the first place."

"Wait. Why are we up so early in the first-" she remembered. "No. No, no, no! Not Christmas shopping!" Jane groaned as she pulled a pillow over her face.

"Oh, stop it. You've somehow already convinced me to put it off this long! And now look at us, a week an a half away from Christmas and neither of us have any shopping done. It stresses me out just thinking about it," Maura said as she sat up, looking down at Jane, "We don't even have a tree yet!"

"What are the chances we'll get called in today?" Jane mumbled from underneath the pillow.

Maura thought for a moment before responding, "Considering the fact that we both worked yesterday. On a Saturday, in which we wrapped up a murder case? I'd say about as likely as you cleaning up this fort anytime soon." Maura paused. "You do realize we've been sleeping in this thing for almost a week?"

Removing the pillow so she could look at Maura, "Ah, come on, it's fun!" Jane said as she looked around the fort; blankets everywhere, dishes haphazardly thrown around, the sheets starting to droop.

"Yeah, it was fun for the first two nights, but I'm ready to be back in our bed. What are you waiting for anyway?"

"I don't know...I mean, I guess I was just waiting for us to  _completely_  relive our first snow day tradition," Jane said quietly.

"Oh? And what tradition would that be?" Maura asked as she looked down at Jane, cupping her cheek.

"You know..." Jane bit her lip, "We would always fool around for... hours. God Maur, I just miss touching you. We haven't had sex since Thanksgiving!" Jane pouted.

"Oh, Jane," Maura said as she gave Jane a quick peck, "You know I would enjoy nothing more than to make love to you... All. Night. Long." She purred. "But with how I've been feeling lately? The queasiness rules out your favorite; morning sex. I've been much to tired after work and my breasts... Have I told you about those? I mean, I know you're just  _loving_ how big they've gotten, but oh my god they are so tender. I couldn't possibly let you, oh what's your phrase, play with them? And honestly Jane, Thanksgiving was only two weeks ago!"

Sighing, Jane sat up to face her wife, "I know, I know. I hate that you've been feeling so sick and tired lately and I shouldn't be so selfish, but we used to have sex like at least once a day! Quitting cold turkey like this is harder than I thought." Jane looked up to meet Maura's eyes, "I just miss you. Touching you... touching me. Making you scream my name..." She said as she slowly trailed a finger down Maura's neck, leaving goosebumps in her wake.

"Jane..." Her voice was failing her.

"I mean, if it's your boobs you're worried about, I don't have to touch them."

Maura burst out laughing, "Ha! In all the times we've been intimate, when have you not touched my breasts? Even when I'm going down on  _you_ , you still find a way to grab them! I know you love it when I'm on top, but we can't do that without your mouth assaulting them, which I normally love, and you certainly couldn't go down on  _me_  without holding on to them. I guess the strap-on is an option...wait, no. Definitely not. We both know I like it rough, and you certainly do  _do_  it rough. My breasts are either flailing or you're holding on to them for dear life. Ouch," she reached a hand up to her breast, "It hurts just to think about it."

Jane looked like a sad puppy, "But I thought you said that during the second trimester, the sex drive comes back and your boobs won't be as sore."

"You're right, I did say that, and it's very true, but we just entered the second trimester, Jane. It's different for every woman. And I didn't say anything about my lack of sex drive... I certainly want to touch you. And kiss you. And bite you..."

"God it's torture sometimes."

"Maybe if you behave yourself today during all the shopping and setting up the tree, just maybe you'll get lucky tonight. And that's a big maybe. And you'd have to be really, really gentle." Jane's eyes lit up, "I'm serious, Jane, like super gentle."

"I'll be so gentle! Ok, ok, let's go! Let's shop, come on!" Jane yelled as she ran out of the fort, "Come on, what are you still doing in there, we've got shopping to do!"

"I need to start withholding sex from you more often," Maura smirked as she followed Jane down the hall.


	7. Chapter 7

"See, that wasn't so bad was it?" Maura asked as she reached over to steal a macaroon from Jane's plate. "It's not even 1:00pm and we're done with our lists."

"Four hours; a real record," Jane mumbled.

"Oh cheer up, Jane! Stop being such a party popper."

"Pooper, Maur. It's party pooper."

"Whatever the saying is, just try to cheer up. This is supposed to be a fun- mmm ohmygod you need to try this," she said as she handed half of her macaroon over to Jane "Oh it's so sweet."

"I can think of another sweet I'd like to eat," Jane smirked.

"Jane! Oh my god, that's why you're being so crabby. My little sex deprived detective. I hope you realize that we are going to have to wait much longer than two weeks after the baby is born until we can resume intercourse."

"Ugh, Maura. Don't call it that. Besides," she said as she waved her hand, "I'll have a cute little baby to distract me. All I have now is your huge tits- sorry. I'm sorry. I'm just wanting you real bad. I don't mean to sound like some horny teenage boy."

Maura laughed and reached across the table to grab Jane's hand. "Well, remember our conversation from this morning?"

"I know, I know. I'm trying. Finish up your macaroons and try not to make any erotic noises this time. Let's go get that tree."

Popping the last piece into her mouth, Maura couldn't resist teasing Jane. It was too easy.

"Mmmm oh god, so good." She winked as her wife glared at her.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?"

Maura just laughed as she put her coat on and headed towards the exit.

Arriving at the local tree lot, Jane pulled Maura close as they walked through the rows of trees.

"Alright babe, what are we looking for? Gigantic evergreen? Charlie Brown tree?"

"I don't know. I'll know when I see it."

Sighing, Jane tried to feign annoyance, but one look at the excitement on Maura's face, she couldn't help but smile. Maura glowed; her eyes sparkled. All the little things that Jane took for granted during the holidays; the simple Christmas traditions like picking out a tree, making cookies, Maura didn't have that growing up. Didn't have those traditions until the Rizzoli's welcomed her into the family.

Jane was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't feel Maura slip away from her to stand in front of a snow covered, slightly lopsided tree with thick full branches.

"Is this the one?" Jane asked as she came to stand next to her wife.

"This is it. Imperfections and all," she smiled, "Let's go home, Jane."

Jane managed to unload and set up the tree; only swearing six times throughout the whole process. The tree now stood tall, draped in lights in the living room. The only task left was to hang the ornaments.

"It looks beautiful, hon," Maura said as she brought Jane a beer from the kitchen. "Are you going to help me with the ornaments or have you exhausted yourself?"

"No, I want to help. Just give me a minute to enjoy this drink. You start and I'll join you in a few minutes," Jane said as she collapsed onto the couch.

Jane sat with beer in hand watching Maura delicately handle each ornament, taking the time to appreciate each one and finding the perfect branch to place it on. Maura's hair was pulled into a loose ponytail, dressed in dark jeans and a sweater that hung off her shoulder. Her face was glowing from the lights on the tree. She looked up from an ornament and her eyes caught Jane staring at her; Maura blushed. Jane always looked at her as if she could see into her soul; a look of pure love. Maura continued to place an ornament on the tree as Jane came over to join her, circling her arms around Maura's waist and resting her head on her shoulder.

"You're so beautiful," Jane whispered as she kissed Maura's cheek and reached into the box to grab an ornament. "Hey look at this one" she said as she pulled out an ornament with a small photo of baby Jane Rizzoli that read, "My first Christmas."

Maura leaned over to get a better look at the photo.

"Oh my, look at all that hair! I've never seen a baby with so much hair. Beautiful even then." Maura smiled, rubbing her belly which finally started to show. "I wonder if our baby will have wild hair like that. I hope so."

"Can you believe next Christmas we'll have a little Rizzoli-Isles to celebrate with? A first Christmas ornament hanging up just for him or her? I can't believe it." Jane placed her scarred hands over Maura's belly, rubbing gently, "I can't wait."

Jane got down on her knees, pulling up Maura's sweater, placing kisses all over her swollen abdomen. "I can't wait to spend Christmas with you little guy... or girl."

Maura stared lovingly down at her wife, running her fingers through the wild dark hair, pulling at it gently. "Jane," she breathed before Jane stood up to kiss her on the lips, "Jane, I'm ready to finish the tradition."

Jane's hands wrapped around Maura, the little belly resting in between them, "Huh?"

Maura nodded her head toward the fort that still made a mess of their living room, "I want to finish our tradition."

She wrapped her arms around Jane's neck, "I want you to make love to me. All. night. long."

Jane's mouth fell open. "But what about- are you sure? I don't want to hurt you-your breasts, I mean."

"I trust you." Maura nibbled at Jane's ear before pulling back. She swiftly pulled her sweater over her head, revealing a new black lace bra, which appeared to have extra coverage and extra support for her tender breasts.

"You better not be teasing me."

Maura shook her head.

"Then come on, move it," Jane said as she turned Maura towards the fort, giving her ass a playful slap, "Get in there!"

Once in the fort, Maura lay back on the mattress with Jane hovering above her; a look of lust and love tracing over her body. Jane unzipped Maura's jeans and pulled them off to reveal matching lace underwear. Jane paused to gaze lovingly at her wife; her large breasts, newly formed veins running from her breasts to her abdomen, and oh, her abdomen. There was something so sexy about seeing Maura's belly, growing with their little baby. She fought back tears.

Maura was blushing at the way Jane looked at her, feeling a little self-conscious, even though she knew there was no reason to feel that way. Jane leaned down to kiss Maura's neck, her throat; her collarbone; the space between her breasts; traveling down her stomach until she reached her hip bones. Slowly, she hooked her fingers on each side of the lace and slid them down and off. Lowering herself between Maura's legs, placing kisses on her thighs, trailing her tongue until she almost reached Maura's center, only giving in when she heard Maura whimper and grip her hands on the sheets.

"Jane, please," she breathed.

With that, Jane's mouth made contact with Maura's center. Licking, sucking, biting, forcing herself not to reach up to grab Maura's breasts. She continued the assault until she felt Maura's hand tugging in her hair, pulling her up to her mouth.

Maura moaned as she tasted herself on Jane's lips. "I want you inside me," she panted.

"Oh fuck, Maur," Jane whispered as she bit Maura's neck, slipping her fingers into her wife, slowly developing a steady rhythm. Maura's hips grinding up to meet her thrusts. She moved her lips back to Maura's in a sloppy, wet kiss. Tongues hot and wet and messy. It was a kiss of pure passion.

"Mmmm oh god Jane, I'm so close. Oh, oh..."

"Let go baby, I've got you." Jane nipped Maura's neck. "You're so beautiful."

"Yes, yes oh Jane oh OH ohmygod, harder!"

With one final thrust, Maura's walls clenched and she cried out Jane's name as she climaxed.

"I love you," they whispered simultaneously.


	8. Chapter 8

Jane and Maura were swaying to the beat of a wordless song in a crowded hotel ballroom when Jane felt hot tears trickle down her neck. Immediately concerned, she pulled Maura out of their embrace and looked down.

"Hey," she reached out to wipe Maura's cheeks with her thumbs, "Maur, honey? What's wrong?"

Maura leaned into the embrace and shook her head, smiling.

"Nothing. Nothing, I'm just- I was thinking about our wedding. And here we are, two years later," she breathed out a laugh, "Just as happy as we were that night, getting ready to have a baby. I just- I'm so happy. You make me so happy and I'm so in love with you and it's been so easy. I didn't think it was supposed to be so easy." Another tear fell down her face. "I keep waiting for the other heel to drop."

Jane laughed, wiping away the other tear. "Shoe, Maur. It's waiting for the other  _shoe_  to drop," she explained as she pulled Maura back into their embrace and continued to sway to the music. "And besides, don't talk like that. The other shoe is not going to drop. I love you, Maura Isles. More than I've ever loved anyone, more than I ever even thought possible." She ran her hands up and down Maura's back, through her hair. "I mean, sure, we're bound to have our arguments, but I can't imagine there ever being a fight big enough to keep us apart. I can't imagine my life without you."

Maura hugged tighter.

"I know you're used to people coming in and out of your life when it's convenient for  _them_ , when  _they_  need something. Not giving a damn about you or your feelings," Jane continued as she felt tears of her own roll down her cheeks, "Ian. Hope. They make me sick. All those people who hurt you, used you, shrugged you off because you were a little different? Fuck them, Maur. They missed out on the beautiful, loyal, humble person that you are. I love you. I love you  _so_  much. I told you two years ago today, and I'll tell you again. I will not leave you, no matter what. You're my person, you're beautiful and I'll keep telling you that every day until you believe it." She kissed Maura's head.

Jane felt more hot tears trickle down her neck and a heavy sob shake against her body. "God, Jane." Maura sniffed as she pulled back to look her wife in the eyes. "I love you." She leaned in for a kiss. "Thank you." Another kiss.

Wiping her own eyes and reaching over to wipe the tears off Jane's face and neck, "I'm sorry," she laughed, "I don't know what's gotten into me. I would blame it on the hormones, but I hate to keep blaming the baby for everything."

"Well whatever it is, tell it to stop!" Jane joked, "It's our anniversary, we're supposed to be celebrating! Come on!" She said as she pulled Maura by the arm toward the elevator.

"Jane! Where are we going?! The ball is about to drop!"

"I know! Just come on! Trust me, I won't let you miss it."

Stepping out of the elevator and swiping their hotel key card, Jane pushed open the door and reached for her coat.

"Come on, grab your coat. And hat. And scarf. Come on, come on, hurry, Maur!"

"Ok, ok! Calm down!"

"And put this on," Jane said as she handed a scarf towards Maura.

"Jane, I already have a scarf on-"

"No, it's for your eyes, put it over your eyes."

"What?"

"Maura!"

"Fine!" Maura huffed as she loosely tied the scarf around her eyes.

"Alright, come on, I'll lead the way."

* * *

After stepping out of the elevator and climbing up a few flights of stairs, a gush of cold wind whipped their faces and the noise of the city filled their ears. Guiding Maura just a few more feet, Jane slowly untied the the scarf around Maura's eyes and whispered into her ear, "Happy anniversary, babe. Open your eyes."

Jane was rewarded with a gasp.

"Jane! Oh my god," Maura looked from Jane to the sight before her, "How did you-Jane it's beautiful."

They were on the roof of the hotel, with a direct view of the Times Square ball drop. Slowly walking towards the edge, Maura gripped the railing and looked down, "Wow."

"It's amazing what you can get away with when you flash a badge," Jane smirked.

Maura turned back to look at Jane, shooting her a bright smile, "Come over here."

Quickly obeying, Jane stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Maura from behind. "I know it's not the most romantic or original anniversary/new year's eve celebration, but I thought you'd enjoy seeing it from up here. Away from all those people." She kissed Maura's cheek and hugged her a little tighter.

"No, Jane, I love it. Just you and me- oh look the countdown has started."

Maura turned in Jane's arms as the countdown echoed below them.

 _Ten..._ Maura placed a kiss to Jane's cheek.

 _Nine_... Jane placed a kiss to Maura's forehead.

 _Eight_... Maura took Jane's earlobe in her mouth.

 _Seven_... Jane tugged Maura tighter.

 _Six_... Maura kissed Jane's jaw.

 _Five_... Jane licked Maura's neck.

 _Four_... Maura snuck a hand to Jane's backside. And squeezed.

 _Three_... Jane grinned.

 _Two_... Maura threaded a hand through Jane's curls.

 _One_... Jane gripped Maura's cheek.

_Happy New Year!_

They kissed. Soft and sweet. Warm and gentle. Full of love.

Pulling away, Maura and Jane smiled at one another.

"Happy new year, Maur."

"Happy new year and happy anniversary, Jane." She leaned in for another quick kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Leaning over the railing to look down at the crowds below; couples embracing, confetti falling, lights flashing, the familiar sound of Louis Armstrong's  _What A Wonderful World_  started playing.

"Dance with me?" Maura asked.

"Of course," Jane pulled Maura close, hands resting on the small of her back. Maura's head resting against Jane's chest, arms holding her tight.

_I see skies of blue and clouds of white_   
_The bright blessed day, the dark sacred night_   
_And I think to myself what a wonderful world._

_The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky_   
_Are also on the faces of people going by_   
_I see friends shaking hands saying how do you do_   
_They're really saying I love you._

_I hear babies cry, I watch them grow_   
_They'll learn much more than I'll never know_   
_And I think to myself what a wonderful world_   
_Yes I think to myself what a wonderful world._

The music came to end and the two kept on dancing to the sounds of the city; neither one wanting to end the embrace, end the moment.

Maura sniffled.

Unwillingly, Jane pulled back slightly, "Oh no, no more crying, please."

"No, I'm not crying, just my nose is getting runny."

"It is getting pretty chilly out here. Come on, let's go back to our room," Jane said as she lead Maura over to the stairwell, "Start the new year off right." Jane wagged her eyebrows.

Maura rolled her eyes and nudged Jane playfully.

Two years later and still the same.


	9. Chapter 9

Jane rolled off of Maura. Breathing heavily.

"Oh my god," Maura panted.

"Fuck," Jane sighed.

"Two years later and it's just as good. Better even." Maura smiled. Trying to catch her breath. "I can't believe it's been two years already."

Jane turned to face her.

"Right? Two years of marriage and a baby on the way. Good lord, I feel so... domesticated."

"Jane!" Maura said as she swatted blindly at Jane.

"What?! It's true. I mean honestly, if you were tell me ten, even five years ago that I'd be a parent? Let alone married? To a woman? Who has me completely and totally whipped? I would've laughed in your face. Or kicked you in the junk if you were a guy."

"You are pretty whipped, Jane." Maura smirked.

"Maura!"

"What?"

"That was not the appropriate response. You're supposed to say, 'oh, honey you're not whipped."

"Do you want me to break out in hives?"

"Maura!"

Maura laughed.

"I've had you whipped since before the day we said 'I do.' I think you kind of love it, detective."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," Jane laughed and reached for her phone that just buzzed, sliding her index finger across the screen to unlock it.

"Who is it?" Maura asked as she turned to tuck her head in the crook of Jane's neck and drape an arm over her waist.

"Frost," Jane answered as she tilted the screen towards Maura, "Sent me a pic of the guys at their new year's eve party."

"Aw it looks like they're having so much fun."

"Yeah, I remember those parties. That group can get pretty crazy," Jane laughed at a memory and put her phone down, hugging Maura closer.

A few minutes passed in silence.

"Jane?"

"Yeah?"

"Was it selfish of us to get married on new year's eve? Do you ever wish we had picked a different day?"

"What?" Jane pulled back slightly to look at Maura's face, "No, no of course not. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know, I just feel a little guilty that we go away every year on our anniversary and miss the BPD party."

"Well don't. We decided to get married on new year's eve so we could spend the first day of the new year as wives. You and your romantic self somehow convinced me to go along with that, however cheesy it might be," Jane chuckled and kissed Maura's head, "But I wouldn't want it any other way."

"You sure?"

"Yes! Now let's get some sleep."

As usual, Maura woke up before Jane. But today, she was not plagued with her usual morning sickness, instead, her body pulsed with arousal. At fifteen weeks pregnant, her appetite was back and her body was less tender to the touch. Smiling at the thought of what she was about to do, she turned to face her detective.

Still naked from last night's rendezvous, Maura gazed lustfully at Jane. The bright morning sun beamed through their hotel window, the light dancing across the detective's skin. Laying on her stomach, Maura traced the moles on Jane's back, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Maura moved closer, trailing kisses from Jane's tailbone up to her neck, nibbling at her ear. "Jaaaane," she whispered.

"Mmmmaura," Jane huffed as she rolled over on her back, rubbing her eyes of sleep.

Maura continued her assault on Jane's neck, hand sneaking up to palm a breast.

"Mmm what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, Jane?" Maura purred.

"It looks like your getting ready for another round."

"Nice work, detective." Maura kissed lower.

Rubbing her eyes one last time and looking at the clock, Jane responded, "But it's the morning?"

"Yes. It is." Maura sucked on a collarbone.

"But aren't you feeling queasy?" Jane questioned.

"Nope," Maura bit down gently, "Good anniversary gift, right? We haven't gotten to do it in the morning for a while now."

Jane's breath caught as Maura sucked a pert nipple into her mouth.

"And that's not all, Jane." Maura said as she switched her attention to the other breast. "Guess what I brought?"

"Oh jesus, Maur. You didn't. I don't know if I have the energy to do that to you."

"Good thing it's not for you," Maura smirked as she disappeared into the bathroom.

"Fuck," Jane groaned as she watched Maura walk away.

Returning a few minutes later, Maura sauntered up to the bed with her harness in place, toy erect between her legs. Jane felt a rush of wetness pool between her legs just at the sight.

Maura lowered herself onto Jane, straddling her waist, "I was planning on some foreplay, detective, but it feels like you're more than ready for me," Maura whispered as she rubbed her hand over Jane's inner thigh.

Jane rocked her hips. Ready.

Maura lifted herself onto her knees and grabbed ahold of the toy with one hand, lowering down to Jane's opening before slowly sliding it in all the way.

Jane gasped.

Maura lowered herself back down in a straddling position and started to rock at a steady position, "You like this, Jane?"

Jane nodded, unable to form a coherent thought.

Maura quickened the pace, penetrating deep with each thrust. Her large breasts bouncing uncontrollably with each pump. Maura reached up to put a hand to steady them, the other hand running through her hair as she continued to ride Jane.

"Fuck, Maur," Jane moaned as the toy slipped easily in and out of her; wet noises joined the creaking of the bed. "Mmmm, harder."

Maura lowered her hands from her own body and placed two hands on Jane's breasts, gripping and squeezing them as she picked up the pace.

A layer of sweat glistened on Maura's body. The sunlight accentuating every bead. Every freckle. Jane thought she might cum just from the sight alone. It was almost too much for her senses. Almost.

Feeling her climax approaching, Jane latched on to Maura's ass, fingernails digging deep as she helped Maura pump faster and deeper into her throbbing center. A moan escaped her lips.

"Mmm does this turn you on, Jane? Watching me fuck you?" Maura grunted.

Jane slapped her ass.

"OH!" Maura gasped.

Feeling Jane starting writhe beneath her, Maura continued thrusting and moved a hand down to rub against Jane's bundle of nerves, "Come on Jane, come on baby. I've got you."

"Mmmm oh god, oh god, yes."

"Come for me."

And she did.

"Fuck, Maura!"

Maura grinned. Pulling out slowly she removed the harness from her body and tossed it aside. She kissed Jane's cheek.

"Happy new year."

"Happy is an understatement," Jane said as she rolled over to spoon Maura from behind. "Give me... ten minutes to recover," she breathed heavily, "And then it's my turn."


	10. Chapter 10

"I'll have an orange juice, please."

"A bloody mary for me. Thanks."

The waiter quickly wrote down Maura and Jane's drink orders before disappearing behind the bar.

"I can't believe we actually made it to our reservation," Maura said as she placed a napkin on her lap.

"You're telling me! Two rounds before breakfast? I'm surprised we're still breathing."

"Well, at least we worked up quite the appetite. I think our morning activities have burned off enough calories to allow us to  _both_  eat for two."

"Right now I think I could eat for four. I'm starving. What are you thinking about ordering?"

"I don't know, everything sounds so delicious. I'm definitely going to get the eggs benedict and some fruit. Oh and a side of those cheesy hash browns and oh! We have to get the banana chocolate chip pancakes..."

"Jeeze, Maur. Now who's eating for four?" Jane teased.

"I can't help it! Everything sounds so good and this baby has got me eating so much lately now that the morning sickness is over. And of course this morning... and last night," Maura blushed just thinking about it.

"Alright, well let's  _each_  get everything on the menu then," Jane teased.

"Jane! Don't be ridiculous. We'll split."

"Oh my, was that a joke, Dr. Isles?"

"Only if it's funny."

They both laughed.

After agreeing to each get a few plates to split, they placed their order and snuggled closer in their corner booth at one of Maura's favorite cafe's in New York. It was a tradition they had started on the day after their wedding: they would refuel on New Year's day with a delicious brunch and reminisce on the previous year.

Pulling an envelope out of her purse, Maura handed it over to Jane, "Do you want to read them?"

"Sure," Jane said she took the envelope from Maura's hand, slowly tearing it open. Pulling out the little piece of paper labeled  _2013 Resolutions_ and began to unfold it.

"What does it say?" Maura asked as she leaned in close, reaching over to link her hand with Jane's.

Jane smiled as she read over her goals and resolutions from 2013. She read them out loud:

_**Jane's goals 2013** :_

_Be a better wife._

_Help Frankie make detective._

_Eat better._

_Start a family._

_**Maura's goals 2013** :_

_Spend more time with family._

_Have Angela teach me how to cook Jane's favorite cannoli's._

_Limit my online shoe purchases._

_Get Jane to eat more greens._

"I think we did pretty good, don't ya think? Do you wanna reflect on yours first?" Jane asked as she took a bite of her huevos rancheros.

"Absolutely. OK, let's see..." Maura said as she took the list from Jane's hand, "I  _have_  spent more time with family this year, although not necessarily the family I wanted to spend my time with. I am glad that I got to meet both Hope and Cailin, but they are not family. Not really. You," she paused as she pressed her finger against Jane's chest, "are my family. I'm looking forward to spending more time with my mother and father while their in Boston. It's been great having them home for the holidays."

Jane kissed her cheek and Maura took a bite of pancakes.

"Ok, let's see here. Oh, yes the cannoli's. Hmm, I think I still need some practice with those until you finally get to try one." Maura laughed as Jane made a face.

"I think you're right on that one. The last batch I saw was a little questionable."

Maura playfully elbowed Jane in the stomach.

"Moving on... I have definitely gotten better at controlling my shoe addiction, whether you agree with that or not. So, looks like the only resolution I couldn't keep was getting you to eat more greens."

"What? I ate kale!"

"Twice, Jane. You ate kale twice. That hardly counts as an improvement for the entire year," Maura said as she plopped a grape into her mouth, "Your turn."

Jane wiped her face with her napkin and took a sip of her bloody mary before looking over the list again.

"Ok, the first one. I think I could still be better, but I hope I've lived up to your expectations."

"Oh Jane," Maura leaned in a kissed Jane's jaw, "You have by far exceeded them." Another kiss. "I wake up smiling and go to bed smiling and breathless," she smirked, "You're wonderful and I love you."

"Well good," Jane smiled as she leaned in and placed a playful kiss on Maura's nose, "because I love  _you_ , too- Oh my god. We are so gross. We are officially  _that_  couple."

"What?"

"I just kissed your nose, Maur. We're all kissy and touchy feely in public and we're reminiscing on our years together. God, you've turned me into such a softie, "Jane said as she kissed Maura's nose again.

Maura covered her mouth as she laughed, "Well if that's what it means to be  _that_  couple, I think I'm ok with it."

"Alright, number two I can check off. Frankie finally made his way up to detective. I'd like to think I had something to with it, but he's pretty talented himself."

"He's going to be great Jane. He looks up to you so much and wants to make you proud."

Jane smiled and squeezed Maura's thigh, "I know, he does."

"Ok, let's see, what's left on here," Jane said as she looked at the piece of paper, "Well, we've already established that I still need to work on eating better and according to your growing belly, we're staring a family." Jane couldn't hide the grin on her face. She was so excited for this baby. This next step in the relationship. "I'm so excited, Maur."

Maura smiled, "Me too."

Maura reached out and placed Jane's hand on her belly, under her own, "But I'm also very nervous, what if I'm not good at it?"

"Not good at what?"

"Being a mom," Maura answered quietly, "I mean, I was an only child, I spent a lot of time alone. I didn't get the love and affection that I craved from my parents." Maura paused, trying to keep her emotions at bay, "I just...what if I don't love our baby right? What if he or she doesn't feel or know how much I love them? I don't want to be a disappointment. I want to be a good mom."

The self-doubt broke Jane's heart. For someone so confident in all academic and professional aspects of her life, it surprised Jane to learn about Maura's many insecurities.

"Oh Maura," Jane said as she moved her left hand up to cup Maura's cheek while her right continued to rub Maura's belly, "Honey, you are going to be the best mommy in the world." Maura opened her mouth to protest, but Jane didn't let her. "No, Maur, I'm serious. Maybe you didn't receive all the love you craved growing up, but that doesn't make you incapable of loving. In fact, I think it makes you even better at it because you know what it feels like to want it and be without it. AND if you love our baby like you love me, he or she will  _definitely_  know you love 'em. They'll  _feel_  it. You, Maura Isles know how to love. Our baby is going to be the luckiest baby in the world to have a mommy like you."

"And a mommy like  _you_ ," Maura managed to get out through her tears.

"Yes. Our baby is going to be so loved and so smart and so badass."

They both laughed.

"Ok, come on. No more crying. Let's make our list for 2014," Jane said as she handed a new sheet of paper over to Maura to write her list.

As Maura wrote her goals down for the new year, Jane finished up her breakfast. When Maura excused herself to go to the bathroom, she handed Jane the list so she could add her own.

Scanning over the neatly written goals, Jane's eyes landed on the last line that read:

_Be a good mommy._

Jane took the pen and underneath it wrote:

_Make her believe it._


	11. Chapter 11

"Ah, home sweet home," Jane yelled as she held open the door for Maura, "If traveling from New York to Boston means 40-minute, first-class flights, let's do it more often."

"Wow, I think that's the first time you haven't had a snarky remark about me spending too much money on something so small," Maura teased, "But you're right, it is quite enjoyable compared to a five hour train ride," Maura said as she dropped her keys and purse on the hall table, "Although, a train ride can be much more romantic... more privacy," She purred.

"Have you been on a train, Maur? It's far from romantic. It's tiny and cramped and smelly. And long."

"Oh, but you haven't been on a train with me," Maura winked. "First-class offers privacy and a bit more room, but business or coach offers the risk of getting caught and making due with a small space."

" _Maura_. You are killing me! First of all, why didn't you tell me this before we booked our plane tickets?" Jane huffed and dropped their luggage onto the kitchen floor. "And two, if you're so kinky and like the risk of getting caught, why the hell didn't you want to join the mile high club on our flight today?!"

"Oh, Jane. You really are going to have a tough time when the baby is born. 6 weeks, at the  _least_!" Maura laughed as she went over to hug her detective from behind. "And airplane bathrooms are much too small and much too unsanitary."

"We've done it in the bathroom of the Dirty Robber."

"You're right. That  _was_  pretty hot, even though it was horribly unsanitary. Maybe I just think it's fun to watch you beg." She smirked.

"Evil."

"Hardly. If I were someone who guessed, I'd say that we have more sex than every married couple on this block. And I'm pregnant!"

"I know, I know. I'm so lucky. You're right, but I just can't keep my hands off of you." Jane hugged Maura's arms tighter around her. "That pregnancy glow people talk about? You totally have it. Growing belly and all, you're gorgeous. I'm just trying to get as much of you as I can before you don't want me to touch you. The first trimester was hard enough, I can't imagine the third."

Turning Jane around so she could look her in the eyes, Maura placed her hands flat against Jane shoulders, "You really are too sweet for your own good." She placed a quick kiss to Jane's lips. "And I'll never want you to stop touching me. I can't help that pregnancies sometimes make women hate their spouses or make them feel ugly and fat and don't feel like being touched. I'm lucky that even when I'm feeling bloated and stuffy and gassy and ugly, you make me feel beautiful just by the way you look at me." Maura paused. "Oh my god, we're being  _that_  couple again, aren't we?"

"We are. And something tells me we'll always be  _that_  couple. We are so much  _that_  couple that I don't even care."

They kissed again.

"So gross." Maura whispered.

"So gross."

Pulling out of the embrace, Jane gave Maura a quick slap on the behind before moving towards the door. "Alright, I'm gonna head into work quick. Just to catch up on the case Frost picked up over the weekend and to wrap up a couple things. I'll pick up dinner on the way home."

"Make sure you pick up something green!" Maura yelled from the kitchen. "And say hello to Barry and Vince for me."

"Will do. Pickles are green, right? Right. Ok, see you later! Bye! Love you!" Jane rushed her words as she exited through the garage door.

"Very funny, Jane! I love you too." Maura shook her head and laughed as she carried her and Jane's luggage over to the laundry room.

Opening the suitcases she laughed at the contrast between her and Jane. Maura's bag neatly packed, everything folded. Jane's bag; everything wrinkled and tossed in a jumble. Total opposites that somehow worked perfectly. Tossing everything into the washing machine, she poured in the detergent and turned the knob to start. Pulling out a few items and hanging them on hangers to be sent to the dry cleaners, she paused. "Oh my god, Jane's right. We are so domesticated."

Maura laughed at the thought as she carried the suitcases up to their bedroom. She took her time placing shoes back in their respective boxes and putting her and Jane's toiletries in their spots on the bathroom counter. There was something so calming about returning home after a vacation and returning everything to its designated spot.

After sliding the suitcases onto the top shelf in the closet, she sat on the edge of bed with the little white envelop in her hand. Sealed with two kisses, she traced her finger over the lip prints. Another year of combined goals and resolutions. She smiled.

Dropping to her hands and knees, Maura reached under the bed to pull out a small vintage animal crackers tin. Etched with rust and dents.

Sitting pretzel style on the bedroom floor, Maura gently pulled the top of the tin off to reveal years of little mementos. Two envelopes of resolutions, ticket stubs, the box that once held Maura's engagement ring, their wedding invitation, original, hand written copies of their vows, little trinkets from various dates, confetti and dried flowers from their wedding and most recently added, her first sonogram picture.

Maura had started the box when her and Jane had finally started dating. Originally, she had felt so childish, but looking at it now she was so glad she kept all these things. These memories. She couldn't wait to add to the collection.

She was going to need a bigger box.

Placing the envelope into the tin container, she slid it back underneath her side of the bed.

Making her way back downstairs, Maura made herself a cup of tea and sat down on the couch, wrapped herself in a warm blanket and pulled out one of her many pregnancy books. Just like everything else in her life, Maura took it upon herself to study and learn everything there was to know about pregnancy. While she knew the mom part would have to come from something other than books and studies, she took comfort in understanding what was happening to her body and to her baby.

Her baby.

The thought still gave her chills. Made her giddy. And a little scared.

She had a baby growing in her tummy. Jane's baby growing in her tummy.  _Their_  baby.

She smiled.

* * *

Returning home just a few hours later, Jane entered through the kitchen announcing her arrival.

"Honey, I'm hoooome." she yelled in her best Ricky Ricardo accent. What a cheeseball.

Not hearing a response, or any movement for that matter, Jane placed the bag of take out on the kitchen counter and tried not to worry. Shedding her jacket and kicking off her boots she quickly ran up the stairs to check the bedroom and bathroom. Nothing. Hurrying her pace and trying to remain calm, she ran back downstairs and sighed when she saw Maura asleep on the couch.

"Jesus." Jane breathed out as she made her way over to Maura. "I'm going to be the world's most worrisome mom." She whispered as she pulled Maura's blanket up a little higher and removed the book from her hands, smiling as she looked down at her sleeping wife.

Returning to the kitchen, Jane set the book down on the counter and pulled out a container of spicy thai food. Settling into the stool at the kitchen island, she took a bite noodles before turning her attention to the open book.  _Your body and baby: Week 16._ Reading through the first couple of pages, Jane found that she couldn't stop. It was fascinating. Not only learning about what her wife was going through; what she was feeling, but learning about the growth of the baby was incredible.

"Looks like our little peanut is really the size of an avocado." Jane whispered as she took another bite with her chop sticks, "Wow. And he or she is starting to move around and, wait- what?" she said as she chocked on a piece of chicken, "Oh my god they can hear?!" she blushed as she thought of all the noises herself and Maura had been making recently. "Awkward."

Jane placed her chopsticks and book down on the counter and made her way over to Maura. Kneeling down on the floor next to the couch, Jane pulled back the blanket that was covering Maura and placed her hands gently over her stomach; moving her hands in slow, circular movement, she leaned in close and placed a kiss on the swollen belly. She whispered close, lips brushing against Maura's skin, "Hi baby."

"So the book says that you can hear now. I wish mommy would've told me that, I would've watched my language a little better. Leave it to me to have a baby yelling 'oh fuck' right out of the womb." She paused, laughing, "You know, what, you can actually blame that on your other mommy, she uses that phrase way more than me." Another pause. "But I guess I'm the reason she says it so... never mind. You are much to young for the sex talk."

Jane rested her head against Maura's thigh, drawing shapes on her belly, continuing to talk to their baby. "So let's see, you've heard lots of bad words and unusual gasps and moaning... so awkward, baby." She paused to place another kiss on Maura's belly before continuing with the shapes. "But not awkward enough to make me stop making her say those things, baby." She laughed. "Ok, but in all seriousness, I can't wait to meet you. And your mommy can't wait to meet you. I know you've still got a lot of time in this belly, but we are so excited. I'm gonna teach you how to play baseball and basketball and if you're not into those sports, I might let mommy take you to dance class or fencing lessons... even if I complain about it first. And mommy is going to teach you so many things, baby. So many things. She knows everything about everything. She might say too much sometimes, but that's why I love her so much." She traced a heart over Maura's bellybutton, "Don't tell mommy I told you this, but she's a little scared about meeting you. She's afraid she won't love you right. Love you enough. But, baby, she's so wrong. Mommy knows how to love. She's the best lover I know and she's going to love you so much. She's going to be such a good mommy and we gotta make her believe it ok little one? That's your first official job, baby."

Jane continued to whisper to Maura's belly, drawing shapes and kissing warm skin. Something about knowing the baby could hear her made her heart swell.

Maura had woken up at the first touch of Jane's lips on her stomach. She had heard everything. It took a lot of self control not to laugh or smile or reach out and grab Jane. The one thing she couldn't control, however, was the tears slipping from her eyes. How did Jane, her big, tough detective say words and make small gestures that made her heart melt.

As if on cue, Jane looked up to see tears streaming down Maura's cheeks. After a moment of embarrassment on how much Maura might've heard, she quickly was over it and placing kisses over the tears. "Hey."

"I love you."

"So these are happy tears, right?"

"Very." Maura said as she sat up a little, making room for Jane "Come up here."

Settling in next to Maura, she tucked her head into her the crook of her neck. "Kiss me, you big softie" Maura whispered in Jane's ear.

Leaning over, Jane brought her lips close to Maura's and whispered, "So bossy" and smiled into the kiss.

"Mmm, spicy."

"Huh?" Jane pulled back a little.

"Spicy. You taste,"  _kiss_ , "spicy." Maura licked her lips.

"I brought home thai food." She kissed Maura again. "And you'll be so proud of me, there's broccoli, amongst other vegetables and a carton of edamame."

"You actually listen to me?"

"Oh please, Maur-"

Maura laughed, "I know, I'm just teasing."

"I regret the day you learned sarcasm." Jane teased.

"No you don't."

A few moments of comfortable silence passed between them.

"Did you know our baby is the size of an avocado." Jane asked as she kissed Maura's neck.

"I did."

"And it can hear, Maur. How cool is that?"

"You're right, the baby has just developed the ability to hear. Although they obviously cannot comprehend what's being said, they start to recognize their mommy's voice. I like when you talk to my belly. It's very sweet. And makes it all jumpy."

"Jumpy?"

"Yeah. Did you read the part about the baby starting to move around?"

"Yeah." Jane kissed her neck again.

"Well, sometimes when it's quiet and I'm laying down, I can feel him or her moving around a little bit. I can't feel it too strongly since it's still so small, but when you were talking, it started to move quite a bit. Like it was so excited to see what you had to say. I don't know, maybe I'm making it up, but I like it. I like you talking to our baby." Maura turned a little to face Jane.

"What's it feel like?" Jane whispered.

Maura paused, considering the best way to answer, "Like butterflies. You know that feeling you get when you're nervous? Or before you nail a suspect? It's kinda like that. I don't really know how to describe it."

"So cool." Jane kissed Maura again as her hand drifted down to Maura's stomach, rubbing gently. "I love you."

"I love you too." Maura breathed out quickly before Jane leaned in for another kiss.

What started as quick and loving turned slow and passionate. Jane repositioned so they were both facing one another on the couch, legs intertwining. Maura gasped as Jane's tongue entered her mouth and hand drifted to grab her bottom. And that was it. Slow, wet, warm kissing. A hot, 20-minute make-out session with hands that occasionally roamed and squeezed, hips occasionally thrusting forward, but mostly, just kissing. Exploring each other, once again.

Slowly pulling back for breath, Jane whispered, "Damn. I forgot how nice just kissing can be."

"Me too." Maura breathed back. "Especially with your mouth being a little spicy. It's kinda hot." Maura laughed as she continued to assault Jane's mouth. The kissing was getting to her, almost embarrassingly so. Maura repositioned herself so Jane's hip bone would rub against her just right, she could feel an orgasm building deep in her core. She pressed her thigh harder into Jane's center and began to pick up the pace. Tongue moving deeper into Jane's mouth with each thrust. Kisses becoming sloppier. Moving more fully on top Jane, Maura began panting, "Don't stop, don't stop, don't you dare stop."

Slightly confused, Jane pulled back a little, kissing her way down Maura's neck, "Oh my god, Maur. Are you going to come just from a little kissing and grinding?"

"Shut up, Jane Rizzoli. Shut up and kiss me."

And she did.

With one final thrust, Maura collapsed on to Jane with, head resting on her chest. "Oh my god."

"Oh my god is right."

"I'm sorry, I can't help myself. I didn't mean to get so carried away. It's just- the talking to my belly and the intense make-out session really turned me on. Obviously. I just came fully clothed from, oh what's the term... dry humping you? How embarrassing."

"More like totally hot!"

"Really?" Maura asked against Jane's neck.

"Yes. Watching you move against me and build up to that point just from us kissing? And seeing the moment it hit you? Totally sexy."

"Mmm," Maura sat up a little so she was straddling Jane. "So does that mean you're a little worked up right now?" She pulled her top off over her head, smirking at Jane.

"Absolutely."

"Good." Maura lifted herself up so she could pull Jane's belt out of the loops and slide her pants down and off her legs, along with Jane's underwear. She scooted further down the couch before lowering her head to lean against Jane's thigh. She placed a kiss on each thigh before kissing Jane's center. Running her tongue through slick folds, she moaned "Mmmm spicy." She winked as Jane made eye contact with her.

"Oh fuck, Maur."

Maura smiled. "Ah-ha!"

Maura brought her lips up to kiss Jane, allowing her to taste herself. Kissing a few minutes longer, she repositioned herself yet again placing a firm thigh in between Jane's legs.

"Ah-ha what?" Jane asked as she tried to stay focused on the conversation.

"I'm not the only one who says 'Oh fuck,'"

"What?"

Maura applied more pressure, grinding her hips harder and faster.

"When our baby comes out yelling oh fuck, the blame doesn't lie solely on me."

Jane blushed. "Oh- oh my god you heard  _everything_."

" _Everything_ " Maura purred into Jane's ear. Biting her neck. "Now come for me."

She did. And Maura collapsed on top of her again.

After a moment to breathe, Jane spoke. "Shit. We're like horny teenagers."

Maura's laughter vibrated against Jane's neck.

"Seriously. I mean, jesus, you came with us both fully clothed. I came fully clothed with you  _mostly_  fully clothed."

"The body wants what the body wants." Maura said as she sat up a little. "And right now my body wants food."

"I have a solution for that." Nudging Maura up and off of her, "Come on, and put your shirt on" Jane said as she made her way to the kitchen to reheat the containers of thai.

"Put my shirt  _on_? Jane what's gotten in to you?" Maura asked playfully as she took a seat at the kitchen island.

"Yes, because I want to be able to rip it off you. And hopefully  _you_." Jane winked and she handed over the container of edamame.

It took Maura a second to understand the response.

"Jane!"


	12. Chapter 12

"Mmmm."

Maura jerked her body back against Jane.

"Oh, god."

Maura reached her left arm behind her, gripping her hand into Jane's thigh.

The pressure of nails against bare skin caused Jane to wake up from her slumber. Rubbing her eyes of sleep, she slowly became aware of her surroundings.

"Oh yeah, baby. Come on." Maura mumbled as her nails dug deeper. Pelvis shifting back further against Jane.

"What the hell?" Jane whispered as she sat up on one elbow, peering down over her wife. "What the-" Jane stopped mid sentence as she watched, mesmerized at Maura's movements.

With her left hand gripping Jane's thigh, pulling her closer, squeezing tight, almost certainly drawing blood, Maura's right hand had disappeared under the waistband of her silk pajama bottoms. Her eyes still closed in sleep.

"Oh, oh, OH please."

As much as it tempted Jane to pull out Maura's hand and replace it with her own, the sight before her was intoxicating. She thought about waking her, but who was she to deny Maura a release she had so vividly created in her dreams? Instead, Jane rested her chin on Maura's shoulder and watched. Lightly kissing below Maura's ear; her jaw, as Maura's movements seemed to speed up, release quickly approaching. Jane felt her own desire building as she watched. What was it about watching your lover pleasure themselves so arousing?

With one final squeeze to Jane's thigh, Maura panted as she reached her climax, "Mmm, ffffuuu-OH, oh my god! Jane!"

Her hold on Jane's thigh released, hand resting lightly. Maura's breathing was heavy and uneven as her body relaxed. Jane was in awe. Even in dreams, she still made Maura come undone.

Deciding she should wake Maura up now, she whispered in her ear, "Maura, honey." She kissed her neck. Maura shifted onto her back, hair spreading across her face. Jane sat up on her elbow again, reaching out with her left hand to tuck the stray hair behind Maura's ear. "Looks like somebody woke up to a good start." Jane whispered before placing a kiss to her wife's lips.

Finally coming to, Maura opened her eyes and looked up at Jane, "What?"

Jane simply tilted her head and focused her gaze down to the hand that was still hidden beneath Maura's bottoms before bringing her eyes up to meet Maura's. Maura's eyes followed Jane's and gasped as she pulled her hand out. "Oh my god." Her face flushed a deep shade of red.

"Don't be embarrassed," Jane laughed as she kissed Maura again. Her left hand reached down to grab ahold of Maura's right, bringing it up to her mouth. Jane slowly sucked Maura's two fingers into her mouth, the taste that was uniquely Maura lingered on her taste buds before she slowly pulled the fingers back out. "It kinda turned me on." She kissed Maura again.

Maura was dumbstruck. She felt arousal begin to burn through her body yet again as she watched Jane lick her fingers clean. Still surprised that she had just experienced a climax while asleep. The doctor in her knew it was perfectly natural to experience erotic dreams during pregnancy, but bringing herself to orgasm at the same time? She found it a little odd. But obviously, Jane didn't think so.

"In fact," Jane began as she kissed Maura's fingers. "It made me a little jealous." Jane shifted her weight and pressed a thigh between Maura's legs.

Finally, Maura was able to pull herself together enough to speak, but only in one-word sentences. "Jealous?" She breathed as Jane's hand found it's way underneath and up her shirt, resting below her breast.

"Mmhmm. I mean, having a sex dream wild enough to make you orgasm in your sleep?" She squeezed the flesh under her left hand. "Totally jealous."

As Jane continued her exploration of Maura's body, Maura seemed to come to her senses, lightly pressing on Jane's shoulder to push her away, "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked in a huff.

Confusion etched on her face, Jane pulled back. "What do you mean 'what's that supposed to mean?' I just told you."

Frustration growing, Maura disentangled herself from beneath Jane's body and sat up.

"Are you implying that I don't please you enough in real life that the only way you would be able to achieve orgasm is through an erotic fantasy?" Maura yelled as she got up from the bed.

Jane was in complete shock. "What?!" She asked in disbelief. "Maura, no. Of course not? What are you talking about?"

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about, Jane Rizzoli! Women get pregnant and their partners get disinterested in the extra weight and the snoring and the hormones and suddenly intimacy with their pregnant wife is repulsive! Two weeks without sex and a little extra weight gain and I mean nothing to you?" her voice cracked with tears. "Am I really that repulsive to you, Jane?"

Too stunned to reply, Jane sat on their bed, staring at Maura with her mouth open.

A single tear escaped from Maura's eyes and that seemed to break the seal before more rolled down her cheeks.

After another beat of silence and no reply, Maura announced, "Well, I guess there's my answer." She huffed as she gestured towards Jane and her silence before heading into the bathroom.

The slam of the door seemed to shake Jane out of her thoughts and quickly brought her to her feet. Luckily, Maura chose not to lock the door and Jane burst in to find Maura sitting on the closed toilet seat, shoulders hunched over, tissue in hand wiping at her eyes. She was sobbing uncontrollably.

Without thinking, Jane was kneeling next to Maura, reaching out to wipe away her tears before clasping Maura's hands in her own, looking up. "Maura, honey, please look at me."

Sighing, Maura made eye contact with Jane. She saw the confusion and concern written all over her face. While she knew she was being completely absurd and this outburst most definitely had to do with her pregnancy hormones, she wasn't ready to talk about it. She just wanted to be alone.

"Jane, please." Maura said just above a whisper, "Please, I just want to be alone right now. I need to get ready for work." She broke eye contact.

When she looked up again, Jane was gone.

* * *

Emerging from the bathroom thirty minutes later, Maura wasn't surprised that Jane was no longer in their bedroom. Stepping into the closest she put on a simple wrap dress and stockings before slipping into a pair of modest heels.

Finally feeling ready to face the day and apologize for her foolish outburst, she made her way downstairs and to the kitchen. This time, surprised to find Jane nowhere in sight. Her eyes darted around the living room and kitchen until she spotted a note on the counter. In Jane's handwriting, it read:

_I thought I'd give you some alone time. Sorry for whatever it is I did to upset you. I'll stop by the morgue at 2:00 so we can go to our appointment, assuming you still want me there. - Jane_

Like bricks. That's what it felt like. Maura felt trapped under a pile of bricks, making it hard to breathe. "I'm such an idiot," she whispered to herself as she grabbed a granola bar from the counter and picked up her purse.

* * *

Arriving at work, Maura fought the urge to run into the bullpen and apologize to Jane, but thought better of it.  _No need to create a scene,_ she thought as she pressed the down button to the morgue.

With no body to autopsy, Maura found herself mindlessly filling out reports and catching up on research she'd been meaning to read. Her attempts were futile though as her mind kept drifting back to Jane and the argument from the morning.  _I was so stupid. Completely out of line. These damn hormones._ Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door, followed by a familiar face appearing in her office. "Jane."

Maura hopped up from her feet and nervously approached the detective.

"Hi." Maura whispered.

"Hey." Jane smiled.

And at that, Maura threw herself at Jane; enveloping herself around Jane. "I'm so sorry. I'm so,  _so_  sorry," she squeezed tighter, "I was so stupid. I don't even know why I said all of those things. These hormones are making me crazy and doubtful and self-conscious and I hate it!" She huffed. "And I love you. I love you so much and I know you don't care about petty things like my weight or my newly developed habit of snoring." She laughed into Jane's chest. "And I know you don't find me repulsing. I'm sorry. I love you. I'm sorry."

Jane placed a kiss on Maura's head before pulling back slightly to make eye-contact.

"I love you, too. I know you didn't mean to say those things, but I'm not gonna lie, it hurt. It really hurt."

"I'm sorry." Tears glistened in Maura's eyes as she looked at a forlorn Jane. "I didn't mean to hurt you. That's the last thing I want to do."

"I know. And I'm sorry if what I said upset you, but I love you. I think you're beautiful, swollen ankles and all. You will always be enough."

"I love you." Maura said one more time as she pulled Jane into another hug. "If my hormones send me into another stupid rage, you tell me. Tell me how stupid I'm being, ok?"

Jane laughed, "Okay."

They held the embrace for another minute before pulling away.

"Alright, let's go." Jane said as she turned for the door.

Glancing at the clock, Maura made a face, "But it's only 1:00. Our appointment isn't until 2:30."

"I thought we could grab lunch and that diner near the doctor's office. Something tells me you could use a greasy cheeseburger and fries and two shakes."

"You're loving this, aren't you?" Maura smirked as she followed Jane out of her office. "Watching me eat like you?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

After finishing a bacon cheeseburger with extra cheese, a helping of fries and a chocolate-banana shake, Maura was stuffed. She didn't understand how Jane ate like this without having a baby in her stomach.

Maura rethought her decision of finishing off Jane's basket of fries as she now rested on the examination bed; bare belly exposed.

"Are you sure you want to find out?" Maura asked as she turned her head towards Jane, who was standing beside her, holding her hand.

"Yes. No. Yes. And besides, you'll be able to tell anyways and I don't want to be left in the dark."

Maura gave her a look.

"Yes, I want to find out. I'm positive." Jane reaffirmed just as the doctor walked in.

After exchanging dialogue and asking the appropriate questions, Maura gasped as the cold gel was spread across her abdomen. Jane squeezed her hand tighter as the wand the moved across Maura's belly and the black and white image popped up on the screen.

"There it is." said the doctor.

The image brought tears to Jane's eyes.

The doctor continued to move the wand across Maura's stomach, bringing up multiple angles of their baby.

 _Their baby_.

"So Dr. Isles, think you know what you're looking at?"

Maura could only nod, her emotions were getting the best of her.

"What? What are we looking at? Maura?" Jane questioned as she looked at her wife, "What do you see?"

Maura took one more look at the ultrasound image before glancing at her doctor and back to Jane. "It's what I don't see."

Jane just stared at her, confused.

"Jane, we're having a daughter."


	13. Chapter 13

Jane, we're having a daughter.

Everything stopped.

Jane could only look from Maura's eyes to the ultrasound image, back to Maura's eyes. She couldn't make her mouth move. Language had escaped her.

"Jane?"

Her eyes filled with tears.

"Jane?" Maura pressed, squeezing Jane's hand. "Are you alright?"

Coming out of her daze, she turned her head towards Maura.

"Wha- yes, YES! I'm alright. I'm- we..." she took a moment to compose herself, "I'm just so happy." She smiled. "We're having a daughter. A little baby girl." She breathed out a nervous laugh and tears spilled over. She dipped her head and kissed Maura's lips.

They both turned their gazes back to the screen. Smiling, holding hands and crying tears of joy as they watched their little girl flicker in black and white images.

"Congratulations." The doctor announced with a smile as she turned towards the door, "Alright Maura, you can get dressed and I'll meet you both out front to schedule your next appointment."

"Thank you," Maura replied before sitting up and returning her attention to Jane. "Come here," Maura gestured as she pulled Jane to stand between her legs. Jane's hands rested on Maura's thighs. She avoided eye contact.

"Jane?"

"We're having a girl." Jane whispered.

"Yes, we are." Maura placed her hands over the pair resting on her thighs.

"Jane?"

Jane glanced over at the blank screen of the ultrasound.

"Please look at me." Maura reached up and touched Jane's cheek, guiding it to face her. "What's wrong?"

Without resistance, Jane met Maura's gaze.

"I'm scared." The detective admitted; voice barely audible.

Maura rubbed a thumb across Jane's cheek, a comforting gesture to calm her wife and give her moment.

"Me too."

Jane arched an eyebrow.

"Do you want to talk about it, Jane?"

"No... yes. But not right now, ok? Right now we should be celebrating. Later, alright?"

"Alright."

They kissed.

"Now turn around so I can change out of these scrubs and back into my dress. Honestly, I don't know what I was thinking putting on a dress this morning. It's the least practical thing to wear to an ulrasound." Maura huffed as she hopped down from the table as Jane stared at her in confusion. "What?"

"Turn around? Maur, in case you've forgotten, I've seen you naked."

"I know, I know, just turn around Jane! Please?"

With one more pointed look, Jane puffed out an annoyed noise before turning her back to Maura.

"Thank you," Maura replied as she pulled the scrub top over her head and slipped back into her black wrap dress. "Alright, I'm ready. Let's go."

After the appointment, the two drove back to the precinct so Maura could pick up her Prius. A reminder of her stupidity that morning and her petty argument with Jane.

Before exciting the car, Maura turned her head towards Jane, "I'm sorry, again, for this morning. I promise it won't happen again."

"I told you, Maur, it's ok. We're ok. I love you."

"I love you, too," she turned to open the car door, but paused, "Should we tell your mother the news? Since we're here anyways?"

"No."

"No?"

"Let's keep it to ourselves for a while. Let us enjoy the moment."

Maura smiled. "Alright. See you at home. I love you."

"Love you... wait!" Jane said as she started to unbuckle her seatbelt and pull the keys out the ignition. Before Maura had a chance to respond, Jane was already out of the car and by Maura's side. "I'll pick up my car tomorrow after work, for now, I just want to be with you."

Maura stared at her hesitantly before nodding and opening the passenger side door. As sweet as the words had been, Maura knew there was something Jane wasn't telling her. From the route they were taking, Maura assumed they were headed home until Jane passed their exit.

"Where are we going?" Maura asked, breaking the silence.

"Grocery store." Jane replied without taking her eyes of the road.

Ah, Maura thought, the grocery store. This all makes sense now. The only time Jane Rizzoli voluntarily offered to go grocery shopping was when she needed to think through something. A mindless task that allowed her to keep her body busy while her subconscious sorted through thoughts. There was something about picking out fruit, reading ingredients and walking aimlessly through store aisles that calmed her and helped her process what she needed to say or do. Of course, she would never admit that to anyone, but Maura wasn't anyone. Maura had figured it out; Maura understood.

Wandering through Whole Foods, the pair had made it to the checkout line without saying a single word to one another. Maura thought she was doing the right thing by giving Jane the space to process and think while she mulled over yogurt choices and pizza toppings, but now as they stood in line, waiting to pay, she wasn't so sure. Knowing better than to push, she simply continued to place their items on the checkout belt.

And that's when the silence was broken, just as Maura slid her credit card.

"What if I can't protect her?" Jane had asked as she placed a carton of almond milk into a reusable bag.

Distracted, Maura punched in her pin number, "Protect who?" she replied without thinking.

And then the question caught up to her brain. Oh. Oh, Jane. She looked up and saw her wife staring blankly at her belly, tears starting to rim around the edges of her eyes. Maura knew she needed to get them out of there asap. Jane Rizzoli didn't cry, at least not in public. Instantly, Maura was by her side at the end of the bagging area.

"Oh sweetheart," Maura whispered as she cupped Jane's cheek. Jane was looking down and doing her best to distract herself from anything that would make her tears spill over. Maura understood. "Jane, honey. Why don't you go get the car warmed up, ok? I can finish bagging these and I'll be right out. Alright?" Maura said in a calm, nonjudgemental tone.

Jane nodded into Maura's hand and turned to exit the building. Maura watched until she was through the doors before turning back to her task, but not before glaring back at the woman behind her who kept muttering for her to hurry up. If Maura wasn't in such a hurry herself to get back to Jane, she would have shared a few choice words with the impatient woman.

Once finished, she carried the three full bags back out to the car and placed them in the trunk of her Prius before getting in the passenger side. She looked down at her detective who had lowered the driver's seat back as low as would go and was now laying curled on her side. Maura did the same. Adjusting herself in a comfortable position, she curled on her side to face Jane. For a moment they just lay there, neither saying a word. Maura reached her arm across the center console and pulled at Jane's hand. She squeezed before interlacing their fingers. Maura waited for Jane to speak or make eye contact; she wasn't sure which would come first.

Surprisingly, it was the eye contact.

Jane had looked up to face Maura and was met with concerned eyes and a loving smile. Maura gave her hand another squeeze, encouraging her to go on.

"I'm sorry," Jane whispered, "For making a scene in there. I didn't mean to."

"That was hardly a scene, Jane. And even if it was, you don't need to apologize."

They shared a few more minutes of silence.

"I don't know if I can protect her. Our baby. Our daughter..."

Maura sensed this was only the beginning, so she said nothing, waiting for Jane to finish her thoughts.

"I mean, don't get me wrong, I am so excited that we are having a baby and I am excited to have a girl, but... as soon as you broke the news in the doctors office and after the initial happy surprise, I... I thought about how much easier it would be to have a boy. And it makes me feel awful to say that, but look at what we face every day. I think of all the horrible things that are done to women and girls..." her voice started to crack with emotion, "all the bodies we see, the stories we hear about... I just, I don't know if I'll be able to protect her from all that."

"You protect me." Maura replied. The sadness, yet understanding of Jane's concerns were evident in her tone.

Jane's voice became very quiet and serious, "But not always."

Maura's forehead crinkled in confusion, but before she could ask the question, Jane's hand slipped from their embrace and reached out to delicately trace a finger over the light scar on Maura's neck. Not visible to most, but Jane was always looking; just because the scar had faded, didn't mean her memories had as well. Jane's finger moved from the side of Maura's neck to the skin where neck and jaw meet, tracing over another scar that had been made from Dennis' knife. Another reminder of Jane's failures. Her hand finally landed on Maura's left cheek bone, although there was no evidence of the hit from inmate, both Jane and Maura knew what Jane was trying to get across.

"I've failed you so many times, I can't do that to our baby."

Maura reached up to place her own hand over the one resting on her cheek. "Jane, honey you know that I don't blame you for any of those. And you know that you did protect me, you did save me. We saved each other, Jane. Far worse things could've happened, but you were always there in the end. You always came through. Not once have I ever believed that you wouldn't be there for me. And I don't expect you to always be there, I don't ask you to protect me, but you do it. You just do. Because that's who you are." She paused as she rubbed a thumb over Jane's scar, noticing Jane had started crying. "And because that's who you are; a strong, brave, loyal, beautiful, protective woman, I know, 100% that you are going to do everything you can to protect that baby. Our baby, Jane. We're in this together. We have each other and we have our baby and we are always going to do what's best for one another. We make a great team, you and I. That doesn't mean we won't get scared along the way, or frustrated or upset, goodness knows I'm terrified to be a mother, but I have you. And knowing that makes it a lot less scary."

"What did I do to deserve you?" Jane asked as she sat up on one elbow to lean over the console and kiss Maura.

"You protected me. Loved me. Understood me. I love you, Jane. I love you so much and you are worthy of me, so worthy. I just want you to believe that, ok? We're in this together." Maura replied before kissing Jane again.

"I love you. Thank you. I can't promise you that I won't freak out like this again, but thank you for understanding. And for loving me."

"Of course, Jane. I'm sure we'll have many more moments of panic before our baby is here, and plenty after, but we'll get through it."

"Together."

"Yes, together," Maura gave Jane's hand a squeeze, "Are you ready to go home?"

Jane nodded and the two adjusted their seats and were on their way.

Arriving home, the two settled into a comfortable silence as they began to unload their groceries. As Maura reached up to place a jar of spaghetti sauce in the cabinet, she paused and slowly let out an exhale. Her free hand instantly coming to rest on her lower back. The movement didn't go unnoticed by Jane, who was quickly at her side, grabbing the jar out of Maura's hand.

"Maur, honey, why don't you go upstairs and start a bath. I'll finish up down here with the groceries."

Before Maura could protest, Jane's finger was on her lips, "Don't even try to argue with me, Maur. I know you've been getting back pain lately and you've been on your feet a lot today. And you've had a lot on your mind and a lot to deal with mentally today. Go. Relax." She said before kissing Maura on the cheek and and nudging her towards the stairs.

Maura turned and thanked her before making her way to the master bathroom.

As Maura waited for the tub to fill, Maura stood in front of the mirror above the sink, staring at her reflection. Clad in just her bra and underwear, Maura began to examine her rapidly changing body. Her bulging breasts, her wider hips, her swollen abdomen, new marks on her skin. All of it was normal, the doctor in her told herself. But she couldn't help the insecurities that filled her mind. She fully believed pregnancy was a beautiful process and she welcomed her growing belly, in fact she actually enjoyed it. She enjoyed holding her belly, feeling the baby move inside her; she even enjoyed the newfound challenge of getting dressed. Somehow, the belly accentuated all of her outfits and she didn't have a problem with it at all. Sometimes, she even found herself feeling incredibly sexy in her new lingerie with her fuller breasts and swollen tummy.

But over the past two weeks she hit a slump. Her body rapidly changed and she was gaining much more weight than she had expected. Now only in the early stages of her second trimester, she couldn't even imagine how she'd feel at the end of her third. If her hormones were at a good balance, she had no problem. She was her confident self and up for multiple rounds of intercourse with Jane. But it had been a two-week dry spell... well, not exactly dry, she learned this morning, with her very vivid and stimulating sex dreams. She was sure Jane had relieved herself in the shower a few times too, I mean, she couldn't blame her. Two weeks was a long time for them.

Just as she turned to check on the on water, Jane strutted in through the bathroom door as she pulled her shirt off, "Can I join you?"

"Jane!" Maura gasped as she clutched her chest and turned around in search of her robe. "What are you doing in here?"

"I thought I would join you, if that's alright." Jane said as she made her way over to stand by Maura who was till standing in front of sink, back to Jane, desperately trying to cover herself. The fact that she was standing in front of a mirror did little to help her cause.

Jane gently wrapped her arms around Maura, pulling at her arms to lower them from the areas Maura was trying to cover. "Why are you trying to hide from me?" Jane whispered as she looked at Maura in the mirror.

Hesitantly, Maura let down her resistance and allowed Jane to lower her arms and hold her tightly from behind. Maura lifted her head to meet Jane's gaze in the mirror. "I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to see me like this."

"Maura, you look beautiful."

Maura huffed and rolled her eyes, "Oh please."

"I'm serious." Jane placed a kiss on Maura's neck. "I wish you would just let me show you how much I think so," Another kiss, "Talk to me, babe. Tell me what's going on in that big brain of yours. Why haven't you let me look at you, really look at you in over two weeks?"

"Besides our growing baby, the rest isn't very pretty. A lot has happened to my body these past two weeks, Jane."

"Like what?" Jane asked.

"Well for one, the pigmentation on certain areas of my skin has gotten considerably darker. My freckles, scars, my nipples," she paused, trying to ignore Jane's body pressing into her from behind, "Even my vulva, Jane." She said it in such a doctorly tone, that Jane cringed.

"Just highlighting all of my favorite parts of you." Jane whispered as she reached up to unhook the front clasp of Maura's bra and slowly pulled the garment down off of her shoulders. She looked up to meet Maura's gaze in the mirror before glancing down her wife's nipples, which, like she had said, gotten much darker. "What else?"

Maura gasped as two hands covered her heavy breasts. "Mm-my hips have gotten wider."

"To make room for our growing baby," Jane replied as her hands slipped down to squeeze Maura's waist. "What else?"

"I'm already getting stretch marks and my skin has become so dry." Maura continued.

Jane reached forward, essentially pressing her body further into Maura, causing Maura to grip the edge of the sink. Jane pumped lotion into her hands and began to rub the vanilla scented cream over Maura's belly, up her her back and down over her shoulders. Maura couldn't help the moan that escaped her.

"I'm still waiting for you to give me a reason why I wouldn't want to see this body, these changes." Jane murmured as she stilled her hands, continuing to stare at Maura through the mirror.

"Well if it isn't obvious, I've gained quite a bit of weight. Much more than I should've. I didn't think I'd veer so far off my nutrition plan. I'm constantly craving and eating burgers and chocolate and french fries! All of that going to my thighs, my butt, my stomach."

"Just more of you to love." Jane said as she kissed her way down Maura's spine. "So let me show you how beautiful you are. Let me show you what you look like in my favorite moment." Jane stood back up and rested her chin on Maura's shoulder as her hands came around to hold Maura's breasts. Maura watched as Jane's fingers skillfully twisted at her nipples, watched as they turned into tight buds. Maura watched as Jane kissed her neck, pulled her hair gently to the side to have more room to explore with her tongue, she watched as her own mouth hung open, she watched her chest rise and fall heavily as Jane's touches increased her heart rate. She felt Jane's hands move around behind her to squeeze her fuller ass. She saw her mouth widen as a gasp escaped her lips.

Jane's eyes never left her gaze in the mirror.

Maura watched as her own skin flushed red, watched her hands reach forward and clutch at either side of the sink, trying to steady herself as Jane pushed her pelvis into Maura's behind. She watched as she fought the urge to close her eyes as Jane's left hand slid below the hem of her underwear. Watched as fingers disappeared. She felt Jane's long digits easily slide into her. She watched Jane's right hand slide up again to grope her breast.

Quickly picking up the pace, Jane continued to press her pelvis roughly against Maura, her fingers pumping in and out in a frenzied rhythm. Watching Maura watch her in the mirror was beyond erotic. After a few more pumps, she felt Maura begin to tighten around her fingers. She moved her right hand up to gently cup Maura's chin to make sure she watched herself in this next moment.

"Jane..."

"Shhh, I've got you. Just keep watching, honey. We're almost at my favorite part."

Maura watched as a string of expletives escaped her mouth, watched the concentration on Jane's face, the beads of sweat dripping down both of their bodies, the muscles flexing in Jane's arms and shoulders, watched as her own face contorted as her body slumped forward as waves of pleasure coursed through her body. Watched as Jane gripped her tighter to keep her from falling. Watched in awe as Jane's fingers slipped out from beneath the barrier of her underwear. Felt another wave of pleasure as those same fingers disappeared into Jane's mouth. Watched as Jane pulled her head back to kiss her her roughly.

"You're beautiful, Maura." Jane said one more time into the mirror before turning towards the tub.

"Now how about that bath?"

All Maura could do was watch in the mirror as Jane shrugged out of her bottoms and removed her bra. Maura watched her retreating form slip into the steaming hot water.

She was ready for a turn at showing Jane how beautiful she was.


	14. Chapter 14

"Do you think your mother hates me?" Maura questioned as she paced in front of the fire place in her parents library.

Jane watched as the glow of the flames danced across her wife's face. Taken aback, yet again, at her beauty.

The two had just finished dinner with Maura's parents, Constance and Henry, Angela, Frost, Frankie, Tommy, TJ and Korsak. Once again, the Isles graciously offered to host the crew at their Boston home and Angela offered to cook. They were all gathered at the request of Jane and Maura and the promise of an important announcement. Somehow the two had managed to keep the sex of their baby a secret for three weeks, but Maura found herself on the verge of breaking out in hives if Angela asked her one more time.

Somewhere between salad and gnocchi, Jane announced that they were having a baby girl. The men all smiled, patted her back, offered congratulations and continued devouring Angela's cooking. Constance looked at Maura with tears in her eyes and squeezed her daughter's hand across the table. A thought of hope rushing through her mind,  _oh please let her be better than I was. Love that baby like I should've loved you._ But that was a conversation she would save for another day. This moment was to be celebrated, not brought down by regrets of her own parenting skills. No, that was a conversation that could wait.

If only Angela shared Constance's self control.

After squealing her delight, Angela went on a tangent of all the things she was going to do for her future granddaughter. Knit pink blankets and little slippers with bows, buy frilly dresses and dolls and tea sets. She proclaimed her desire to go shopping with Maura to pick out paint colors and to help design the nursery. She went on and on about how she would finally have the chance to have a girly-girl "daughter" that she never had with Jane. A granddaughter to take shopping and to ballet classes and…

Maura felt bile rise in her throat.

"NO PINK!" Maura screamed.

The table fell silent and all eyes were on the medical examiner. Angela was stunned into silence, a look of confusion on her face. Jane's jaw was on the floor. Korsak was trying not laugh.

Ironically, a deep shade of pink quickly flushed Maura's skin as she realized she had said that out loud. She felt Jane's hand grip her thigh under the table.

Maura looked at all the faces staring back at her before returning her gaze to face the Rizzoli matriarch. "I—I'm sorry. I didn't mean to have such an outburst, it's just…" she took a breath, "I don't want any pink. Not a lot, anyway. I don't want our baby to come into this world with such silly gender labels thrust upon her. She'll face enough of that when she starts school. I want her to have options. Blue  _and_  pink, dolls  _and_  action figures, ballet  _and_  football, science  _and_  art… I, want her to form her own preferences. And that doesn't mean she won't end up loving pink and fashion and ballet, but I don't want to push it on her—I'm sorry."

Jane Rizzoli fell deeper in love.

* * *

"Oh my god, Jane, she does, doesn't she?" Maura said in response to Jane's silence. Her voice in a panic as her pacing quickened.

Pulled from her thoughts, Jane immediately stood up her spot on the couch and made her way over to where Maura was fidgeting. She reached out her hands to steady Maura and stop her from pacing.

"Maura, honey, calm down, okay? Come on," she said as she pulled Maura over to the sofa and gently pushed down on Maura's shoulders to get her to lay back against the armrest. Jane joined her and reached over to grab Maura's legs and rest them on her lap.

"You think she hates you for expressing  _your_  opinion on how you want to raise  _your_  baby?"

" _Our_ baby," Maura corrected, "And yes! You saw her face, she looked absolutely mortified! It's like I crushed her dreams. I don't want her to hate me, Jane!" Her heart rate began to pick up again. "And oh my god I didn't ask you! I'm such a hypocrite! There I was going on and on about how I want to raise our daughter without even talking to you about how you'd like to raise her!"

"Calm down," Jane moved her hands from Maura's calves to her feet, working her thumbs to massage her swollen feet, "First of all, my mother does not hate you; she absolutely adores you; she loves you.  _You_  are the daughter she never had. She can get her girly fix with you, she doesn't need to force it on our baby. I mean, come on Maur, have you met me and my brothers? We've put that women through a lot worse." Jane laughed as she continued to knead Maura's feet, "And secondly, I think the way you described raising our daughter sounds perfect and I agree with you 100%. Although, if our daughter doesn't turn out to be a Red Sox fan, we're going to have a problem."

Maura laughed, amazed at her wife's ability to calm her down and build her up. As someone who always had something to say, she often found herself speechless in these moments when Jane surprised her with compassion and understanding and pure love. She would never tire of this life.

"And besides, I talked to her after dinner. She was just surprised at the outburst; it was very unexpected, but she's not mad at you, so stop worrying about it."

"Jane! Why didn't you just tell me that right away?!"

"Because I know you, you needed to get all that out. It's your way of processing."

"You're too good for me." Maura smiled, closing her eyes as Jane moved to hover over her.

"I could say the same thing about you," Jane whispered as she lowered her head down to kiss Maura on the lips. Maura started laughing.

Sitting back again and pulling Maura up into her lap, Jane asked, "What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking of the last time we were here. In this room, I mean."

"Thanksgiving?"

"Yes. After we told everyone that we were pregnant and you found me in here. And we both questioned how we got so lucky."

"And then we ate pie and I licked whipped cream off of you?" Jane smirked.

"And you ripped my shirt off? And if my memory serves me correctly, you had me in this same position; conveniently straddling you, giving you perfect view of your favorite assets," Maura whispered as she reached behind her to lower the zipper of her dress, slipping it off of her shoulders until it pooled at her waist.

"And if  _my_ memory serves  _me_  correctly, I did this," Jane growled as she moved her hands to Maura's backside and gave a squeeze while pulling Maura closer to her. And just like on Thanksgiving, Maura gasped at the feeling.

"And this," Jane's left hand found it's way to rest on Maura's upper back, pushing lightly until her breasts were almost touching Jane's lips. Jane blew lightly at the skin and watched goosebumps form on Maura's cleavage before lowering her mouth on a bra-covered nipple, feeling it harden immediately.

Maura's eyes closed and her head fell back. "Mmm."

Jane continued upward, kissing each inch of exposed skin until she reached Maura's mouth and whispered, "And then," she stood up and Maura instinctively wrapped her legs around Jane's waist, which was becoming harder to do now with the belly between them. Maura couldn't believe that Jane could still pick her up without showing any signs of struggle. Jane lead them out of the library and down the hall to Maura's childhood room, "I laid you down on the bed," which she did, "and made love to you all night." Jane slowly pulled the rest of Maura's dress off before stepping out of her own clothes.

Jane was moving painfully slow, much too slow for Maura. She usually enjoyed the slower pace Jane set, wanting to pay attention to every part of Maura's body, but tonight, she wanted something different.

"You better do it hard, fast and rough, Jane," Maura said in a whimper, "We have an early flight to catch."

"Then you better do your best to keep quiet, because once again, your parents are down the hall. And if I remember correctly, last time you had quite a difficult time staying quiet. I don't know if we've ever done hard, fast and rough without screaming and bed creaking." Jane grinned as she settled herself above Maura.

Maura reached blindly to her side until she found a pillow and held it over her face, preparing herself to muffle the sound.

Jane laughed.

So, hard, fast and rough it was.

"Shhhhh."


	15. Chapter 15

"It was nice of your parents to drop us off and for letting us stay over last night," Jane said, hauling the couple's luggage behind her as they walked through the airport. Amazingly the two had managed to pack a week's worth of clothing in one large suitcase. Of course, Maura had a small carry-on bag of her own, but considering the fashionista that she was, one bag for the both of them was quite an accomplishment.

"It was, wasn't it? Originally when my mother offered, I thought she would just hire a car for the morning; I didn't expect both her and my father to ride along." Maura said, a smile forming on her face as she and Jane stood in line for security. "It's been so lovely having them here for the winter. I never realized how much I've missed them."

Jane leaned in and kissed Maura's cheek. "I'm happy you're happy."

"I have you to thank for that."

Jane scoffed.

"No, Jane, I'm serious. You bring me so much happiness and joy just by being you and loving me. And what you did for me, for my parents? I could never thank you enough. Your stern confrontation with my mother really changed our relationship for the better." Maura leaned in to place a quick kiss of her own on Jane's lips. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too." Jane enveloped Maura in a hug as they continued to wait in line, which hadn't moved in five minutes. "Jesus, did everyone in Boston decide to fly today?"

"Don't be silly," Maura said as she leaned into the side hug, resting her head against Jane's shoulder, "It would be highly unlikely and I'm pretty sure it would be impossible for all of Boston to... oh." She stopped her explanation as she realized Jane wasn't actually being serious. They both laughed and Jane squeezed Maura's waist tighter.

A few minutes later, the line through security finally started to move and the two made there way up to the TSA officer who checked their ID's and boarding passes and sent them along. Jane lugged the giant suitcase up onto the conveyor belt before pulling out two of the tubs for herself and Maura. Maura held onto Jane's shoulder to steady herself while she slipped out of her flats. Her high heels were put away about a week ago as they could no longer support the weight of her growing belly. She placed her shoes, along with her purse into one of the bins.

Jane had insisted that Maura go ahead of her in line, hoping it sounded like she was just being polite, but really it was the protective side in her. She needed to have eyes on Maura at all times, especially when there was a chance of a pat down by someone other than herself. Luckily for Maura, she got the all clear as she walked through the screening machine.

Maura was re-adjusting her scarf and slipping her shoes back on when she looked back at Jane. Two of the guards were huddled at the computer screen that displayed the contents of passenger luggage and another was asking Jane to step aside. Jane wasn't doing very well at hiding her annoyance.

"Really?  _Really_? I'm a cop for crying out loud!" She yelled as she searched for her badge, "Come on!"

"Mam-"

Maura cringed as she heard the officer address her wife. Wrong word choice, she thought to herself.

"Please calm down," the officer continued, "We've just noticed an unusual object in your suitcase and we need to take a closer look. You're an officer, you understand the importance of safety."

"Detective," Jane clarified, "I'm a homicide  _detective_."

"Well then, you should definitely understand." The officer continued as he pulled Jane aside and another officer ran the luggage through the conveyer belt a second time.

Maura continued to watch the spectacle as she readjusted the bag on her shoulder. Of all people to stop, why did they have to stop Jane? She didn't want a grumpy detective for their eight hour journey. Peering her head, she leaned over to get a better glimpse at the screen that displayed the contents of the luggage... and that's when she saw it. "Oh. my. god," she whispered as she put a hand up to her mouth to cover a laugh.

Jane heard her chuckle and glanced over at her wife, clearly confused at Maura's amusement.

"Mam, we still can't identify the object, we're going to have to open the suitcase and take a closer look, please follow me over here," the officer said as he lead Jane over to the end of the line as another officer began to unzip the large piece of luggage.

"Oh my god." Maura whispered again, her hands moving to cover her face. She briefly though about pulling out her iPhone to record what was about to happen, but then thought better of it.

"Alright," the officer began as he opened the suitcase, "According to the screen, the object should be in this left corner here." Another officer pulled on a pair of gloves as he reached underneath a folded sweater and pulled out the item in question.

"Maura!" Jane yelled in horror and her face turned a deep shade of red as she saw what the man was holding. Maura burst out in laughter and had to hold on to the edge of the conveyer belt to keep herself from falling over. Thank god she was only in her second trimester otherwise she would've been concerned that her water would break or she'd go into a premature labor.

There, in the man's hand was a large, dark purple dildo. The one Jane and Maura used with a harness.

* * *

About twenty minutes later the couple had finally made it through security. After the dildo had been revealed and appeared to be of no threat to anyone on the plane, Maura got her laugh attack under control and had chimed in to explain to the male officers that she and Jane are in a lesbian relationship, married actually, and began to explain the use and purpose of said object. Which, she had to make sure to point out, that the item only added to their sexual experiences, but was not necessary to use for either of them to achieve orgasm. She then went on to explain the difference between the average number of orgasms had in homosexual relationships versus heterosexual relationships. All of which lead to three very uncomfortable and somewhat aroused security officers and a very flustered, mortified and embarrassed detective.

"I can  _not_  believe you packed a dildo!" Jane grunted out as the two made their way to the departure gate. "What were you thinking?!"

Maura had started laughing again before replying, "I was  _thinking_  that we're going to be in Mexico for a week and I plan on being naked and making love to you more than laying out on the beach or swimming in the ocean. Although, I plan on doing a lot of that as well." Maura looked over at Jane as they sat waiting to board the flight. "You're not actually mad are you? I mean, I just thought since this is the last time I'll be able to fly before the baby is born and probably the last vacation we'll have, just the two of us, for quite a while, we could treat this trip as a second honeymoon. It's not often that I can convince you to take time off."

Looking thoughtfully at Maura, Jane's tense face quickly transformed and she couldn't help the little smile that replaced her scowl, "No, I'm not mad at you," she sighed, "But did you really need to pack it? I mean,  _really_?"

Maura leaned in to kiss Jane's neck before whispering playfully in Jane's ear, "Trust me. When I'm riding you, making you scream my name or when you're taking me hard and fast from behind, you'll be glad I packed it." Jane swallowed hard. "And hopefully this will teach you to help me pack instead of watching a hockey game. You would've been fully prepared for that little encounter back there."

"Well played, Dr. Isles. Well played. But you owe me!"

"While I certainly don't think I did anything wrong, I wouldn't mind humoring you. I'd be happy to repay you in sexual favors."

"So... mile high club?" Jane asked as she wiggled her eyebrows.

Maura laughed, "Have you seen this belly?" Maura gestured to her abdomen, not that she needed to point it out, "Have you been in a restroom on a plane before? I'll barely be able to make it in myself, let alone with another person."

"Ugh, fine. What ab-"

Jane was cut off by an announcement over the loud speaker, "We will now begin boarding for our flight to Cozumel, Mexico, with a layover in Dallas. All passengers please make your way to gate 3 to begin boarding."

"Sun here we come!" Jane beamed.

* * *

About two hours into the flight, Jane became restless. The snacks and the drinks had already come and gone and she had tried to take a nap, but had no luck. She looked over at her wife who was asleep with her head resting against the window.

Jane got an idea.

Looking around to make sure there was no flight attendant in sight, she reached over to pull down Maura's tray table, resting it gently against Maura's belly, providing just enough coverage to make what she was about to do somewhat discreet. She couldn't help but smirk as she reached her left hand out and over the armrest between them, placing it between Maura's thighs, grateful for her wife's decision to wear a dress. Only Maura Isles would find a dress comfortable to travel in.

Jane slowly began to rub her hand against Maura's center, gently coaxing her out of slumber. A small, barely-there moan escaped Maura's lips as her eyes fluttered open. A moment later her head shot up as she remembered where she was and what Jane was doing to her.

"Jane!"

"What?" Jane asked innocently as she continued rubbing.

"What do you think you're do-," she gasped as Jane's fingers pushed past her underwear, "-ing."

"Joining the mile high club. I just found out that you can still gain membership even if it's not done in the bathroom." Jane teased.

"Jane we can't do this here, what if someone sees?! Or what- ah, oh my god- what if someone hears us?" Maura breathed out in a panicked voice.

"We'll just have to be careful, won't we?"

"Jane..." Maura started to protest again, but when she felt Jane's fingers begin to circle her opening, she gave up the fight.  _Fuck it_ , she thought,  _I'll freshen up during the layover._

With one more glance around to make sure no one was coming down the aisle, Jane returned to the task at hand. Literally. She leaned over and kissed Maura's cheek before relaxing back into her seat, after all, she had to remain somewhat discreet. Maura's breathing increased in quick short breaths in anticipation of Jane's next move.

Slowly and easily, Jane's fingers slid up and into her lover's opening. Warm velvety walls tightened over her fingers as she stilled her movements, allowing Maura to adjust to the intrusion. Once Maura exhaled and closed her eyes, Jane began to slide in and out, slowly. Painfully slow.

In and out.

In and out.

In and out.

Maura whimpered in frustration as she shifted her hips in an attempt to create more friction.

Jane slid in again, scissoring her fingers a few times before increasing the pace of her thrusts.

Maura put her hand up to her mouth in an attempt to muffle the sounds that were escaping her lips. She began to breath heavily through her nose as her free hand slammed against the tray table when she felt the familiar clenching in the pit of her stomach. She held a white-knuckle grip on the tray as Jane gave one rough thrust and moved her thumb in a frantic rhythm over Maura's clit.

"MMMmmmhmmffff..." Maura muffled into her hand as an orgasm ripped through her body, hoping that a majority of the passengers were asleep.

Jane continued with a few more thrusts, allowing Maura to ride out the final waves of her orgasm, before pulling her hand free and readjusting Maura's underwear. Her fingers were coated in a warm, sticky substance; one she was very familiar with.

Maura lowered the hand that was covering her mouth and heavily exhaled. She turned her head to the side and slowly opened her eyes to look at Jane, chest heaving.

Jane gave Maura a smug look and raised her coated fingers to her mouth, quietly moaning as she sucked Maura's juices off of her fingers. Maura's mouth hung open as she watched.

"Welcome to the mile high club, Doctor Isles."


	16. Chapter 16

The layover in Dallas was long and torturous. Aside from Maura being able to freshen up after Jane's little escapade on the first flight, the waiting game at the airport was less than ideal. Jane was fidgety and irritated. Maura tried to remain calm and work her way through a book she had purchased at the newsstand, but was distracted every time Jane rubbed at her scar tissue or when her squirmy baby made a movement.

Three hours later they were in the sky. Unfortunately for Maura, Jane had passed out the minute she sat down and her mile high membership card wouldn't be receiving another punch. Probably for the best, she thought.

By the time the couple arrived at their destination, it was dark and both were exhausted and crabby. They mustered up all the necessary energy to check-in, find their villa and collapse on the king sized bed. They would enjoy the ocean views, pig-out at the buffet and make sweet love tomorrow, but right now, they needed sleep.

* * *

Jane woke up to pressure on her thighs and fingers tugging at her belt. She groaned at the bright sun that filtered though the window as she rubbed the sleep out her eyes, finally taking in the visual before her.

Maura was straddled over her legs and her hands were pulling out Jane's belt and unzipping her jeans. By her appearance, Jane could tell that Maura had been up for quite a while. Her hair was damp and pulled into a loose braid that hung over her shoulder and she was dressed in a light yellow sundress, clearly ready for the beaches of Mexico. The brutal Boston winter was all the convincing Jane needed to agree to this week-long getaway. Ok, Maura's pout and puppy dog eyes might have done the trick.

Maura stood briefly to pull off Jane's pants, but quickly resumed her position on top of the detective. "Good morning," she whispered as she did her best to lean down and place a kiss on the corner of Jane's mouth. Her growing belly was now getting in the way of getting close to her wife and it drove her crazy. Something so simple as leaning in for a kiss or a hug was now met with a giant obstacle between them. They somehow made it work.

"Morning," Jane sleepily replied, sliding her hands up Maura's thighs. Jane turned her head towards the window and noticed the beautiful view; sun, sand and ocean, "We're in Mexico," she breathed out, almost as if she had forgotten their previous day of travel.

"Yes," Maura said as she pulled Jane's shirt up and over her head, "We are. And if you don't get up soon we're going to miss the all-you-can-eat breakfast buffet."

Jane smirked, "I don't think so."

Slightly confused, Maura wrinkled her nose, "No, Jane I'm serious. The morning buffet ends at 10:30am in order to provide enough time to switch out the breakfast items and replace them with appropriate food selections for lunch. It's already after 9:00am now and you still need to shower and get ready. And I'm serious about the shower Jane, don't even try to argue with me and say you'll get clean in the pool. We had a full day of travel and you slept in your clothes from yesterday and- OH!"

She was cut off and surprised as Jane sat up and flipped their positions. Maura was now flat on her back with Jane hovering on all fours above her, leaning down and kissing her.

"Jane. Come on, we need to go." Maura tried to protest.

"Come on?" Jane questioned playfully on Maura's neck, "I think I do that."

"Jane, I'm serious. As much I want you to continue doing what you're doing, I don't want you to miss breakfast. You get so crabby when you don't eat and that is the last thing I want to deal... with." Maura struggled to get our her reply as Jane had moved down her body, nestling her cheek against a pale thigh.

"I promise, we won't miss breakfast," Jane responded as her lips placed feather light kisses on the insides of Maura's thighs, her hands coming around to push Maura's dress up higher and grab a firm hold on her waist. "And besides, I've got an all-I-can-eat buffet right..." she kissed Maura's center over the fabric of her swimsuit bottoms, "...here."

Maura groaned as Jane continued to tease her, she was about to give in and let Jane have her way with her, but she knew they would never leave the room if she didn't stop right now.

"Jane," she tugged gently on the brown curls, eventually pulling Jane up to kiss her, "As much as I would like to be your breakfast this morning, I would much rather enjoy your company at the buffet. We have an entire week to make love on every surface in this villa, but right now I want to eat bacon and pancakes with you. And sit on the beach and swim and see your body in a bathing suit. I want to feel your hands all over my body as you rub in sun tan lotion and steal kisses when no one is looking and slip my hands in your suit bottoms when we venture out into the water. You can eat me out later. I promise."

Jane just stared lovingly at her wife as she went on her long tangent, she should feel insulted, but she couldn't help but smile. "I can't believe your choosing bacon over sex. Over me!" Jane retorted jokingly as she removed her self from atop Maura and made her way to the bathroom to shower. "It better be good bacon."

Maura laughed as she stood from the bed and made her way over to their suitcase. They hadn't even left the room yet and she already had to change her swimsuit bottoms.

* * *

Breakfast long forgotten, the two had settled into lounge chairs on the white sand beach, basking in the warmth of the Mexican sun. After a rough few weeks of gruesome homicide cases along with with the brutal Boston winter, this vacation was exactly what the doctor had ordered. Literally.

Jane lay on her stomach, exposing her back to the warm rays. She turned her head to the left to look at her wife and found herself in awe, once again at her beauty. Maura was propped up in the lounge chair, book in her lap. She wore a red bikini and an adorable sunhat and Jane felt certain that Maura was the only pregnant woman who could still look sexy in a bikini; giant belly and all.

"You're staring," Maura said without looking up from her book.

Startled, Jane propped herself up on her elbows and looked over at her wife. "Can't help it. I mean, look at you. You're beautiful."

Smiling, Maura reached out her hand to squeeze Jane's, "Thank you."

"So, uh you see any names you like?" Jane asked as she noticed the title of the book Maura was reading. Jane shifted her position and rolled onto her back, adjusting her chair to a sitting position.

Maura glanced at the book before looking over at Jane, "There are a few that have caught my eye, but nothing has struck me as  _the one_ ," Maura paused as she folded over the corner of the page she was on and closed the book. "Actually, I've been thinking about her middle name."

"Yeah?" Jane questioned, arching her eyebrows, "What are you thinking?"

"Well, it's not very  _feminine_ ," Maura said with air-quotes, "And it's definitely not unique, but it's somewhat sentimental and I like the meaning."

"You're killing me here! Come on, just tell me. I promise not to laugh," Jane said as she reached out to hold Maura's hand again.

"Fine," Maura gave in, "Alexander." Maura shut her eyes, afraid of Jane's reaction.

"Alexander?" Jane repeated and lifted her eyebrows.

"Yes. It's just an idea...middle name of course. To be honest, I don't see us with such a common first name for our child."

"And what's so sentimental about it?" Jane asked.

"Well, it's my mother's maiden name, which is probably why it came to mind, but that's not really the reason why I like it. In Greek, Alexander means 'defender of people.' It makes me think of you," Maura said shyly. "But other than that, I haven't found anything that I absolutely love."

"I think that's really sweet, Maur... that you thought of me," Jane whispered back, "Come on," she said as she tugged at Maura's hand, pulling her up to a standing position, "Let's go for a swim."

Maura could tell that Jane was trying to distract her. She often abruptly changed the subject to avoid a conversation or build up the courage to admit something. Maura decided to humor her and allow herself to be pulled into the salty water. The two waded deeper into the ocean until the only skin visible was from their shoulders up. Maura was distracted by a couple nearby who were getting into a small yellow kayak so she didn't see her detective disappear under the water. Not until she heard a splash of water and arms encircling her from behind. Jane rested a wet chin on Maura's shoulder.

 _Here it comes_ , thought Maura,  _whatever she wants to say, she's going to say it now_.

Placing a kiss on Maura's neck, Jane whispered, "What about Elsa? For a first name?"

Maura closed her eyes as Jane's hands tenderly rubbed her belly.

"Elsa? Like the queen from that Disney movie we saw a few weeks ago? The one I had to drag you to?" Maura teased.

"No! Ok... maybe...yes. Ok fine, that's where I got the idea, but then I looked it up in the book you were reading and found out that in Swedish, Elsa means truth."

"Really?"

"Yeah and it reminded me of you. You know, you're always seeking the truth, you never lie and you value honesty," Jane paused, "I guess we both had each other in mind when we were thinking of names. And Elsa in the movie reminded me a little bit of you, too."

"She did?" Maura asked, placing her hands over the ones resting on her abdomen. "That's funny. She reminded me of myself, too. Alone. Thinking she was ok with being all by herself. The Ice Queen... Queen of the Dead. It was all oddly similar."

Jane's heart ached as Maura spoke, knowing she was thinking of her childhood and all the years she spent alone before Jane.

"Hey, stop it. She also did what she thought she had to do to protect herself and her sister and she created Olaf, remember? She was capable of so much good."

"Elsa reminds me of you, too. Brave. Protective. Loyal," Maura turned in Jane's embrace before bringing Jane's hands back down to her stomach. "I think you just named our baby, detective."

Tears glistened in her eyes as she met Maura's gaze. "Really?"

"Really. Hi baby Elsa." She whispered as she looked lovingly at her belly under the water.

"Baby Elsa Alexander Rizzoli."

Maura's head shot up at the middle name "Are you sure?"

"It's only fitting that she get an odd middle name, you know, to go along with Clementine and Dorothea." Jane smirked and Maura laughed.

"Come on, let's go back to our villa," Maura said as she pulled Jane toward the beach.

"You don't want to lay out anymore?"

"I've had enough sun for today. Besides, you just named our baby. I think I owe you."

"If I remember correctly, you also owe me for that little incident at the airport."

"And if  _I_ remember correctly, there was a certain all-you-can-eat buffet you were hoping to enjoy," Maura said in a sultry voice as she made her way back to the lounge chairs to grab their belongings.

"Let's eat!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Name changes in the sequel.


	17. Chapter 17

It was the second to last day of their trip and Jane never wanted to leave. She wanted to continue to drink fresh margaritas and eat avocados at every meal, wake up every morning to new freckles splattered across her lover's body, darkened by the sun. She wanted to spend those mornings kissing each new fleck, trace them with her fingers and make love until their bodies were too tender to move. She wanted to lay in the sand and swim in the ocean and watch her wife write in her journal while she sat on a large beach towel; her golden hair, wind blown and salty resting on her shoulder. She wanted to tuck it behind an ear and kiss her cheek and talk to their baby and pretend that the world and all the people in it were good.

But that was not the case.

In two days they would be on a flight back to Boston. And while she loved their home and their careers, Jane couldn't help but feel a sense of melancholia float around her at the thought of all the evil that surrounded their lives. She was afraid for her baby;  _their_  baby. How would she protect her from this world of criminals?

"Honey are you alright?"

Jane's thoughts were interrupted by the familiar voice of Maura's concern.

"Jane?" she asked again.

"Uh- what? Um, yeah. I'm fine." Jane replied, stumbling over her words.

"I don't believe you." Maura said as she looked over her shoulder at Jane who was sitting comfortably behind Maura on their large beach towel.

"And why is that?"

"You've had your hands resting on my back for the past ten minutes. I'm certain it only took you two minutes to finish rubbing the suntan lotion on my back."

Jane looked confused and she glanced down at her hands, which were indeed resting idly on Maura's spine, "Oh."

Her response did nothing to ease Maura's concern. Turning fully to face Jane, she sat across from her wife, pretzel-style so their knees bumped. She reached to place the cap back on the lotion bottle before reaching out to hold Jane's hands in her own, rubbing her fingers gently over scars.

"Sweetie, what's wrong? I know that look on you."

Finally seeming to come out of her daze, Jane looked up at Maura, hating herself for causing that look of concern on her face.

"I-I was just thinking, that' all."

"That's all?" Maura pushed, continuing to rub fingers and thumbs of knuckles and scars.

Jane smirked, "You know me too well."

Maura nodded, "Yes, I do and yet I'm still trying to figure you out."

Jane sucked in a breath and exhaled before continuing. "I was just thinking about how nice it is to be here with you. How nice it is to not have to think or worry about anything," she paused, "No bad guys."

"Ah," Maura replied, "So that's what this is about. You're thinking about the baby again. Thinking about how to protect her."

Jane stared, stunned, "How do you-?"

"I'm  _that_  good." Maura teased. "But Jane, I thought we talked about this."

"I know, it's just... I can't help it. Something about being here at this resort where everyone is happy and on vacation, not a god damn care in the world... it's like a bubble," she sighed, "I just want everything to be perfect for her. I don't want... I wish she could stay in a little protected bubble forever." A small tear escaped one corner of her eye and she angrily swept it away, "Dammit. She's not even here yet and I'm already an over protective mom. For christ's sake, I'm in Mexico on a beautiful beach, sitting across from my beautiful wife and I'm crying over the evil of this world." She laughed as she shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, alright?" she brought a fist up to her mouth and kissed each knuckle. "I'm glad you told me. I know how hard it can be for you to do that, so thank you. Thank you for telling me." she paused again, waiting for Jane to look at her. "I love you, you know, even when you're soft and emotional."

"I know." Jane smiled, squeezing Maura's hands.

"Good. Come here," Maura said as she pulled Jane's hand to her bare stomach, flattening them on her lower belly, "I think baby Elsa wants to say hi to her momma."

Jane looked at her with confusion.

"Just wait a minute."

A few beats of silence and staring into each other's eyes passed before Jane quickly looked down and back up again. Maura wished she had a camera to capture the look on her lover's face when she looked back up.

There were no words for this. Maura searched her brain for a word, a phrase, a feeling, anything to describe what she felt as she saw the look of pure joy on Jane's face. A look of surprise, love, and excitement at her first feeling of their baby kicking. A huge grin was etched on her face.

Maura was melting.

"Oh my god, Maur! When did she start doing this?!" Jane exclaimed, moving her hands around Maura's belly, trying to get a feel at every angle.

Maura quickly wiped away her tears before placing her hands on top of Jane's, "A few weeks now, but I've only recently been able to feel the kick from the outside. She's quite the active, energized little girl. Just like her momma."

Jane leaned in and rested her forehead against Maura's, both looking down at her belly.

"And if she's anything else like her momma, she'll be strong; a fighter. She'll be alright." Maura whispered. "We'll be alright."

* * *

"Dance with me tonight?" Maura stated, more than asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Dance with me tonight, please?" Maura asked with puppy dog eyes across the table at dinner. "You know that little outdoor bar you had a drink at yesterday? Well, I did some research and apparently at night they turn it into a little dance area. I thought it would be fun."

"I don't dance."

"That's not true, detective. If I recall correctly, which I do, we danced together on New Year's Eve. We danced together on our wedding day. We dan-"

"Ok, ok, I get it," Jane cut her off, "but that was different. That was slow dancing. All I had to do was hold you and sway to the music. I can't do that grindy stuff."

"But I can." Maura replied with a smirk. "Please Jane? I'll make it worth your while. Please? Don't make me beg."

"But I love it when you beg."

"Jane."

"..."

" _Jane_."

"Ugh, fine."

"Yay!" Maura exclaimed as she clapped her hands. "I promise you, you won't regret it."

"That's debatable." Jane grumbled under her breath.

* * *

A few hours later Maura stepped out of the bathroom wearing a casual, (casual for Maura) white flowy sundress and beaded sandals. Her hair was down and rested on one shoulder; air dried and wavy. She was a vision.

Jane was sitting on the edge of the bed when Maura emerged and her jaw just about hit the floor. Goddess is the word that came to mind. Maura looked absolutely stunning with minimal makeup, natural hair and the freckles. Oh. My. God. The freckles. After six days in the sun, Maura was glowing and every inch of her skin was covered in beautiful dusty gold flecks. Jane was tempted to throw her on the bed and trace each one with her lips. Screw the dancing. But she knew Maura would kill her if she did that, so instead she stared on and felt very underdressed in her cut-off jean shorts and black v-neck.

"Ready?" Maura asked after a few minutes of letting Jane stare.

"Do we have to?" Jane replied like a whiney child.

"Oh come on, Jane I'm only asking you to go dancing. It's honestly not the worst thing in the world. I'll even let you take a shot before you get on the dance floor." Maura said as she pulled at Jane's hand, leading them towards the door.

Bribing with alcohol? There's no way Jane was getting out of this.

* * *

When the couple reached the dance area, Jane quickly pulled Maura over to the bar. She was getting her promised tequila shot, that was for damn sure. If only Jane had known what Maura's motives were...

The bartender brought over a shot glass filled to the rim with tequila, accompanied by a salt shaker and a lime wedge. Before Jane had a chance to reach for the salt, Maura quickly grabbed her wrist, "Let me," she purred. Jane couldn't do anything but watch.

Maura reached out with one hand to grab the lime before slowly bringing it up to her neck, never breaking eye-contact with Jane, she squeezed lightly, allowing just enough juice to coat the pulse point on her neck. She then tilted her head, reached for the salt shaker and shook; the small particles clung to the liquid before she set down the shaker and brought the lime wedge up to her mouth, holding the wedge between her teeth out to Jane. She rose her eyebrows; a challenge.

 _Fuuuuck,_ Jane thought as she watched Maura lean back, elbows resting against the bar. Waiting.

"You're trying to kill me aren't you?" Jane asked and Maura shrugged a shoulder and tilted her head to the side.

Jane tilted her own head and leaned in, causing Maura to tremble with anticipation at the breath on her neck. After a moment, Jane leaned in and slowly ran her warm tongue over Maura's pulse point and sucked gently, lapping up the salt before reaching to grab the shot off the bar. She downed it quickly before capturing the lime in her mouth and sucked, lime juice dripping down her chin. She reached up to pull the wedge from Maura's mouth and quickly replaced it with her lips, capturing a moan. It didn't take long for Maura to open her mouth, inviting an eager tongue to explore. Jane continued to deepen the kiss and push Maura more firmly against the bar.

Maura allowed the display of affection to continue, she loved when she could get Jane like this, completely oblivious to the fact that they were in public and not so discreetly hiding their lust for one another. Maura had always loved the thrill of being watched and getting caught. She couldn't help it, especially when she had a hot detective as her wife.

Reluctantly, Jane broke away to breath and Maura took the opportunity to lick the juice off of Jane's chin; licks mixed with open mouthed kisses, she continued her exploration down Jane's neck before pulling away and leading Jane over to the dance floor.

"You ready?" Maura asked as she maneuvered them to the middle of the dance floor. Moving bodies surrounding them and the dimly lit lanterns made it difficult to see anything too clearly, which was probably for the best. The blaring music canceled out the sound of voices.

Jane was about to protest, about to offer an alternative to the night's activities, but stopped mid sentence as she watched Maura seductively swing her hips, dip her knees and comb her fingers through her hair. Jane would never understand how her nearly 40 year-old  _pregnant_  wife looked sexier and moved with more ease than a majority of the twenty-somethings on the dance floor.

"Get behind me," Maura commanded in sultry voice, "And put your hands on me."

Jane obeyed. Of course. She slid up behind Maura, sliding one hand to grip Maura's hip, pulling her flush against herself. Ass meeting pelvis perfectly. Her other hand slid up and rested under Maura's breast.

Maura smiled at the feeling of Jane molding perfectly against her body. The music got louder and Maura set a rhythm; dipping her knees in time with beat, swaying her hips and roughly grinding her behind into Jane's pelvis.

Jane groaned at the feeling.

They continued to dance through a number of songs, their bodies glistening with sweat. Jane's hand tightened on Maura's hip as her other slid up Maura's side before reaching the strap of her dress. She gently eased it over to the side of Maura's shoulder before placing sloppy kisses along her shoulder, neck and behind her ear.

Maura began to pant at the feeling of Jane's tongue on her ear, causing her to increase her movements against Jane's body. Maura reached her left hand up and over to secure a hand firmly in Jane's hair, keeping her in place.

The increased friction of Maura's movements caused the seam of Jane's shorts to rub oh so nicely against her center, causing her to take a deep intake of breath in Maura's ear. Her hands tightened, pulling Maura closer, adjusting her position slightly to gain even more friction.

Maura knew exactly what she was doing. Ever since Jane's little escapade in the air (bringing her to orgasm on a crowded plane), Maura had been thinking about how she could get her revenge. At the feeling and sound of Jane's whimper against her ear, Maura knew she had found the perfect moment.

Maura removed her hand from Jane's backside and slid it between their moving bodies, only stopping when she reached the button of Jane's shorts.

Jane continued to suck on Maura's neck and hold her tight, completely oblivious to what Maura was about to do... until...

Maura's hand slipped between the barrier of jean shorts, past the cotton underwear and into the warm wetness of her lover's center.

Jane's lips stopped mid kiss, a breath caught in her throat.

" _Maura_." She attempted a firm warning, but new it was a failed effort.

Maura smirked and continued dancing as if nothing was out of the ordinary before she slid her fingers down further through wet folds. Her other hand that was resting on the back of Jane's neck pulled tighter, making sure Jane didn't attempt to get away. She adjusted her hand just an inch before she dipped her knees and forcefully ground her ass against her hand, causing it to roughly enter Jane. Maura could feel Jane's velvety walls glide easily along her fingers as Jane let out an audible gasp.

Luckily, the music was so loud and everyone was paying attention to their own partners that no one paid much attention to the raunchy display of affection happening amongst them.

"Maura..." Jane breathed out heavily, "are you crazy!?"

"Crazy about you," she laughed as she slid her fingers deeper, "Do you want me to stop?" she purred, picking up the pace of her movements against Jane's body.

"Ye-" Jane started to get out, but as Maura thrust into her and she felt the build up in the pit of her stomach, she quickly changed her tune, "No... don't stop.  _Fuck_ , don't stop," she moaned.

"That's what I thought."

Maura's hand started to cramp up at the unusual position, but she knew she couldn't leave Jane hanging. She moved her hand on Jane's neck down to Jane's ass, gripping hard before instructing Jane.

"Jane," she purred in a voice dripping with sex, "I need you to thrust into me, ok?"

Jane nodded wordlessly against Maura's neck, moving both hands to grab at Maura's waist, giving herself a little more leverage.

Maura squeezed Jane's ass tightly and stilled the hand that was currently in her wife before commanding, "Now."

And in an instant, Maura was jolted forward as Jane eagerly and roughly thrusted against Maura, panting and moaning with each thrust. Maura had to grab onto a nearby beam that supported the outdoor structure, she rested her forehead against her forearm as Jane continued to press herself deeply against Maura.

"Oh  _god_ , Jane" Maura moaned out. The feeling of Jane roughly pounding against her, feeling Jane's walls tighten around her fingers with every thrust, Maura couldn't help getting turned on.

"Fuck, Maur I'm gonna..."

_Thrust._

_Thrust._

_Grunt._

_Moan._

_Thrust._

"Come for me, Jane." Maura purred.

Jane's nails dug into Maura's hips through her dress and with one final thrust, she screamed out and collapsed against Maura's back, causing Maura's cheek to slam against the supporting beam. They both slumped against the beam, panting and glistening with sweat.

After a few moments to catch their breath, Maura slowly pulled her fingers out of Jane and turned around in their embrace as Jane pushed her against the beam. Maura brought her fingers up to her mouth, savoring the taste of Jane. And that's when Jane lost it.

She pulled Maura away from the beam and maneuvered their way through the crowded dance floor. She slapped Maura on the ass as they struggled to run through the sand on unsteady legs and grunted, "Bedroom. Now."

 


	18. Chapter 18

 

_"Bedroom. Now."_

* * *

Stumbling through the sand on unstable legs, Maura was humming with anticipation. She could feel Jane's eyes on her from behind and was certain after the little stunt she pulled on the dance floor that once they were safely in their room, Jane was going to go wild.

And she was right.

As soon as the door slammed shut behind them, Jane nudged Maura towards the bed, "I want you naked on your hands and knees by the time I come out," she demanded in her sultry voice as she made her way to the bathroom.

_Oh, god._

Tonight would not be gentle lovemaking. Tonight would be rough, passionate  _fucking_. And while Maura enjoyed the gentle, slow lovemaking they so often participated in, she couldn't hide the thrill she felt when it was like this. Jane could be pounding into her, pulling at her hair or Maura could be biting so hard, drawing blood, scraping her nails against warm skin and yet their love and adoration still came through. No matter how rough.

Distracted by her thoughts, Maura had only managed to slip out of her sandals and underwear when Jane sauntered up behind her. Maura gasped when she felt Jane's hands roughly grab the hem of her dress, pushing it up past her waist.

"I thought I told you to be naked and on the bed by the time I got back," Jane whispered in Maura's ear.

"I-"

"Ah, ah ah, Dr. Isles. No excuses." Jane said, pushing Maura towards the edge of the bed until the front of her thighs pressed against the mattress.

And that's when Maura felt it. The object that had embarrassed Jane at the airport was now pressing firmly on the back of her thigh. Maura let out an audible gasp.

"You didn't think I'd let you go the entire trip without using it, did you? After what you put me through at the airport?" Jane whispered before placing a kiss on Maura's shoulder, "And that little stunt out on the dance floor?" she paused, "Not a smart move, doctor."

Jane's hand had traveled to Maura's center, fingers rubbing lightly over a bundle of nerves. Maura slumped forward, hands bracing herself on the mattress.

And just as quickly as Jane's hand had appeared, it was removed. Maura whimpered at the loss of contact and Jane pushed her forward until she was on her hands and knees in the middle of the bed.

"Take off your dress." Jane demanded as she waited at the foot of the bed.

After taking a moment to catch her breath, Maura sat up on her knees and slowly pulled the dress up and over her head and tossed the item to the side. Her mind was overrun with arousal that she didn't even think about the wrinkles. Sitting back on the heels of her feet, she reached behind her for the clasp of her bra, looking over her shoulder to glance at Jane with a sultry stare before unhooking and discarding the last remaining piece of clothing between the two of them. She resumed her position on her hands and knees, waiting patiently for Jane to make the next move.

Next thing Maura knew, Jane was behind her, hands roughly at her waist, moving towards her ass, squeezing firmly. Jane pressed her thighs against the backs of Maura's, letting the object rub against her lightly. She leaned in and lowered herself down, resting her upper body against Maura's back as best she could in this postion.

Maura dropped down to her elbows and moaned as she felt Jane's hardened nipples press against her skin.

Satisfied with the reaction, Jane moved her left hand near Maura's left elbow to support her weight as her right hand traveled up Maura's torso until it reached a full breast. She kneaded it; loving the weight of it in her hand. She roughly pinched a sensitive nipple causing Maura to drop her head and sigh.

After a few moments of enjoying each breast, Jane trailed her hand back down Maura's torso, dipping it between folds, not at all surprised to find that Maura was more than ready for her. She cockily smiled and leaned in once again to whisper in Maura's ear, her voice dripping with sex.

"I bet you're feeling pretty proud of yourself, aren't you Dr. Isles?" she purred. "You enjoyed that little stunt you pulled," she moved away from Maura's ear just enough to bite down hard on the skin that connected neck and shoulder. "You enjoyed it quite a bit from what I'm feeling on my fingers right now."

Maura was breathing heavily.

Another hard bite.

"I asked you a question."

Doing her best to remember what Jane had asked her, Maura let out a breath before responding, "Yes. I-I enjoyed it."

Trailing her tongue and teeth down Maura's back, alternating between hard bites and soothing kisses, she returned her mouth back up to Maura's ear. "And did you think I'd just let you get away with that?" She questioned, moving her hand from Maura's center around to her ass, "Seduce me with body shots, distract me and take me on the dance floor? For everyone to see?"

Jane gave a thrust of her hips, rolling against Maura. The tip of the dildo rubbing ever so lightly against Maura's core. Maura let out a low whimper. Jane was teasing and she didn't know how much more of this she could take.

"You knew exactly what you were doing, didn't you? You knew I'd get all worked up and would take you back here and  _fuck_  you." Jane said as she leaned back slightly to grab the tip of the dildo and insert it into Maura.

Maura trembled.

"It's what you wanted, isn't it, doctor?"

After a moment of no response, Jane moved her right hand and gave a quick, firm slap on Maura's ass.

"OH! Oh Jane..." Maura uttered, breathing heavily. Arousal taking over.

"Isn't it?" Jane questioned again.

"I-I,"  _god, why can't I focus_ , Maura thought to herself, "I-YES!"

Jane slid the dildo in another inch. Maura whimpered.

"Yes,  _what_?"

"I knew what I was-"  _goddammit Jane_ , "I knew what I was doing." She breathed out.

Another inch in, but not enough for it to be satisfying. Maura was ready to scream in frustration.

"And?" Jane question, sliding a hand up Maura's torso, yet again, to pinch a hardened nipple.

_And? And what? What else did she ask... oh._

"I-I wanted it."  _Please Jane, just do it already!_

"What did you want, doctor?"

Another pinch.

Maura moaned.

"Um, I... YOU! I wanted... I  _want_ you, Jane! God dammit, I want you!"

Maura felt the dildo slide in another inch and felt another pinch at her breast. Jane still didn't have the answer she was looking for.

 _What is she looking for? What does she want me to say?!_ The frustration was driving Maura crazy. And then it hit her.

Maura cleared her throat before she confidently answered, "I want you, Jane. And I want you to  _fuck_  me.  _Please_  fuck me!"

Jane smirked.

"Well why didn't you just say so?" Jane replied as she thrust herself fully into Maura; gripping both hips for better leverage she pounded herself, thrust after thrust into her wife.

"Jane! Oh god, oh god..." Maura fisted the sheets in front of her, barely having the strength to support herself on wobbly elbows.

Jane continued to thrust, pulling herself out completely before slamming back in. The sounds coming from Maura's mouth were making it extremely hard to focus. But they were also very encouraging. So she picked up the pace.

A pace that caused sweat to trickle down her body. A pace that caused Maura's breasts to sway uncontrollably. A pace that filled the room with loud claps of skin on skin.

"Jane... Jane," Maura lifted one hand and reached back for Jane's hand on her hip, "I can't. I-I.. Oh! I can't... this position... it's too much..." Maura panted.

Immediately Jane understood. The position was putting too much strain on Maura's back; the weight of her belly couldn't handle this. So, without pulling out, Jane maneuvered them onto their sides in a familiar spooning position and continued to pump in and out from behind Maura.

Jane liked this position better anyway. In this position she could feel the full length of Maura's body, she could kiss a shoulder, a neck, an ear; she could easily grab Maura's breasts. And best of all, Maura had better access to touch Jane.

And oh did she touch her.

Maura reached behind her, gripping for dear life onto Jane's ass, helping her pump harder and deeper. Blood was most definitely drawn. She then moved her hand to the back of Jane's neck, doing her best to pull her into a kiss. Jane happily obliged and they engaged in a wet, sloppy, extremely messy kiss. Tongue on cheeks and chins. Moans and grunts captured by hungry mouths. Lips caught between teeth.

Jane could sense Maura was close so she moved a hand down to rub a sensitive clit and she thrust one

more.

time.

and...

"FUCK! Jane... jane... oh my  _god_... _fuck_ "

Music to Jane's ears.

Jane let Maura ride out the last few bolts of her orgasm before she gently pulled out and discarded the harness on the floor. They both lay for several minutes, bodies moving as one as they tried to catch their breath, tried to cool down after such an intense session.

When Jane felt Maura's breathing start to even, she began to tenderly kiss her way down Maura's body. A gentle, warm kiss on every scratch, ever patch of red skin, every forming bruise. It was something Jane did after they made love, er,  _fucked_  like this. It was Jane's way of reassuring Maura that what they did was still done in love. That each bruise, each welt, each red fingerprint, each hard thrust, each fowl word was still done in love. A silent statement of  _I love you. I'm sorry if I hurt you. I love you. Forgive me. I love you._

But there was nothing to be sorry for, nothing to forgive. No reassurances needed to be made. Maura knew. Every touch, every look and every word. Maura knew how much Jane loved her, even when things got rough. She knew.

After Jane had kissed every mark, she pulled the sheet up over their bodies and snuggled in close to Maura, holding her tight. She thought Maura was asleep when she heard a familiar voice.

"I know you'd never hurt me," Maura said in a hoarse whisper, "I love you."

Jane hugged tighter and kissed a cheek.

"I love you too."

* * *

The next morning, they had woken up in the same position. Warm bodies intertwined in a mess of sheets. Their favorite way to wake up.

Turning in the embrace, Maura shifted her position so she could face Jane, trailing a finger down her neck, beneath a breast before resting it on Jane's hip. She noticed deep red scratches on Jane's bottom and thighs, bruises on her neck. She made a mental note to trim her nails.

When Jane finally opened her eyes, she gasped at the sight in front of her and quickly sat herself up on an elbow, reaching out with her other arm to cup Maura's cheek. "Oh my god, Maur."

"What?" Maura replied, sleepily.

"Your face! Half your cheek is purple! Did I-" her thought was cut off when she glanced down at the rest of Maura's body "Oh my god." She looked down at a bruised hand print forming on Maura's ass, teeth marks on Maura's neck and god that bruise on her face. "Did I do that?" she finished her sentence.

Sitting up, Maura reached for her compact on the nightstand and looked at her face in the mirror. Jane was right, there was quite the bruise forming on her cheek, but she couldn't remember how it had gotten there.

"Did I... did I hit you?" Jane asked, concerned that her ways had gotten out of control and she couldn't remember.

"What?! No, god no." Maura quickly answered as she reached out to grab Jane's hand, "Of course you didn't hit me. You would never do that."

"Then where did that bruise come from?" Jane replied, sitting up to pull Maura against her as they sat back against the headboard. "I don't remember touching your face last night. At least not hard enough to leave a bruise like that."

Maura sat for a moment, rubbing a thumb over Jane's hands, thinking back to the night's events, doing her best to place the moment where she might've gotten the bruise.

When she figured it out, she burst out laughing.

"What?" Jane asked, "This isn't funny!"

"Actually, it kind of is," Maura said between giggles, "I'm almost certain I got this bruise on the dance floor."

Jane gave a questionable glance.

"When you climaxed," Jane cringed at the word, "You collapsed against me and I slammed by cheek into the supporting beam. That must be how I got this bruise."

"Oh my god." Jane said as she covered her face.

"You have to admit, it's quite amusing."

They both laughed, but Maura could still see the sense of uneasiness on Jane's face. She reached out to rest a hand on Jane's cheek.

"Hey. Look at me," she said as she tilted Jane's chin to face her, "I'm fine. You didn't hurt me. I know you love me. I know the marks on my body might look painful, but they're not. I like it when we get rough like that and I love waking up with little battle wounds because I know they're from you and I know there is no malice behind them. Just pure love and lust. I love you. I trust you. I know you'd never hurt me."

Jane smiled.  _How did I get this woman? How did I get so lucky to have someone like her fall in love with me and understand me so completely?_

"Thanks Maur. I love you."

* * *

Three hours later they were on a plane back to Boston, already missing their little oasis. Their escape from reality.

After getting comfortable in their seats, Jane pulled out an envelope and handed it to Maura.

"You wanna open it now?" she asked, placing it on the tray in front of her wife.

They were both a little skeptical when the check-out clerk at the hotel handed them the manilla envelope, stating that one of their guests had left it for the couple. They were in such a hurry to get to the airport on time that Jane grabbed the envelope and shoved it in her carry-on. Not giving it a second thought until now.

"I wonder what it is." Maura said as she slid her finger under the flap, pulling out a letter.

She read it aloud.

_To the couple in love,_

_Nicholas Sparks once wrote, "Love is like the wind, you can't see it but you can feel it." He's obviously never met the two of you. When I saw you on the beach the other day, I saw it. I could feel it. One look at you looking at one another, embracing each other, I knew in an instant that you were in love. You_ are _love._

_A. Léonie._

"Wow." Jane said as she took the note from Maura's hand, reading it once more. She had to admit, it was a little sappy, but at the same time, very sweet.

Maura wiped a tear from her eye and pulled the other item out of the envelope.

She burst into tears and brought one hand up to cover her mouth.

There, in her hand were two photographs. The first photo illustrated the moment Jane felt Elsa kick for the first time. A side view of Jane and Maura, juxtaposed perfectly in the middle of the photograph, sandwiched between sand and sky. But even in the side view, Jane's wide smile was easily visible. The second photo, taken just a few seconds after the first, was of Jane and Maura leaning in, foreheads pressed together, both of their hands resting on Maura's belly. Both smiling and looking down.

Jane leaned over to get a better look at the images and tears instantly pricked at her eyes. She reached for Maura's free hand and held on tightly.

They sat in a long silence, smiles plastered on their faces, tears lingering in their eyes. Both in awe that someone would be so kind. So selfless.

"Léonie," Maura whispered, tracing her finger along the name, "It's French for lioness. Did you know that lions are symbols of courage, strength, honor, wisdom, loyalty-" she was cut off when Jane tightly squeezed hand.

"What are you thinking, Maur?" Jane asked lightly, sensing that Maura was trying to ask for something, but didn't know how.

Maura took a breath, "I know we talked about the name Alexander for Elsa's middle name, but..."

"But?

"What about Léonie?" Maura asked hesitantly.

"Elsa Léonie Rizzoli? Quite the mix of origins in there." Jane laughed and Maura's face fell.

"Hey," Jane said, cupping Maura's cheek, "You didn't let me finish," she leaned in for a chaste kiss before continuing, "I think it's beautiful."

"You do?"

"Absolutely."

Jane moved her hand down to Maura's belly and leaned in close, "How does that sound, Elsa? Huh? Elsa Léonie Rizzoli? Does that sound good to you?"

Jane smiled as she felt Elsa kick.

She kicked hard.


	19. Chapter 19

Six days ago, Jane and Maura returned home from their vacation in Mexico.

Five days ago they had spent the day in bed, sleeping off their jet lag... at least that's what they had told Angela.

Four days ago they were back to work.

By the time Friday came around, Maura had performed six autopsies, totaling over 28 hours of cutting, stitching and paperwork alone. The last time she got more than five hours of sleep was when she was in Mexico. To say she was exhausted was an understatement.

Jane didn't have it any better, pulling 10-12 hour days interviewing multiple suspects and family members of the victims. In those four days, Jane and Maura had only seen each other, awake, at lunch, if they were lucky, and the occasional visit to the morgue or bull pen. They kept missing each other at home; when Maura got home, Jane was either at work or asleep on the couch with files spread across the coffee table. When Jane got home, Maura was curled up in bed or had already left for the morning.

So, when 3:00pm rolled around on Friday afternoon, the last thing Maura wanted to do was get a glucose screening. But she had reached the point in her pregnancy and she simply could not reschedule.

As if sensing the pending emotional breakdown, Jane was strutting through her wife's office, arms open wide. Maura collapsed immediately into the embrace.

"I've missed you." Maura whimpered, just barely keeping herself together.

"I've missed  _you_." Jane replied, rubbing one arm along Maura's back, while the other rested comfortably between breasts and belly. A side embrace or a hug from behind were now the only ways they could get close. Maura hated it. She missed being the big spoon sometimes, missed their fronts connecting, missed burying her face in the crook of Jane's neck.

Maura grunted in frustration, "Ugh, I just want to be close to you," she said as she shifted in the embrace, trying to get closer. Trying to feel Jane all over.

"We are close," Jane replied.

"Not close enough. I hate that I can't hold you!" She yelled, "I miss the front of your body pressed against the front of mine, I-I-"

"Shhh, Maur. It's okay, sweetie calm down." Jane felt a sniffle against her collarbone.

"I don't want to go to the doctor," she pouted as Jane squeezed her tighter.

"We could reschedule?"

"What?! No, Jane! We can't reschedule!" Maura huffed as if Jane's suggestion was the most outlandish thing she'd ever heard.

 _Hormones,_ Jane thought to herself.

"I'm so tired," Maura whispered as she wiped a tear from her eye. Jane almost laughed at Maura's jumble of emotions and statements. She was up and down, sweet and mad. Oh the joys of pregnancy.

"I know honey, I know. I'm tired too. This week has been hell, but just think, after your appointment we get to go home and not come back to the office until Monday." Jane replied, trying to cheer up her wife. She was so thankful that Cavanaugh gave them the weekend off. Lord knows they deserved it, especially Maura. Six autopsies in five days? While pregnant? On an average of five hours of sleep? Hell yeah she deserved a break. Jane wondered how much longer she would work until it became too much.

"I know. And that was so nice of Sean, especially since we just took a week off," Maura sighed, "I'm sorry for being cranky, I'm just so tired."

"It's ok," Jane replied, kissing the top of Maura's head, "Come on, let's go or we're gonna be late to your appointment. I don't know if I can handle that."

Maura swatted her arm as she grabbed her coat and purse.

* * *

Sitting in a room at her doctor's office, Maura's face contorted from the sweet liquid she was forced to drink for her glucose screening.

"Oh my," she said, wiping her lips and doing her best not to vomit, "that is very sweet. And not in a good way."

"I know Dr. Isles, this solution is not the most appetizing substance, especially for someone with a diet like yours. But you need to finish the rest of this in the next five minutes, alright?"

"Come on, Maur, you can do it." Jane said, squeezing Maura's left hand.

Maura made a face before downing the rest of the glucose solution.

"Very good, thank you Dr. Isles. Now, it's the waiting game. I'll be back in an hour to do the blood test, please feel free to lay down or help yourself to some of the magazines," the doctor said as she gestured to the rack of reading materials before exiting the room, closing the door behind her.

"One hour?!" Jane asked in a huff.

"Unfortunately, yes. That's the appropriate amount of time to wait before checking blood sugar levels." Maura replied as she moved from her spot on an uncomfortable stool and hopped up onto the examination table that was still propped up in a chair position, similar to those in an OBGYN office. "And believe me, Jane, I'm just as thrilled as you are to be here right now."

"What are we gonna do for a whole hour?" Jane pouted from her chair.

Maura rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair. "I don't care what  _you_  do Jane, do anything you want, but I'm going to attempt a nap." Maura said in a huff as she closed her eyes and brought her feet up to rest on the stirrups.

And Jane got an idea.

Getting up from her seat, Jane moved over to Maura, standing between her legs.

"Anything?" She questioned as she placed her hands on Maura's knees, pushing them a part just slightly. She didn't really need to move them too much, thanks to the stirrups keeping Maura's legs in place.

Maura's eyes flew open.

" _Jane_. What are you doing?!"

"Passing the time." Jane responded with a smirk as she pulled over the small stool to sit between Maura's legs.

"You can't do this here!"

"And why not?" Jane asked, her hands slowly tracing patterns on the inside of Maura's thighs, leaving goosebumps in her wake.

"B-because!"  _uh-oh,_ she thought _, I'm caught._ A stuttering Maura was an aroused Maura. "Because we're in a doctor's office, Jane!"

"So, let me get this straight," Jane replied, kissing the inside of each knee, "I can pleasure you on a plane, you can  _fuck_ me on a dance floor, we can do it on your desk, but I can't eat you out in the doctor's office? Somehow that doesn't seem right."

"I- well, we shouldn't- dammit Jane." Maura knew she had no chance, so instead she let her head fall back against the chair and she closed her eyes.  _Eat away._

Jane smiled, knowing she had won. She pulled the stool closer and slowly inched her fingers up Maura's legs until she felt lace. In one swift motion, she pulled the garment down and off Maura's body, placing them on the counter.  _No sense in ruining yet another pair_ , she thought.

Now, having full access to the area she desired most, Jane kissed her way up Maura's legs until lips met the inside of thighs and her head was buried beneath Maura's dress.

Maura opened her eyes to look down and found the view oddly erotic; something about not being able to see Jane, just movement under her dress.

Knowing she had quite a bit of time, Jane decided to prolong the experience and get Maura extra worked up. Maybe to the point of begging. She loved when Maura begged.

Leaning in further, Jane began placing wet, openmouthed kisses on the inside of Maura's right thigh. Wet and sloppy with lots of tongue, close to where Maura wanted her mouth, but not close enough.

Maura panted and shut her eyes... again.

Jane bit down sharply, causing Maura to yelp before closing her mouth over the now red patch of skin and began to suck. Hard. She alternated between sucking and biting and tender kisses, but she didn't stop until she saw that familiar formation of a hickey start to form. It wasn't often she got to leave her love marks on Maura's neck, due to work, so she took advantage at leaving them in other places. She moved her mouth to Maura's left thigh and mimicked her actions.

Maura was starting to lose it. And Jane could clearly tell by the glistening center before her.

But she decided to tease for while longer. After all, they still had over half an hour left.

Moving her mouth closer to Maura's center, Jane placed painfully light kisses on a sensitive bud and continued kissing lower.

The lightness and lack of friction was driving Maura crazy.

"Jane," Maura breathed, barely above a whisper.

Jane moved her mouth away and returned to kissing the inside of Maura's thighs.

Maura whimpered at the loss of contact.

" _Please_ , Jane." Desperate.

 _Damn, that was quick,_ Jane thought as she smiled,  _Maura never begs so easily._

Jane returned her mouth to where Maura wanted her, mimicking the actions of a french kiss on her center.

" _Fuck_."

"Mmmm" Jane responded, sending a vibration through Maura.

"OH- _god_ , Jane..."

Jane's tongue continued to explore, pushing deeper, lapping at warm, sweet arousal. Her nose rubbing against a throbbing clit.

Maura was panting, her breath becoming slow and shallow. As much as she had been enjoying the view of her dress bopping up and down, she couldn't take it anymore. She frantically pulled at the hem of her dress until it draped up and over her belly. She needed to thread her fingers through those wild locks.

And that's exactly what she did. Fingers pulling, nails scratching.

Jane moaned again, sending another wave of pleasure through Maura.

She began to pick up the pace, sucking harder and probing her tongue further. She knew Maura was close when both hands paused in her hair and pulled Jane more fully against her center. A death grip that she would not undo until she was crying in pleasure.

Again she went faster. harder. deeper.

"Don't stop don't stop don't stop don't stttooo-ah!"

Jane gave one more flick of the tongue before bringing her lips firmly over the bud and sucked hard, shaking her head slightly back and forth.

"Jane! Mmmmm... oh god, oh god-"

Jane felt hands tighten and then release their grip as pleasure coursed through Maura's body. She sucked for a few more moments until Maura was pulling roughly at her hair.

"Too... mu-ch. Too-" Maura could barely speak.

Jane gave a few more licks to clean things up a bit before leaning back and pulling Maura's dress back down. She looked up at Maura who was panting heavily, eyes closed. God she was beautiful.

Standing, Jane leaned in to give Maura a kiss. Sloppy kisses after going down were always her favorite. Maura moaned at the unique experience of tasting herself on Jane's lips.

"What do you think, Isles? Too sweet?" Jane teased.

Maura could only shake her head.

* * *

When Maura could finally breathe again, she got up from the chair and slipped back into her underwear. She glared, teasingly at Jane who was now sitting, flipping through a magazine. She needed to stop letting Jane do this to her, it was getting out of control! But then again, she knew that the coming weeks would likely bring with them a lack of libido... for her, not Jane. She might as well let Jane enjoy as much as she can while it lasts. And besides, the afterglow did wonders.

A few minutes later, the doctor had returned, ready to do the glucose test. Jane squeezed Maura's hand and kissed a cheek as blood was drawn from Maura's left arm.

"Alright Dr. Isles, you are good to go," the doctor said, placing a bandaid over the injection site, "We'll have the results within the next couple of days here."

"Thank you, Dr. Stevens. I look forward to hearing from you."

Dr. Stevens smiled as she gathered her supplies and headed out the door.

"Ready?" Jane asked, giving Maura a light nudge on the shoulder.

Maura nodded, "Let's go home."

* * *

A couple of hours later, after eating and showering, Jane and Maura were finally snuggled into bed, Jane in her usual big spoon position. This week had been hell and they were both exhausted. Jane was asleep shortly after her head hit the pillow.

Maura, however, didn't have the same luck. She wasn't surprised, really. She had been having difficulties sleeping almost every night this week.

She couldn't get comfortable in their bed and she didn't want to wake Jane while trying to find a better position, so as soon as Jane's breathing evened out, Maura shrugged herself out of Jane's embrace as gracefully as she could before heading down the hall to the guest room. Flicking on the light on the bedside table, she climbed onto the mattress, adjusting the pillows behind her. She thought about climbing under the covers and trying again to fall asleep, but she knew it would be a failed effort. She had been having problems all week; her baby was growing, so her belly was growing. No matter what she tried, baby Elsa seemed to have it out for her.

She adjusted herself against the pillows, almost in a seated position against the headboard and closed her eyes, rubbing her belly. Hoping against hope she could calm her active little baby. Or at least get her to move off her bladder.

* * *

A few hours later Jane woke up feeling cold. She turned to her side, hoping to warm herself with snuggles from Maura when she noticed that her wife was not where she should be. Sitting up, she looked over to the bathroom, but the light was off.

Getting worried, she slipped out bed, pulling on a v-neck so she wouldn't be walking around the house in just her underwear, she headed downstairs. Maybe Maura was craving a midnight snack?

Coming up empty in the kitchen, Jane began to panic. She headed back upstairs and checked the yoga room before continuing down the hall. That's when she noticed a light on in the guest room.  _Oh thank god._

Jane pushed open the door and saw Maura leaning back against the headboard, crying silently. Her eyes rimmed red, dark circles forming under her eyes.

"Maur?" she asked worriedly as she walked over to the bed.

Startled, Maura looked up quickly, wiping the tears from her cheeks, "Jane, did I wake you? I'm sorry-"

"Hey, no. No of course not. I woke up feeling cold and got worried when you weren't there," she hopped up onto the bed and sat next to Maura, mirroring her position, "What wrong, Maur? Why are you in here?"

"I-" Maura was clearly trying to keep it together, but she was sleep deprived and emotional and god dammit she just couldn't do it, she choked on a sob before the floodgates opened, tears flowing freely down her face. Jane reached over and squeezed her hand. "I- I'm so tt-ired, my body is screaming for me to sleep, but," hiccup, "I just can't get comfortable! I didn't want to wake you so I came in here, thinking it might help, but it didn't. Of course it didn't. It's been like this all week, Jane, she just won't stop!"

Maura hiccuped again before continuing, "She won't stop kicking and moving around, sh-she's so jumpy and she keeps pushing against my bladder and my back hurts and my legs keep cramping and I can't get comfortable and if I do, she starts kicking again and I'm so tired Jane!" her words getting stuck in her throat as she tried to choke them out between sobs, "I'm  _so_  tired."

Jane put an arm around Maura's shoulder and kissed the top of her head, "Oh sweetie. I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

"Yeah, you can be the one pregnant, as big as a house, working on four, maybe five hours of sleep per night because the baby growing inside you won't leave you alone!" She yelled in frustration, but then immediately apologized, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Jane, but..."

"Don't apologize. You're tired and exhausted. I get it, sweetheart. I would be feeling just the same," she let Maura calm down and control her breathing before continuing, "Will you let me try something?"

Maura nodded.

"Ok, let's get you on your side, alright?"

Jane adjusted the pillows behind Maura, removing a couple so she could lie down more comfortably. Maura turned, rolling onto her left side, facing Jane. Jane grabbed the extra pillows and placed one between Maura's thighs and one under the side of her belly to take away some of the pressure.

"Does that feel ok?" she asked softly and Maura nodded.

"Good, ok, is she still kickin' ya?"

"Yes. She won't stop." Maura replied, frustration in her voice. She just wanted to sleep.

Grabbing one more pillow, Jane placed it next to Maura's belly and shifted her own position so she was lying on her side, face directly in front of the belly. Maura adjusted her head slightly to look down at Jane. It wasn't often they were in a 69 position without having their heads between each other's legs. No, that was the last thing on either of their minds.

"Is it ok if I lift your shirt up a little bit?" Jane asked.

After watching Maura nod in consent, Jane reached out and slid the shirt up until it rested just above Maura's stomach. Jane adjusted her pillow once more and scooted her face closer, gently placing a kiss near Maura's bellybutton.

Placing her right hand on Maura's belly, Jane began rubbing circles over her warm skin. Maura wasn't kidding, she felt Elsa bump her hand, kick after kick. She couldn't imagine how that must feel to Maura. If it was this constant, it was no surprise that she hadn't been able to sleep.

"Just try to relax as best you can, ok Maur? I'm gonna try something and if that doesn't work, you let me know and we'll try something else. Alright?"

"Alright." Maura whispered, eyes focused intently on Jane's face, intrigued on what her method was.

Continuing with her circles, Jane leaned in, lips just an inch away from Maura's belly, she began to speak in a hushed tone, "Hey little Elsa-monster, what are you doing in there, huh? I know you've just discovered your leg muscles baby, but you gotta ease up okay? Mommy's trying to sleep here."

The kicking continued and Jane felt it against her hand.

"You're clearly a Rizzoli, you stubborn little thing," Jane laughed lightly before continuing, "But if you're a true Rizzoli, then you'll also do everything you can to protect the people you love; do anything to make them happy. And ya know what, you little Elsa-monster, you're not making my job very easy right now. You see, I'm trying to make your mommy happy here, and here you are kickin' away trying to prove yourself."

Maura smiled. God, she loved when her badass detective showed a soft side. Was there anything softer and sweeter than a Jane Rizzoli talking sweetly to her baby bump? No, there wasn't.

"Your mommy has been working her butt of this week at work, running on no sleep, partly because of you, you little stinker," Jane leaned in and kissed Maura's belly button, "And we love that your using your limbs and moving around and we can't wait to meet you, but you've still got a while in there Els' and if you know what's good for you, you'll ease up a bit."

Jane continued to rub her right hand soothingly over Maura's belly, feeling the kicks were starting to slow down a bit.

"Feeling any better?" she asked, making eye contact with Maura.

Maura nodded.

"Good. Why don't you close your eyes, ok? I'll keep talking, try to calm her down a little bit. Try to sleep, honey, alright?"

Maura nodded again and closed her eyes. Feeling a need to simply touch Jane, feel her skin, she reached out with her right arm and placed a hand on Jane's calf, tugging it towards her. She rubbed her thumb over Jane's skin in a soothing pattern.

Jane smiled, returning her attention the task at hand.

"There you go baby, slow down. You're gonna have so much time to run around and kick and dance and play when you're out, but right now let's take a little break, ok? Now don't get me wrong, we love it when you kick and punch your little fists to say hello, but not when mommy's trying to sleep, ok? I bet you're gonna miss being all warm and cozy inside mommy, so enjoy it while you can Elsa."

Lowering her voice to a quieter whisper, noticing Maura's thumb had slowed on her calf, she continued again, "That's it, baby. You're doing so good listening to your mamma... I hope you continue that once your out. Probably not... you're a Rizzoli after all. But you're an extra special Rizzoli 'cuz you got some Isles in ya. You are so lucky, you know that? Mommy's gonna love you so much... and I'm gonna love you too, but oh Elsa, there is something so special about Mommy's love. So,  _so_  special. She makes you feel it all over, from your head to your toes. You feel it so much that you think it's gonna come bursting out of your ears. Her love is so powerful that it has the ability to turn your tough, detective mamma into a puddle. Yeah, mommy's got a special kinda love. I bet she's even got an extra special type of love reserved only for you."

After a few more rubs and a stream of soothing words, Elsa's kicking finally came to a halt and Maura was sound asleep.

"Nice work, baby. Thank you." Jane whispered before she herself drifted off into a slumber.


	20. Chapter 20

After the previous week from hell, Jane and Maura cherished the ease of a murder-less week... in Boston, anyway.

It had been such a relief in fact that Jane only complained twice about having to do paperwork. As much as she hated it, she took desk duty as an opportunity to make more trips down to the morgue, visit her mother in the cafe and to actually take time to have a proper lunch break that involved more than eating a Snickers bar in the car on the way to a crime scene.

Maura had also enjoyed the break. While she loved her job very much, last week had almost put her on bed rest with six autopsies and a soccer-player-in-training living in her belly, who liked to use a bladder or rib in place of a soccer ball.

Her sleep cycle had improved slightly, but it definitely wasn't at the consistency she was used to. Little Elsa, or Elsa-Monster as Jane calls her, becomes quite the kicker at bed time. Their new routine had worked well with Jane whispering to Maura's belly and rubbing circles to calm the little peanut inside, or giving Maura the occasional back and foot rub to soothe restless muscles, but Elsa continued to find new ways to get to Maura. The little stinker. At 26 weeks, with a baby this difficult, Maura feared for the months ahead.

If it wasn't Elsa's movements, it was other facets of pregnancy that kept her up. Restless legs, back pain, a trip every few hours to the bathroom. And Maura wasn't the only one suffering. Jane, being the ever protective woman that she was, would often stay awake until Maura was asleep, or, when Jane had fallen asleep, she would wake to Maura's new habit of snoring. A habit she had yet to tell Maura about, fearing the reaction.

Despite the sleeping situation, Maura was feeling well and healthy, which is why it threw Jane for a loop when she entered the crime lab to find Maura in a slight state of panic; pacing back and forth, fidgeting with her ring finger, muttering to herself under her breath.

"Maur?" Jane asked as she stepped up to the small lab table Maura was pacing behind, "What's wrong?"

Maura paused and looked up from her hands and Jane noticed unshed tears in her eyes. She was starting to really hate how this pregnancy was making Maura burst into tears over the smallest of reasons. She hated seeing her wife cry, but would always be there to provide a shoulder.

"I can't get my rings back on!" Maura replied frantically as she began to, unsuccessfully, shove a ring on her finger.

"I-I... my engagement ring and wedding band! I can't get them back on!" Her voice raised an octave, causing a few heads in the crime lab to turn. "I was just wearing them an hour ago, but then I offered to help Susie with a test."

Jane stared on, a little confused.

Maura huffed before explaining herself, "I always take them off before an autopsy or before handling any substances in the lab. I even have a designated place for them," she said pointing to little tin resting on the lab table, "and one in the morgue and one in my office. Anyway, I went to put them back on after helping Susie and, and... they don't fit! My fingers are all swollen!"

 _God she is cute when she's flustered_ , Jane thought and reached out over the table to cup Maura's cheeks.

"Honey," Jane began, wiping the pad of her thumb over a tear that had fallen, "Maura sweetheart, it's ok."

"No, it's not ok!" she yelled back, pulling her head out of Jane's embrace. "It's not ok. These are my wedding rings, Jane! These are you... these are  _us_!"

"No, this is me," Jane replied, gesturing to herself, "and  _this,"_ waving in between them before reaching out for Maura's left hand, bringing it up to rest over her heart, "is us."

Maura smiled, feeling the steady pulse beneath her fingers. And then she laughed, startling Jane.

"What?" Jane asked, almost offended.

"It's just... you are so..." Maura paused, trying to think of the right words, "you are so surprisingly sappy. It throws me off sometimes."

"Thank you?" Jane questioned, "You know, I don't even know how to respond to that."

"Then don't." Maura playfully replied before leaning across the table and kissing Jane quickly on the lips, keeping in mind where they were. "I'm not saying it's a bad thing, it's just not what I expect from you. Which, at this point, I really shouldn't be surprised. You've always been like this with me."

"That's because it's you."

Maura smiled again before realizing she was still holding two rings in her hand. Two rings that should be comfortably on her left hand. Her smile faded.

"Oh come on, Maur," Jane said as she reached for the two rings, "Stop it. Don't be so upset over this."

"I know, I just- wearing them makes me feel close to you, even when you're not around. It's like having a little piece of you with me at all times and I hate that I can't wear them."

"I know. I feel the same way about mine," she said gesturing to her own set of rings, "Here, let me hold onto them until the swelling goes down, alright?"

"Fine." Maura said reluctantly as she watched Jane slide them onto her long fingers, "But you better not lose them!"

"You think I would lose these?! Please, I paid for these. I know I'm much they cost. There's no way I'm losing 'em," she smirked, leaning in for another quick kiss, "Come on, let's go grab some lunch."

* * *

Sitting at their usual table in the Division One Cafe, Angela surprised her "babies" with bunny pancakes, cheesy hashbrowns and a bowl of fruit. Because really, who didn't want to eat breakfast for every meal of the day? After catching up with Maura about the baby and giving her a few rubs on her tummy, Angela had gotten her grandma fix and headed back to her work station, leaving the couple alone to enjoy their meal and each other's company.

"So," Jane began after stuffing her mouth with a heaping forkful of pancake, "Some of the guys are going to The Robber after work tonight. We haven't been in a while and I thought it would be fun to catch up."

"That sounds lovely, Jane" Maura replied, popping a grape into her mouth, "But I really don't think I'm up for it."

Jane's face fell.

Maura continued, "But that doesn't mean you shouldn't go! I  _want_  you to go. You've been neglecting those poor guys lately because you've been so busy taking care of me-"

"But I  _like_  taking care of you."

"I know you do, and I like it too, but I still think you should go out. Like you said, we haven't been out with them in a while and I'm sure they'd love to catch up with you. Have you even had the chance to tell them about our trip?"

"Oh yeah right, Maur, that conversation is gonna go over real well. I can just picture it now... so, Jane, how was Mexico? What did you ladies do?" she asked in an impression of Korsak. "Oh it was just swell, thank you for asking. Let's see, what did we do? Oh yes, we had a lot of sex. Sex in the bedroom, sex on the airplane, sex on the dance floor, sex in the ocean, you know, the usual."

"You're impossible. And it's probably for the best that I don't join you tonight because you know I can't lie and I would probably mention our...  _extracurricular_  activities. And besides, that's not  _all_  we did. Although I will admit that did take up most of our time," she said thoughtfully, "but plenty of other things happened on that trip, Jane."

Jane raised her eyebrows in a  _oh yeah like what_  look.

"Really? I have to remind you?" Maura asked in annoyance, "Hmm let's see here, oh right, you felt our baby kick for the first time, we  _named_  our baby... do I need to continue?"

"You actually think I forgot about those? Come on, Maur I was kidding."

"I know you were, but still," she smilied, "Anyway, you should definitely go out with them tonight."

"But-"

"But nothing, Jane. You're going. I'll be fine. I DVR'd the latest episode of Cosmos, unless of course you want me to save it and watch it with you?"

"Not funny."

"Then go."

"Fine. Man, you're bossy."

Maura just quirked an eyebrow and titled her head.  _I know_.

* * *

A few hours later, Jane was sitting at a large high top, drinking beer, eating nachos, surrounded by some of her favorite people. Frost, Korsak, Frankie and his new girlfriend Jess.

It felt strange to be there without Maura, but she had to admit, it was fun being out with "her guys." They talked about Mexico and work and sports. She even told them about the first time she felt Elsa (but she didn't use the name) kick, how she didn't seem to stop kicking once she learned how, how Maura was up most nights because of their little soccer player.

Frost said she was glowing and Jane playfully punched him in the shoulder, "Shut up."

"No, I'm serious Jane. It looks good on you, this whole mommy thing. You're gonna be great."

As much as she wanted to reply with a snarky comment, she couldn't. So instead, she smiled.

"Speaking of mommy," Korsak jumped in, "what is she, the baby I mean, gonna call you two? Since you know, there's two moms."

Frost rolled his eyes, "Really dude?"

"What?! That's a valid question." Korsak replied.

Jane just laughed, "No you're right, that  _is_  a valid question," she said as she took a sip of beer, "I guess we haven't really talked about it. I kinda picture Maura being called mommy for some reason. It just seems to suit her better. That's probably what we'll go with since that's what I refer to her as when I'm talking to the baby... now that I think about it, I refer to myself as mamma-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up a second," Frankie butts in, "You, Jane Rizzoli, my tough as nails older sister, have been talking to a belly?!" He burst out laughing and the rest of the guys quickly joined him

"You know what, screw you, Frankie!" Jane yelled back.

"I think it's sweet." Jess replied, smiling at the detective while giving her boyfriend a shove.

"Yeah, real  _sweet_  Janie." Korsak added, trying not to laugh.

"Shut up."

_I am never living this down._

* * *

Meanwhile, Maura found herself snuggled up on the couch with a bowl of fudge clusters watching the most recent episode of  _Cosmos: A Space Time Odyssey_. Jo Friday was sprawled out next to her, thoroughly enjoying the tummy rub Maura was giving her.

"Fascinating." Maura said aloud as she watched the images flash across the screen, popping the last cluster into her mouth.

She placed the empty bowl on the coffee table and snuggled deeper into the couch cushions, continuing her petting of Jo. She sat there, enjoying the show for about twenty minutes before...

kick.

kick.

KICK.

"Well hello, little monster, you're back," Maura said, shifting back up to a cross legged position on the couch, placing both hands on her belly. Jo was not pleased with no longer being the focus of Maura's attention, so she jumped off the couch and strutted over to her little bed in the corner and plopped down with a "hmmpf."

"Sorry, Jo," Maura replied sympathetically. She worried how the little pup would react when the baby arrived. Speaking of...

kick.

kick.

kick. kick. kick.

Rubbing her hands gently over her belly, Maura tried to calm Elsa down, "Come on little girl, slow down baby." She gave it a few minutes, hoping Elsa would tire out on her own, but of course, she did not.

kick.

kick.

kick.

Maura hunched herself over, trying to get her head as close to her belly as possible and started whispering again, hoping she could talk the baby into calmness like Jane, "My darling," she began, shifting her hands lower, "Sweetheart, what are you doing in there? Can you relax for me, please?"

kick.

kick.

kick to the ribs.

 _ouch_.

"Elsa, honey, you're making mommy very uncomfortable, baby. It hurts mommy when you do that," she murmured, "I know you're just exploring, but can you please settle down a little bit, darling?"

Maura continued on for about ten minutes, whispering sweet words and rubbing her hands gently over her swollen abdomen, but Elsa never eased up. As irrational as it was, Maura became very frustrated and a bit insecure. It was silly, really but she couldn't help it.

"Please, sweetie?" She tried again, but when she felt another hard kick, something in her broke. Not physically, but mentally; a part in her that she had been avoiding for quite some time. Thoughts had started to trickle into her mind earlier on in the pregnancy, but had recently become much more frequent.

"Come on baby, please? You listen when mamma talks to you, why won't you listen to me? What am I doing wrong?" She whispered, wiping a tear from her eyes. "What am I doing wrong?"

They were thoughts that haunted her. Thoughts of doubt and insecurities. Thoughts of her own childhood, her own mother. Both of her mothers. Thoughts of being teased at boarding school. Thoughts of not fitting in. Thoughts of... no _. No! I will not go there_ , she thought,  _I've had enough crying lately and I am not in the mood for these thoughts of insecurity_.

She knew she would need to talk to Jane about it eventually, but there was a part of her that was too embarrassed, so she kept her doubts of being a good mom quiet. A conversation, no,  _a_   _breakdown_ , she would save for another day.

"Enough of this," she said to no one in particular as she stood up from the couch and made her way up the stairs. "I need a distraction."

* * *

Back at the Robber, after a couple hours of catching up, Jane found herself itching to get back home to Maura. She loved being out with the guys, but she loved being at home with Maura even more.

Finishing the last of her beer, Jane zipped up her jacket and said her goodbyes.

"Aw come on, Janie. You leavin' already?" Frankie asked.

"She's gotta get home to her lady." Frost said, smiling over at Jane.

"He's right," Jane replied, "Plus I got make a stop on the way home, before the place closes." She stood up from the table and headed for the door. "I'll see you guys at work, nice meeting you Jess!" She yelled on her way out.

* * *

Half an hour later she was home and ready to spend the rest of the evening snuggled up with Maura. She still couldn't believe that Maura had turned her into a snuggler. But with a wife like Maura, how could she not?

She quickly greeted Jo before making her way upstairs with a small box in hand. Reaching their bedroom she heard soft music coming from their bathroom.  _Ah_ , Jane thought,  _bath time_. She kicked off her shoes and socks, unhooked her kit belt and placed it in its designated spot before shimmying out of her pants.

Jane made her way over to the bathroom door, knocking lightly before entering. "I'm home," she said as she walked over to the tub where her wife was soaking in bubbles.

"And without pants." Maura pointed out.

"Thank you, captain obvious. I was hoping to join you." Jane asked, pulling her shirt off and throwing it on the floor.

"Well of course," Maura said, scooting up a bit, allowing Jane some room.

Shedding the last bit of clothing, doing her best to hide the small box in her hand, Jane slid in the tub behind Maura, hugging her with her knees.

Once situated, and after a moment of relishing in the feeling of Maura against her, Jane placed the small box on her knee that was sticking out of the water.

"What's that?" Maura questioned.

"Open it."

"Jane, what is it?! It's not my birthday is it? I mean I know pregnancy brain is a thing, but I didn't think I'd forget my own-"

"Just open it and you'll find out! Jeeze. And no, it's not your birthday."

They both laughed and Maura took the box in her dainty fingers and popped it open. She gasped.

"Oh Jane," she said smiling at the delicate silver chain necklace with two, very familiar pendants. Her rings.

"I thought you could wear them as a necklace until after Elsa's born. That way you don't have to worry about the swelling and you'll still be able to have a little piece of me with you. Do you like it?" Jane asked nervously.

"I love it. It's perfect. And so thoughtful, Jane." Maura replied, pulling the necklace out of the box and holding it up, "Put it on me, please."

Maura pulled up her hair in a loose bun and Jane delicately hooked together the clasp at the back of Maura's neck.

"Thank you." Maura whispered, leaning back against Jane.

"You're welcome," Jane said, pulling Maura firmly against her, nuzzling her nose into the bare neck in front of her. One hand settled on Maura's stomach, the other being pulled on by her wife.

Maura held Jane's left hand in her own, interlacing their fingers. She gently pulled their interlocked hands up to her chest, feeling her own heartbeat on the tips of her fingers, tapping an index finger against the cool metal of her rings.

" _This_  is us, too."


	21. Chapter 21

Jane Rizzoli loves Sunday mornings.

She loves waking up with her arms protectively wrapped around Maura. Or waking up on her back with her wife snuggled up against her, head resting on a shoulder. So, when she woke up this morning she was surprised and a little confused as to why she wasn't in either one of those positions. In fact, she was a little disappointed.

However, when she blinked open her eyes and saw Maura leaning back against the headboard, legs bent at the knee, baby book resting in her lap, glasses on, wearing nothing put a nude colored slip revealing bare legs and exposed arms, Jane realized she didn't mind.

And  _good lord_ , the way the sunlight beamed through the room, bringing out the red in Maura's hair and highlighting every freckle and mole. A freshly washed face, free of makeup and sleep. Maura looked absolutely stunning.

"You're staring." Maura said without looking up from her book.

"How do you-"

"I can  _feel_  your eyes on me, Jane." She replied, pushing her reading glasses up to rest on the top of her head. "And besides, you've never really been subtle when it comes to me." She added, placing her book on the nightstand.

"Well it's a little hard to be subtle when you're inches away from the eighth wonder of the world." Jane said, reaching her finger out to trace the smooth skin of Maura's left arm.

"Jane, I'm hardly the-"

"No." Jane said firmly, "You are. I mean,  _jesus._  Look at you! You're glowing, Maur.  _Glowing_. And you've just woken up and you're not wearing any makeup. You have bed head and glasses on and you're still the most beautiful woman, no  _person_ , I've ever seen in my entire fucking life."

"And what about prior to your  _fucking_ -life?" Maura smiled, proud of her little joke.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. You know, I'm starting to regret the day you learned about jokes and sarcasm." Jane teasingly replied.

"What can I say, I learned from the best."

Sitting up, Jane rested her back against the headboard next to Maura. "You know what I love most about you?" she asked, taking Maura's hand in her own.

"What?" Maura replied curiously, looking at Jane.

"Your freckles," Jane said as she trailed a finger from one freckle to the next on Maura's arm. "Especially in the morning when the sun shines in and illuminates them just so..."

Maura watched as Jane brought her arm up against her mouth, placing delicate kisses on each prominent freckle.

"I have a favorite one, did you know?" Jane asked.

"A favorite freckle? Of mine?" Maura replied, a little skeptical.

"Yup."

"And which one is that?"

Jane shifted, pulling Maura's legs out from their bent position and lay them down flat against the mattress before moving to straddle Maura's thighs as best she could with the belly in front of her.

Jane leaned in and whispered against Maura's skin, "Well there's this one, right-" she kissed a freckle on the side of her neck, "-here." She sucked for a moment longer.

"Jane, you  _know_  what that does to me..." Maura gasped at the feeling of Jane's mouth sucking roughly at her pulse.

"Oh, I know. Why do you think that one is my favorite?" She asked before moving her lips just below Maura's ear. "And this one, here."  _Kiss._

Pulling back, Jane looked into Maura's eyes and glanced down at her lips before kissing her gently. At first, anyway. Before Jane could pull away, Maura had reached up with her right hand and tangled it deep in Jane's hair before resting it at the base of her neck, keeping her in place. Maura then slid her tongue along Jane's bottom lip, silently asking for permission and gaining access almost instantly. Maura deepened the kiss, moaning when she felt Jane's tongue against her own.

Maura was constantly amazed at how good it felt to kiss Jane. Her wife. Her partner. Her best friend. Her lover. It was a sensation she would never tire of.

Pulling back, Jane breathlessly whispered, "And don't even get me started on that dimple of yours," she said, causing Maura to smile. Her lips quickly placed a kiss on the little indent before it disappeared.

"Where else?" Maura asked, just as breathless.

Jane smiled. "Well, there are these two on your collarbone," she said, pressing two light kisses on the spot, moving lower, "and this one," she whispered, pulling down the top of Maura's slip before placing a kiss on the small freckle on Maura's right breast.

Sitting back, Jane grabbed Maura's wrist, kissing the soft underside, "and this one." She pulled a pinky to her mouth, kissing a freckle near the tip of her nail before slowly sliding the digit into her mouth. Releasing it with a wet  _plop_.

"Jane." Maura breathed.

"I could spend hours kissing all my favorite spots." Jane whispered, kissing another freckle on Maura's hand.

"I've got all day."

Jane smirked and continued mapping freckles with her lips.

her tongue.

her teeth.

her fingers.

* * *

An hour later, after a very thorough exploration of freckles and birth marks and scars and stretch marks, Jane may have gotten a little carried away. Leaving Maura flat on her back, breathing heavily, soaked in a sheen of sweat, still coming down from her high.

A simple exploration of love had turned into an extensive demonstration of lust.

And damn did Jane demonstrate.

Once she was able to breathe again, Maura turned her head to the side, stealing a glance at Jane who was staring at her with a cocky grin on her face, licking the last drop of Maura off of her fingers.

That gesture alone was enough to turn Maura on... again.

"Come up here." Maura said, laughing to herself at the double meaning of her own statement.

Jane just looked at her, confused. "Come up where?"

"Up here, Jane." Maura replied, gesturing to her face, "I'm too tired to do anything too vigorous, but I want to at least reciprocate."

Jane's face remained in it's confused state.

Maura sighed, "Do I really need to spell it out for you, detective? Take off your pants and sit. on. my. face."

 _Fuck_.

It only took Jane approximately three seconds to kick off her pajama bottoms and underwear and position herself over Maura; knees resting on both sides of her head. Jane was hesitant, hovering above Maura's face.

"Are you sure?" she asked, looking down at her wife, not want to hurt her or break her nose, "I don't want to-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Maura's hands had looped under her thighs and roughly grabbed at Jane's hips.

"Oh, I'm sure." she said in a lusty whisper, pulling Jane firmly against her mouth.

"Jesus." Jane whimpered, all thoughts of protest and worry were pushed from her mind at the feeling of Maura's warm tongue against the most sensitive part of her body.

Her hips began to unconsciously rock forward, grinding herself more fully against Maura's mouth. Maura slid her arms out from under Jane's thighs and brought them around to rest on Jane's ass, squeezing firmly to control her movements. She didn't want to have to explain a broken nose.

Maura continued to work her magic; an expert's mix of licking, sucking, biting. And the sight of Jane above her?  _Unf_.

"Fuck, Maur." Jane panted at the rough palming of her ass; at the perfect ministrations of Maura's tongue.

When Maura took a sensitive bud in between her teeth, Jane arched her back, pushing her center harder against Maura. Her right hand reached out to brace herself on the headboard while her left hand came up to palm at her own breasts beneath her shirt.

Jane continued thrusting, her breath becoming quick; sweat trickling down her brow. Maura's tongue swirled, mouth sucked, hands squeezed and slapped.

"Fuck,  _fuck_. Oh god, oh god..."

Jane opened her eyes and looked down at Maura and all she could see were hazel-green eyes and the bridge of her nose. She found it oddly erotic.

"Good lord, Maura."

With one final swipe of the tongue and the perfect amount of friction caused by Maura's nose rubbing against her clit, Jane had her release.

And what a release it was.

"Oh, oh oh fuck. god. dammit. jesus.  _MAURA_!" she yelled before collapsing next to her wife.

Maura licked her lips.

* * *

Although Jane hadn't been to church since Christmas and Maura didn't believe, that certainly didn't stop them from praising the lord.

Yeah, Jane Rizzoli loves Sundays.


	22. Chapter 22

"Hi sweetie."

"Hey Ma," Jane replied as she sat down at the cafe counter.

"What's wrong baby?" Angela asked, sensing something was off with her daughter's mood.

"Nothing."

Angela gave her a disgruntled look.

Jane sighed, "I mean... I don't know. Maura's been acting all weird lately. I can tell something is bothering her, but she won't tell me what it is."

"Why don't you just ask her?"

"Because she can't lie and I know she'll either try to deflect or risk it and break out in hives. Neither of those sounds like a good option." She swirled a spoon around in the hot cup of coffee Angela had sat in front of her, "I just wish she'd tell me whatever it is that's going on in that brain of hers. You know? Instead of me having to pry, I wish she'd just say it."

"Maybe she just needs time to process what she's feeling in order to express her thoughts to you, you know how she is. I don't think she's deliberately trying to keep secrets from you, baby. I think that's just how she works. You two have one of the strongest, most understanding relationships I've ever seen. The way you two connect is..." she struggled for the right words, but realized there were none to explain it, "...it's something special. Don't worry about it too much, sweetheart. It will all be fine."

"Yeah, I guess." Jane shrugged, not completely convinced.

Angela just looked on at her daughter, seeing the distress, but knowing nothing she would say could make her feel any better. No, that would need to come from Maura.

"Well, if it would make you feel any better, I'm babysitting TJ tonight, if you wanna swing by the guesthouse and help me. I know seeing him always cheers me up."

"I'd like that, Ma, but I'm going with Maura to some charity function tonight."

"How fun for you," Angela teased, "Does this mean you'll have to wear a dress?"

"Hell no."

Angela chuckled, "Some things never change. Anyway, I've got him the whole weekend if you'd like to stop by."

"That'd be great ma, I'll let you know, alright? I've got to get back to work," Jane said, leaning over the counter to let her mom kiss her cheek.

"Love you, baby."

"Love you too, ma."

* * *

"Ah, come on Maur, can't we just skip it?"

"Are you out of your mind?" Maura called from her closet, trying to decide between four different dresses. Her belly certainly didn't make this process any easier. "I am on the board of this charity, Jane, so no I can not just skip it." She huffed, emerging from the closet wearing a navy blue dress that showed just a hint of cleavage and accentuated her baby bump perfectly. Maura somehow managed to look equal parts sexy, tasteful and elegant all at the same time.

"Zip me." she said, turning her back to Jane who was currently sprawled out on their bed.

"I think I like it better when you ask me to  _un_ zip you." Jane teased as she pulled up the zipper and gave a playful slap to Maura's behind.

Maura rolled her eyes and hurried into the bathroom to apply the final touches of her makeup and touch up her hair.

Jane plopped back down on the bed, having been ready to go for the past 45 minutes. She was wearing a tailored black suit, which was equally masculine and feminine, with a white button up underneath. She combed her fingers through her hair and added a touch of eyeliner and mascara; that's all her beauty routine consisted of.

Ten minutes later, Maura emerged from the bathroom looking absolutely radiant. Her hair was pulled up into a low bun at the base of her neck, with a few loose strands of soft curls framing her face.

"Ready?"

* * *

Arriving at the venue, Jane held open the door open for Maura and followed her into the extravagant ballroom. Jane was always amazed at how these organizations could transform an ordinary hotel event space into something so... flashy and over-the-top.

"Why don't you get a head start on mingling while I check our coats. I'll meet up with you after." Jane suggested as she helped Maura out of her long coat.

"Are you sure?" Maura asked, knowing Jane didn't particularly like being left alone at these things. And frankly, Maura didn't like to be  _left_  alone either. While she was fairly comfortable at making small talk at these things, she felt calmer with Jane at her side. And of course, she loved having Jane on her arm. Talk about arm candy.

"I'm sure." Jane said with the best smile she could muster.

"Alright," Maura kissed Jane's cheek, "I'll see you soon."

Jane got in line for the coat check and watched Maura disappear into the crowd. She wondered if Maura realized the power she held over the entire room, with every head turning as she walked by.

While Jane complained about attending these events, she really did love having Maura on her arm. She was so proud of her wife and the amazing work she does for so many charities. However, these social events always made her uneasy. Each event was filled with hundreds of faces she didn't recognize, all belonging to a world she would never understand. A world she would never fit in. Old money and new money everywhere she turned. These events always made her feel like someone was going to swoop in and take Maura away from her, that Maura would finally realize that she has nothing of monetary value to offer her. All she had was herself and her family, and sometimes she wondered if that were truly enough. And while she knew Maura didn't expect anything from her, it still made Jane doubt herself. Jane had found men and women flirting with Maura at every social event she's been to and even though she knew Maura was coming home with her... she couldn't shake the feeling.

"Mam," a voice brought her out of her trance.

"Oh, uh, sorry." Jane muttered as she handed over the coats.

"Here's your ticket, just bring it back at the end of the night." The woman at coat check said and handed Jane a tiny piece of paper.

"Thanks."

Before venturing into the sea of people, Jane made a stop at the bar, ordering a Blue Moon for herself and a sparkling water for Maura. The one good thing about these events? An open bar.

* * *

Jane made her way through the crowd, managing to only spill her drink once, before spotting Maura who was currently surrounded by three men and an overly aggressive woman, who kept inching closer, even going so far as to brush her hand along Maura's bare arm. The men were no better; one actually seemed genuinely interested in what Maura was saying, the other two were practically drooling over Maura's breasts, which were now even larger than usual thanks to pregnancy.

 _Pigs_ Jane thought as she got closer. Clearing her throat, she caused the touchy woman to abruptly pull back her hand and made the two men look up from their daze.

Turning her head at the noise, Maura smiled instantly at the sight of Jane next to her. She reached out and tugged on Jane's bicep. "Sweetheart."

Jane smiled, "Here, I got you a sparkling water."

Taking the drink from Jane's left hand, Maura thanked her and turned to face the group. "I'd like you all to meet Detective Jane Rizzoli, my wife." Maura smiled proudly. "Jane, this is Dr. Matthew Davidson, Professor Jeffery Michaels, Harold Peters and Dr. Jennifer Mays."

Jane shot Jennifer an unpleased look before addressing the rest of the group, "It's nice to meet all of you." She wrapped an arm around Maura's waist.

"The pleasure is ours,  _detective_. Maura was just telling us about a new technique she's been testing for a more efficient autopsy," Jennifer said as she ogled Maura's body.  _Are you fucking kidding me,_ Jane thought as she watched Jennifer,  _she's pregnant for crying out loud and_ clearly _taken._ Jane tightened her fingers around Maura's waist.

"If you'll excuse us," Maura said as she lead them out of the uncomfortable situation and onto the next group of people.

3 hours and 4 beers later, Maura and Jane had talked to every board member, every important donor, and every person who blatantly flirted with Maura. The last straw had been when a man placed his hand on Maura's lower back. Jane might've growled and left fingerprints on Maura's hip from squeezing so hard.

Maura had lead them over to wait in line for to retrieve their coats, "Why do you that?" she asked Jane.

"Do what?"

"Act like I'm going to leave you at any second to be with some guy?"

"What?!" Jane huffed, "I don't-"

"Yes you do."

Jane turned away, grabbing their coats, but before she could help Maura into hers, she cut her off.

"We won't be needing those." She said, getting a head-start on Jane, walking toward an entrance to a hallway.

"What? Why not?" Jane asked as she caught up to Maura.

Maura didn't answer. She simply kept navigating through the halls.

Jane was too distracted to even notice that they had ended up in the adjoining hotel connected to the event space. She almost ran into Maura when she abruptly stopped in front of a door.

"I got us a room." Maura said as she leant back against the door.

"Why?" Jane asked, stepping to stand directly in front of Maura, "We only live like 10 minutes away."

"I know."

"So... why the room?"

"Because I want to settle this once and for all."

"Settle  _what_ , Maura? You're not making any sense!"

"No, you're not making any sense!" Maura yelled back louder than she intended. Taking a breath to calm herself, she started again, "I don't understand you! I've brought you to these type of events for years Jane. Year after year I chose  _you_  to accompany me. Before we were officially dating, I chose  _you_. When we  _were_  dating, I chose  _you_. Married, I chose  _you_. Still married, I chose  _you_. Pregnant. With  _your_  child, I still chose  _you_  to accompany me. Believe me, I could've picked anyone, I could've picked someone who would be more comfortable at these events, I could've picked some guy from a wealthy family, but I didn't. I chose you. I  _choose_  you. When are you going to finally realize that I'm not going to leave you? That I'm always going to choose you?"

"Maur, I know, but-"

"But nothing, Jane. That, out there," she gestured toward the general direction of the ballroom, "Those people are not me. That's not who I am. Just because I come from wealth does not mean that that's all I value in my life. And I know you. I know that every time we go to one of these things, you're just waiting for someone to sweep me off my feet, but you know what Jane? They won't. They can't. Not one person out there can give me what you give- no, stop," she said when she noticed Jane was about to interrupt with an argument, "Don't even go there. Yeah, maybe you can't  _buy_  me everything, but I don't care about that, Jane and you know it! I care about you. I care about us. You are the only person in my entire life who has given me what money can't buy." She paused to catch her breath and look at Jane.

"You love me for who I am, you make me happy, you understand me and you've given me a family. No amount of money can do that. I would trade it all, all my money, all my assets,  _everything_  for you. I just. want.  _you_."

Maura stood there breathless, waiting for Jane to say something. Anything.

A few moments passed and Jane finally broke the silence.

"Ok, but that still doesn't explain why you got a hotel room?" Jane said.

Maura looked at her, face twisted in a  _really?_  face.  _I say all of that and all she can think about is the hotel room?-_

Jane continued, "And thank you. For what you said."

 _Oh thank god,_ Maura thought,  _She actually heard me._

Maura smiled, "You're welcome. But even after all that, I bet you still have a hint of doubt, which simply does not make sense to me. I mean we're married, I'm carrying your child and you still think I'll leave you. So, I got this hotel room to prove my point further."

Jane stared, still confused.

"When I open this door, Jane, I want you to claim me, once and for all." She said in a voice reserved solely for Jane, "I want you to push me against a wall or throw me on the bed. I want you to mark me with your teeth, your fingers, your mouth. I want you to leave me covered in bites and bruises and imprints, so that when I go to the board member breakfast in the morning wearing a low-cut top, everyone will know that I'm taken. That I, Maura Isles, belong to the one and only Jane Rizzoli. So they know that I choose you; know that I would never leave you. Know that I will proudly wear your marks of love and passion on my body. Because apparently a pregnant belly isn't enough to do the trick."

Jane's jaw was on the floor.

"So, just to make sure we're clear, when I slide this card and open the door, you are going to be on me. You're going to claim me. You're going to mark me. You're going to make me yours." She leaned in close and whispered against Jane's neck, "You're going to  _fuck_  me." She lingered against Jane's skin, "Oh! And there should be a bag in the bathroom, filled with any... accessories you might like to use."

Jane whimpered.

"And one more thing," Maura whispered, "This is probably one of the last times during the pregnancy where my body will be able to withstand such...  _vigorous_  activity, so you better make it worth my while."

Challenge accepted.

Jane yanked the keycard from Maura's fingers, slid it in and pushed them inside.

* * *

Jane slammed Maura against the closed door, kissing her roughly. She didn't think she'd be able to get close enough to this woman. Maura confessing her feelings, reassuring Jane and using provocative and dirty language? Such. A. Turn-on. Jane instantly turned primal and aggressive.

She kissed her until air was necessary, moving her lips down to Maura's neck, she sucked gently, wasting no time in undressing Maura. Her fingers found the zipper and pulled down roughly until Maura's dress was pooled around her ankles.

Maura kicked off her heels and untangled her feet from the heap of clothing.

Walking them backwards, Jane pulled Maura away from the door and towards the bed. In one swift motion, she turned them around so the backs of Maura's legs were pressed against the mattress. Moving her hands to Maura's shoulders, she pressed down gently until Maura sat on the edge.

Five minutes in and she was already panting.

Standing in front of Maura, eyes locked on one another, Jane began to rid herself of clothing. She shucked off her blazer, tossing it across the room and slowly unbuttoned her shirt. Taking her time with a seductive smile on her face as she watching Maura bite her lip.

Moments later, Jane was completely nude and kneeling in front of Maura, pulling off her underwear before settling her head in Maura's lap.

Lips slid across thighs, teeth bit delicate skin, a skilled tongue soothed the pain.

As much as Maura was enjoying this, she was surprised that Jane, for the most part, was being very gentle. When she had told her to fuck and claim her, slow and gentle wasn't really what she was expecting.

And then, as if Jane was reading her mind, she pulled back quickly, leaving Maura whimpering at the loss of contact. "Don't move. I'll be right back."

Jane disappeared into the on-suite bathroom, returning a few minutes later with a large dildo hanging between her legs.

Maura gulped. They hadn't used  _that_  one before.

Jane smirked at the look of lust and anticipation in Maura's eyes. She leaned down to give Maura a slow and passionate kiss. Maura, too distracted by Jane's tongue down her throat, was caught off guard when Jane's hands slid down her back and urged her to stand up again.

Jane turned Maura in her arms, so her back was flush against Jane's bare front. Jane explored Maura's neck with her mouth as she lead them over to the small couch, which was positioned against a wall, directly across from a closet made of mirrored sliding doors.

Maura's knees hit the edge of the couch and Jane pushed forward until Maura was kneeling on the cushions, "Hold on," Jane whispered and Maura lifted her hands to rest on the back of the couch. Before she could turn her head to figure out what Jane was doing, she felt the thick girth of the dildo thrust into her. Surprised at the force, Maura's head jolted forward and hit the wall.

"Ow," she called out and for a moment, Jane stopped.

Realizing what she had said, Maura quickly explained, "No, no don't stop," she panted, "I didn't mean it like that... it was just unexpected. It didn't hurt, I swear. Please, Jane. I don't want you to hold back." She turned her head to the side, trying to get a glimpse of Jane, "Don't worry about hurting me or being too rough. I trust you."

Jane leaned in and kissed Maura's cheek, "I love you."

"I know," Maura responded, "Now fuck me."

Jane had to laugh. Anyone who has met Maura knows that she doesn't swear, at least not in a professional setting. It would surprise anyone to find out that the prim and proper Dr. Maura Isles swore like a vulgar sailor in the bedroom. Jane took pride in being able to see that side of Maura.

"Please?" Maura added at the lack of movement of the dildo still inside her.

And at that, Jane continued. Hips thrusting while her lips traveled down Maura's spine and back up. In and out, gaining a gasp with each entry.

Jane allowed her mouth to return to Maura's neck, biting roughly with each thrust.

"Jane... _oh_ ," Maura breathed.

Jane moved her hands from Maura's hips and placed them over the hands that were gripping the back of the couch, needing, not only to hold onto Maura, but get a firmer grip to be able to speed up her movements. She knew Maura was close.

With one final thrust, Jane collapsed against Maura's back and Maura cried out, slamming the side of her face against the wall; body shaking in pleasure. Jane allowed them only a moment to catch their breath before flipping them over so Jane was sitting back against the couch with Maura straddling her lap.

Maura smiled at Jane as she reached up to pull the clip out of her hair, letting the curls fall around her shoulders. Then, she reached behind her to unclasp her bra, flinging it across the room. The second her breasts were exposed, Jane's mouth attacked. Maura arched her back as a warm tongue swirled around her over-sensitive nipple. "Jane," she gasped, "Mmmm, oh god,  _Jane_."

Jane wrapped an arm around Maura's waist, pulling her as close as the belly would allow. Her tongue explored each breast, sucking roughly on each until Maura's breathing became quick and impatient. She pulled a pert nipple between her teeth and bit down, causing Maura to swear under her breath and dig her nails into Jane's shoulder.

But wasn't Jane the one who was supposed to be making her mark?

Jane removed her mouth from the dark flesh and traveled up to Maura's collarbone, sucking until she was certain a bruise would form. She bit down gently before continuing her exploration up to Maura's neck, repeating her actions.

Maura's eyes were shut, mouth open.

Jane's hands traveled to Maura's backside, squeezing and lifting until Maura obliged and sat up on her knees. Moving one hand down to Maura's center to see if she was ready for another round, she almost laughed at what her fingers felt. As if she needed to check...

Jane grabbed the object between her legs and positioned it under Maura before using her other hand to grab Maura's waist and urge her to sit.

Gasping as the tip touched her center, Maura opened her eyes and locked them with Jane's, refusing to look anywhere else as she slowly lowered herself down to take in the full length of the dildo. Her mouth opening wider with each inch she took in. Jane thought she'd come just from watching Maura's face.

Once Maura had adjusted to the intrusion, yet again, she placed her hands on Jane's shoulders and began to lift herself up and down, the object sliding in and out easily, all while keeping eye-contact. After repeating this motion a few times, she lowered herself, taking in the full length and started rocking her hips forward.

As much as she wanted to close her eyes in pleasure, she couldn't take them off of the detective in front of her. Brown eyes filled with lust, staring in absolute awe at her doctor. Maura could tell that her thrusting hips were pleasing more than just herself. A few more thrusts mixed with a few more moans, she knew Jane would come right along with her.

Maura's hips picked up speed and Jane's hands returned to Maura's ass. She gave a hard squeeze with each thrust forward and a firm slap with each thrust back.

The sound of skin on skin echoed through the room, along with Maura's panting and Jane's repeated whisper of " _Fuck_."

Maura reached her hands up to pull hair away from her face and at that sight, Jane lost it. Maura's back was arched, elbows out on each side of her head, holding hair up in a messy blob on the top of her head, sweat trickling from her neck down between her breasts.

Jane leaned forward to lick the drop of sweat into her mouth before crying out as an orgasm coursed through her body. The base of the dildo had rubbed her just right.

The feeling of Jane's tongue on her chest and the sound of Jane's hoarse voice moaning in pleasure was just what Maura needed to stumble over the edge. With that final thrust forward she screamed Jane's name, followed by a loud "Fuck." She collapsed her forehead against Jane's and they sat there for a while, breathing in each others breath, chests heaving.

Jane relinquished her hold on Maura's backside and pulled her forward, causing Maura to whimper as the dildo slid further inside her hypersensitive center.

Jane gave another slap before pressing her lips to Maura's ear, "Get on the floor," she whispered.

Maura took in a long breath as she slid off of the dildo, which now glistened. She was completely transfixed until she heard Jane repeat her request, "On the floor, " she whispered again, "Kneel in front of me."

Knowing where this was going, Maura adjusted herself to stand on wobbly legs before lowering herself in front of Jane. Jane shifted so her center was closer to Maura. She lowered her voice, "Looks like you've made quite the mess, Dr. Isles."

Maura simply nodded, again, her gaze was fixed on the object in front of her.

"You might want to clean that up," Jane purred and threaded a hand through Maura's golden locks, tugging gently at the base of her head to bring her closer.

As if Maura needed any further instruction.

Maintaining eye-contact, Maura lowered her mouth, moaning as she took the dildo into her mouth, tasting herself.

God, it was erotic.

As much as she wanted to watch Jane, she just couldn't keep her eyes open. She closed them in pleasure and sucked on the glistening object.

Jane threaded another hand through Maura's hair, helping set the pace before she looked up. She had forgotten about the mirrored closet. "Fuck, Maur," she grunted at the sight before her in the mirror. Head bobbing up and down; a clear view of Maura's firm ass. Was there a sexier sight than  _this_?

Maura noticed the change in Jane's demeanor and decided to take matters into her own hands.

Literally.

Not taking her mouth off the dildo, she slid two fingers up and into Jane's core. Jane gasped, clearly surprised at the action. Pumping her fingers in and out quickly, Maura moved her mouth from the now clean dildo and began kissing and licking along the wetness of Jane's inner thighs.

With that action, along with the reflections in the mirror, it didn't take long for Jane to cry out in pleasure. Again.

Noticing the smirk on Maura's face, Jane knew she needed to get back in control. She once again flipped their positions so that Maura was the one sitting back against the couch. Stepping out of the harness, Jane tossed it aside for later and lowered herself to her knees in front of Maura.

Maura sat with her eyes closed, licking her lips, savoring the taste.

Jane was an inch away from Maura's center as she whispered, "You might want to watch," before her mouth latched on to Maura's throbbing center.

Maura's head shot up and her eyes focused on the mirror, "Oh,  _fuck,_ " she breathed. Jane was right, she did want to watch.

* * *

After bringing Maura to orgasm for the third time that night, the two finally collapsed onto the couch. Jane spooned Maura from behind; their warm bodies sticking together with sweat; heart beats struggling to beat at a regular pace.

Jane kissed the base of Maura's neck, "Mine," she murmured.

"Yours," Maura replied with a lazy whisper, "All yours."

They drifted into a sex-induced sleep, before Jane woke them a couple of hours later for another round. Or two.

* * *

The next morning, Jane woke up with her head on Maura's thigh and her feet on pillows.

Rubbing her eyes of sleep, she sat up on an elbow and looked down at Maura, who was fast asleep, hair messy and spread out. Her head using  _Jane's_  thigh as a pillow.

Jane chuckled at the evidence of the position they had clearly fallen asleep after.  _At least we made it to the bed,_ she thought. She reached out and rubbed the smooth skin of Maura's belly, feeling a kick. She smiled.

Turning her head, she did a double take as she read the numbers flashing on the clock:  _11:43 AM_

 _Shit._ She nudged Maura lightly, "Maura, come on sweetie, wake up." Maura let out a displeased groan as she rolled onto her back, moving her hands up to rub her eyes.

"Honey, what time is... or  _was_  your breakfast scheduled for this morning?" Jane asked.

"Huh?" Maura asked, voice full of sleep, eyes still closed.

"The breakfast, you know, the board member breakfast that you were gonna go to wearing a low cut top?" Jane explained.

Maura opened her eyes and gave Jane a confused look before bursting out laughing.

"What?!" Jane asked.

Maura's laughter got louder.

"Maura! What?!"

"There is no breakfast, Jane," Maura got out between laughs.

"What?!"

"I made that up to help prove my point."

"You  _lied_?!"

"I... No! I mean, there is a complimentary breakfast and I'm sure some of the board members attended-"

"You lied."

"Well, yes, I guess I did. And it was worth it," she said as she sat up on her elbows looking down at her body, noticing the hues of purples and reds. "Think people will know I'm taken?" She asked with a smirk.

"Eh, I think they might need a little more convincing..."


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: if you're interested in seeing what the nursery looks like, I made a post on my tumblr (mauraislescomplex) with the photos I used as inspiration. /post/83226872519

 

Maura smiled as she exited the church and joined her family in the center courtyard. Rubbing her belly, she watched T.J. and about two dozen other kids huddle around a giant bunny. While she didn't understand the fascination of a grown man in a giant bunny costume, she couldn't help but smile at the children's delight.

Distracted by the commotion she didn't notice when Jane snuck up beside her to hook an arm around her waist.

"Hey," she whispered, leaning in to kiss her wife's forehead, "Whatcha thinking?"

"Hm?" Maura smiled and leaned into the detective's embrace, "... Oh nothing really, it's just so silly."

"What is?" Jane asked, turning her attention towards T.J. who was now hanging on the Easter bunny's leg.

"The Easter bunny. It's such a silly concept." Maura replied.

Jane laughed. "Yeah I guess it is kinda strange." Glancing around for a spot to sit, she pulled on Maura's hand. "Come on, let's go snag that bench over there. This could take a while."

Maura followed behind her wife and looked down at her as she sat. "What could take long?" Maura questioned.

"The Easter egg hunt."

Maura tilted her head.

"The church, or I guess the mom group here, fills plastic eggs with jelly beans, chocolate and if I remember correctly they usually try to stick in a bible verse, too." Jane chuckled. "Anyway, once the eggs are filled, they hide 'em around the courtyard and then all the kids pretty much go crazy trying to find the most eggs. I always found the most when I was younger."

"Why am I not surprised?" Maura smirked.

Jane tugged on Maura's arm once more, "Come on, are you gonna join me or stand for the next hour?"

Maura rolled her eyes before taking a seat next to her wife.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look today?" Jane asked, draping an arm around Maura's shoulder. "I mean, you look beautiful every day, but today especially."

Maura let out an airy laugh, "No, you have not, but thank you."

"Yellow really is your color. You're literally glowing."

"Oh stop." Maura said, playfully swatting Jane's knee before letting it rest there.

"It's true." Jane retorted, placing a hand over the one on her leg.

The couple fell into a comfortable silence as they watched the kids scramble around the courtyard, filling their baskets with different colored eggs. Tommy was helping T.J. and Angela lingered close behind them with a camera, capturing every second on film.

Lydia had found a spot in the shade where she sat playing with a small puppy as she watched T.J. and Tommy. Frankie and his girlfriend Jess were huddled with a group of old friends from high school.

Maura couldn't stop the warmth that flooded her as she watched her family.  _Her_  family. She sighed happily and turned to face Jane.

"I love you." She whispered.

Jane turned to her with a crooked smile planted on her face. Even though they said it every day, the words always made Jane's face shine with pride and a subtle look of surprise, like she still couldn't believe it.

Leaning in, she gave Maura a kiss that lingered longer than intended.

"I love  _you_." She said, pulling out of the embrace and placing a hand on Maura's baby bump. "I can't believe that next Easter one of those kids out there is going to be ours." She smiled, looking back out at the group of children.

Maura was too distracted by a glare from a group of moms that she didn't hear Jane's sweet words.

* * *

An hour or so later, Jane and Maura were back at their house. Along with Angela, Tommy, Lydia, T.J., Frankie, Jess, Frost and Vince.

Angela was busy in the kitchen preparing a late lunch that would be sure to produce enough leftovers to last an entire week. Korsak sat at the island, keeping her company.

The rest of the crew was out in the yard, enjoying the crisp spring weather. Everyone that is, except Maura.

She had been helping Angela in the kitchen before excusing herself. Not only had all the standing put pressure on her back and feet, but whenever they had family get togethers like these, she often found herself feeling very overwhelmed. While she loved her family and the energy they brought into her home, the independent, only-child needed to step back and find a quiet place in order to regroup and clear her thoughts.

Usually, she would slip away to her yoga room, but today she found herself in the nursery.

Maura smiled as she looked around the newly completed room; a project that she and Jane had been working on for the past two weeks. It was perfect. They had decided on a delicate cream color for the walls and curtains, figuring it would be easier to redecorate as Elsa grew older. In front of the corner window they had placed a small, light olive green L-shaped couch that was surprisingly comfortable. Jane had picked it out and absolutely insisted on it, saying that there would be plenty of nights where either one or both of them would be too tired to even take a few steps down the hall to their room. "We need a couch to crash." She had said and Maura gave in.

They decided on a light olive green as the accent color, which popped up throughout the room in artwork and linens. In the opposite corner was a beautiful white crib that Jane had spent two days putting together. A plethora of curse words had been uttered throughout the process. Along that same wall was a white changing table and above it hung various framed scientific prints and an illustration of Fenway Park. Above the crib, four wooden letters spelt out ELSA. A playful rug decorated the wood floor and a rocking chair sat in a corner.

It was perfect.

Maura sat down on the corner couch and began rubbing her stomach. Once again Elsa was kicking away and once again, she didn't stop when Maura whispered to her. It brought her back to the moment a few weeks ago when Jane was out with the guys and she lay on the couch practically begging Elsa to stop her kicking, asking aloud "What am I doing wrong?" The pending breakdown she was able to put off that night? It was happening now. She could feel it.

Too much had happened over the past few weeks; too many moments of doubt and insecurities had crept in and out. She hadn't dealt with any of them, hadn't talked to Jane, or anyone and now it was all too much. The last straw had been today when Jane kissed her in the courtyard and the glares she had received from the group of women. The encounter with one of them in the bathroom...

Her silent tears had turned into heavy sobs as the moment replayed in her mind. Her own thoughts were so loud that she didn't notice a small figure enter the room.

"Mo-mo?" T.J.'s little voice startled her as she began wiping her face as the little boy made his way over to the couch, climbing up next to Maura. "Why yous cryin? Yous sad?" he asked, reaching his little hand up to pat at Maura's wet cheek.

Maura smiled at the gesture, but tactfully avoided his question.

"T.J. sweetheart what are you doing up here?"

"Lookin' fur east-ter eggs," he said with a grin as he pulled out a purple egg from his pocket and shook it.

 _You're so cute,_ Maura thought as she looked down at him. "Well, I don't think you're going to find any in here, honey."

He just shrugged, opening up the little egg. He reached his tiny little fingers in the egg and pulled out a single red jellybean and held it up to Maura, "Jelly?" he asked.

It must've been his cute face that got her to take the high-fructose concoction from his little fingers and plop it in her mouth.

"Mm, thank you for sharing."

"Welcome," he replied as he snuggled up next to Maura. She felt herself stiffen before relaxing into the touch. T.J. tapped a hand on her stomach. "Whys yer tummy movin'?" he asked, pointing to a little foot that made itself known.

Maura laughed and wondered how to respond in a way that wouldn't frighten him. "Well, because there is a little baby growing in there."

"Whoa." T.J. replied.

A few moments passed before he spoke again, "I'm hungry." Maura couldn't help but laugh and his train of thought.

"Why don't you go find Grandma, alright sweetie? I bet she's almost done making lunch."

"Ok," he replied and hopped off the couch and headed out the door, waving his little hand.

* * *

"Hi baby." Angela said as T.J. ran into the kitchen. "You gettin' hungry?"

He nodded intensely.

Angela laughed and scooped him up, setting him down in a chair next to Korsak at the island.

"Let me make you a snack," she said as she pulled a cantaloupe from the fridge.

"Hey Ma," Jane huffed as she entered the kitchen from outside, "Have you seen Maura?"

"She was in here earlier, but stepped out. I think her back was hurting."

"Mo-mo's cryin." T.J. piped in.

"What?" Jane asked the little boy, "Where did you see Mo-mo crying?"

"Up!" he yelled, pointing a little finger upstairs as he plopped a piece of melon in his mouth.

Jane exchanged worried glances with her mom before hurrying out of the kitchen and up the stairs in search of her wife.

* * *

"Maura?" Jane called out as she made her way down the hall, stopping and peering through each room. She stopped in front of the nursery when she heard a sniffle. Forgoing a knock, she peeked her head in the doorway before fully stepping into the room and closing the door.

"Maur?" She asked softly, making her way over to the couch.

"Jane?" Maura sounded surprised as she went to sit up from her horizontal position, "What are you doing up here?"

Before she could sit up fully, Jane was kneeling by her side, urging her to lay back down. Jane took a seat on the floor, leaning her head down on her bent elbow against the couch cushion. Her face directly in front of Maura.

Reaching out to push loose hair out of Maura's face she replied, "I think I should be the one asking you that question. Maur, what's wrong?"

"It's- I'm... f-"

"Don't. You're not fine. T.J. said you were crying." She said as she traced a thumb over Maura's cheek, feeling wetness.

"I-," knowing she wouldn't be able to get around it, Maura let out a sob and shook her head, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Not being able to handle the closeness of their current position, Maura shifted and sat up in a pretzel-style position, leaving Jane staring at a cushion instead of her wife's face. However, the move did not deter Jane from figuring out what was wrong.

"Maura, come on," Jane said, getting up off the floor and sitting next to her wife. "What's going on? Why are you apologizing?"

Jane hoped Maura didn't notice the fear in her voice.

Maura's shoulders continued to shake as she sobbed into her hands, not wanting to look at Jane. She didn't want to see the hurt, the fear or most likely, the complete love and understanding.

"I'm-I'm sorry I haven't been talking to you. I know in the beginning of this pregnancy we promised each other that we would be open with one another about our concerns, but-but I was just so sick of crying. I feel like I'm always crying and I don't want to look so weak in front of you. I wanted to be able to rid these feelings myself. I-I thought I'd feel better by now." Maura sniffed and tried to catch her breath. "I'm sorry."

Jane sat in silence and reached her right hand out to pull Maura's left away from her face. She was doing her best to decipher exactly what Maura was trying to say, but she was missing key pieces of information.

"Sweetheart," Jane said gently, "I'm not mad, ok? You don't need to apologize, alright?" She squeezed Maura's hand. "I'm here now and I'm ready to listen. Just talk to me. Tell me what's going on up there in that brain of yours."

"I don't even-" she hiccuped, "I don't even know where to start," Maura whispered honestly as a few tears slid down her face. She turned her head to finally look at Jane.

The sight broke Jane's heart.

"Well, why don't we start with whatever sent you up here crying. Does that sound reasonable?" Jane asked.

Maura hesitated briefly before nodding her head.

"Come here," Jane said as she wrapped an arm around Maura's shoulders, pulling her in close. She figured it would be easier for Maura to open up if she didn't have to look at Jane. Knowing she was bound to start fidgeting, Jane reached out and took both of Maura's hands in her own.

Maura welcomed the embrace and settled her head on Jane's shoulder before speaking, her voice hoarse and quiet, "You know, I didn't come up here with the intention of crying," Maura began as her tears slowed, "I was just feeling a little overwhelmed and my back was killing me, so I thought I'd rest for a while, but of course Elsa started soccer practice as soon as I sat down," Maura laughed at her own joke. "And it just- it just reminded me of a feeling I had a few weeks ago."

"And what was that?" Jane asked, placing a hand over Maura's knee and rubbed the smooth skin with her thumb.

"Do you remember when you went out for drinks with the guys? I think it was the night you met Jess for the first time."

Jane nodded against Maura's head.

"Well, I had planned on a night of relaxing on the couch, reading my new medical journal, but our little Elsa wouldn't stop kicking and I tried all the techniques that you usually do. I rubbed my belly and leaned in real close and started talking to her, whispering facts, asking her nicely to stop, but-" her voice cracked, "but it didn't work. She didn't stop for me like she does for you. And I know it seems silly, but it made me sad. It didn't make sense to me because I was doing everything that you normally do and it always work, but when it didn't I started crying and asking aloud what I was doing wrong."

"Oh Maur." Jane said empathetically, kissing the top of Maura's head.

"And then-" she took a breath, "-earlier today, when you kissed me in the courtyard, I don't think you saw it, but when we pulled away there was a group of women glaring at us, like what we had just done was the most disgusting thing they'd ever seen. And when I was in the church bathroom before we left, one of the women was also in there and she made a comment to me saying how rude it was of us to flaunt our 'lifestyle', especially in front of children and-" her shoulders started shaking again as more tears escaped, "-and she said how sorry she felt for our child, how messed up she would be to have two moms. I was too shocked by her words to come up with a retort. Anyway, it got me thinking about Elsa and what if what we're doing is wrong-"

Jane was about to cut in, but Maura stopped her.

"-No, no I don't mean it like that. I don't think it's wrong for us to have a baby, but I didn't even think about it. I've become so accustomed to the support of our friends and family that it never even crossed my mind that just the fact that our daughter will have two moms means she'll have a target on her back. I don't want her to be teased or bullied just because of us. At least when I was teased, it was somewhat justified... I mean I was a weird kid, but just because Elsa has an unconventional family I don't-" she struggled through her tears, "I don't want her to get picked on, Jane. I don't want her to have to go through that."

Jane squeezed tightly at Maura's knee, wanting nothing more than to cut in and express her anger over what that women had said, reassure Maura that Elsa would be fine, she would be strong and she would be ok. They all would. But she knew Maura needed to get more off her chest; there were more insecurities that needed to be said. So instead, Jane sat silent.

"...And last week, when I went with Susie to her sister's baby shower, there was a woman there who had a 4 month old baby and I just couldn't stop staring at him. He was the most precious little boy, so finally, Sarah, his mother, insisted that I hold him. And when she handed him over to me he, he-" Maura had to pause for a few moments to get a handle on her emotions, "-he burst into tears. He was wailing, Jane, and as soon as his mom took him back, he stopped crying. So again, I was left wondering what I had done wrong. Jane I don't know that I can do this. I don't think I'm cut out for motherhood."

"Hey." Jane said firmly, lifting Maura's chin to look at her, "You stop that right now." Jane was struggling through her own emotions. "You are going to be a wonderful mom. I don't care what anyone says. And just because that baby started crying doesn't mean a thing, Maura. He just wanted his mommy, it will be different when you have your own little baby in your arms, she'll get attached and will just know when her mom is holding her versus someone else-"

"That's exactly why I'm terrified, Jane!"

Jane was confused by the outburst.

"That's exactly why." Maura repeated herself, "The bond between mother and child, I won't have that! We used  _your_  egg! This baby isn't connected to me in any way other than the fact that I'm carrying her! What if she comes out and she has an immediate bond with you because you share DNA and I'm left on the sideline trying to make a connection with her?! I'm not good at that Jane! I don't want to feel like an outsider in my own family... again! I can't-" She was a mess. "I don't have the strength to feel that again... to go through that again."

A wave of pain washed over Jane at Maura's confession. She knew Maura had her concerns about being a good mom, but she had no idea of the depth. What was she supposed to say?

They sat for nearly twenty minutes in silence. No sound but Maura's breathing struggling to get back to normal. No movements made except for Jane's hand rubbing up and down Maura's arm.

When breathing seemed to even out and tears dried, Jane broke the silence.

"Maur, I understand why you're feeling scared and I know that whatever I say won't change that fact, but you, Dr. Isles, are not thinking very logically right now. You and I both know that you and our baby already share a strong bond and I just know as soon as she's out, she's gonna fall in love with you."

Maura snuggled closer to Jane and started playing with the buttons on her shirt.

"I wish you'd just talk to me though, instead of bottling it all up inside. And I know, trust me I know, it's so hard to that, but I do it for you and it terrifies me when I open up to you, but you make me feel so much better. I want to be able to do the same for you."

"I know. I'm so sorry, Jane." Maura replied in a whisper.

"Don't be. Just know that I'm here for you, alright? I know you've become so accustomed to doing things on your own, but it doesn't need to be like that anymore. Not if you don't want it to. I'm not gonna think you're weak, I'm not gonna judge you, I won't hold anything against you. Except myself," Jane responded with a grin, "I'll hold myself against you."

Despite her efforts, Maura burst out laughing. It was music to Jane's ears.

"Ah, that's what I like to hear." Jane replied, kissing Maura's temple.

"I love you." Maura said, placing a hand on Jane's chest.

"I know."

"Are you sure you're not mad?"

"I'm not mad at  _you_."

"But you  _are_  mad?" Maura asked nervously.

"Mostly I'm just sad that you've been feeling this way, for a long time and kept it all inside. But I  _am_  mad at those women at the church and especially mad at the woman who confronted you in the bathroom. I wish you woulda told me then and there so I could've knocked some sense into that bitc-"

"Jane."

"What? It's true."

Maura pushed back a little to look at Jane.

Jane sighed and rolled her eyes, "Ok, maybe I wouldn't have gotten physical, but I certainly would've made her apologize and tell her what an awful person she is. Or better yet, I'll have ma talk to her. Or maybe convince Ma to switch churches." Jane suggested.

"Jane, you can't do that. Angela has been going to that church since before you were even born." Maura's words drifted off as another thought came to mind, "Speaking of church, that's another thing that worries me."

"Why's that?"

"Well, for one, you know I don't believe in what the church teaches. Sure, I have respect for the practices and beliefs, but I believe in science. And your mom is such an avid church goer, and you were raised Catholic. What are we going to do with Elsa? How will we raise her? And all the holidays..." Maura's breathing started to pick up again in anxiety, "... Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy... I can't lie, Jane. What if she asks me if Santa is real and I ruin her childhood by telling her the truth?!"

Jane reached out to grab Maura's arm before she could get up and start pacing the room. "Whoa, whoa whoa. Babe, let's focus on one thing at a time ok?" She pulled Maura into her lap so Maura was straddling her. Reaching up, she tucked loose hair behind Maura's ears, wiped the remaining tears from her face and kissed her cheek before grabbing her hands and placing them on the belly between them. "We'll cross that bridge when we get there, alright?"

Maura nodded.

"Good. Let's just focus on today and take it one step at a time. We'll be ok. Elsa will be ok. Everything is going to work out."

Maura leaned in and kissed Jane. "If you say so."

"I say so." Jane replied in between kisses. "Let's make a deal. No more secrets. And that goes for both of us. No matter when it happens or what the concern is, we'll tell each other. No matter what. Even if we think it's something silly or if it's in the middle of the night or when we're at work. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Ow." Jane said as she looked down where a little foot had pressed through and kicked her tummy. "Looks like Elsa agrees."

Maura laughed.

"Come on, let's go find those jellybeans before T.J. eats 'em all."


	24. Chapter 24

"Jane?" Maura called as she made her way to the kitchen, following the scent of fresh coffee and... was that turkey bacon?

"Yeah?" Jane called back.

"Did you-" Maura's words caught in her throat at the sight of her detective.

Jane was hovering near the stove, back to Maura. The counter was covered in flour and banana peels. Egg shells and cheese packaging. Dirty bowls and empty measuring cups. But that wasn't what caught Maura's eye. No, she would get to that later. Right now, her eyes were firmly locked on her wife's backside.

Literally.

There she stood, firm cheeks peaking out of black lace underwear (picked out and purchased by Maura, of course), and nothing else. Well, nothing except a frilly apron, loosely tied just above the dip in her back.

Maura didn't know whether to laugh at the sight of her wife or jump her from behind.

A "wow" slipped past her lips and Jane jumped at the sound. Turning her head, Jane smirked at Maura, whose eyes raked up and down her body.

Stepping fully into the kitchen, Maura continued, "Well isn't this an unusual sight, detective." She grinned, filling the space next to Jane and peeked down at the contents simmering in multiple pans on the stovetop.

"What's gotten you all domestic?" Maura asked playfully as Jane flipped a pancake.

"You like?" Jane questioned, nudging her hip against Maura's.

"If it means waking up to a homemade breakfast and a half naked detective, then yes. I like it very much." She paused before adding, "Nice apron, by the way. Who knew frilly would suit you so well." Maura teased.

"Shut it."

Maura laughed lightly and draped an arm around Jane's waist, pulling her closer. Her fingers danced across the warm skin beneath Jane's apron. She rested a head on Jane's shoulder as Jane flipped another pancake with her left arm.

"I also hope it means you'll be cleaning up the mess you've made."

"What mess?" Jane asked.

Maura just looked up at her with raised eyebrows.

"Oh," Jane said as she dipped her finger into a bag of flour, "You mean  _this_  mess?" She asked as she tapped an index finger to Maura's nose, leaving a white fingerprint.

"Jane!" Maura yelled playfully, trying to escape the detectives embrace, but she wasn't quick enough. Jane had already pulled her closer and reached a hand back into the bag, pulling out a handful of flour and held it above Maura's head.

"Don't. You. Dare." Maura said, hoping the amusement in her voice wasn't too obvious.

Jane held her position for a moment longer before slowly opening her fist, allowing flour to fall from her palm and sprinkle Maura's hair with a dusting of white. A few flecks landing on her face and shoulders.

"If I'm going to make a mess, I at least want to enjoy cleaning it up." Jane whispered in Maura's ear. Maura felt her knees go weak at the feeling of Jane's warm breath dancing across her neck.

In one swift motion, Jane had flipped all the stove knobs to off and pushed Maura back against the center island. One more motion and Maura found herself being lifted and placed on the messy countertop. Her mind briefly in awe that Jane could still manage to lift her. Jane planted herself firmly between Maura's legs, hands on her thighs, pushing up her nightgown. A trail of flour tracked her thigh.

When she felt Jane's finger trace the hem of her underwear and quickly pull away, Maura whimpered.

"Not quite messy enough are we?" Jane smirked and reached behind Maura, fingers blindly searching for a ceramic container she had recently filled.

 _Aha_ , Jane thought to herself as her fingers landed in the sticky, still warm substance. She let the liquid coat her right index and middle fingers before pulling them back and lightly tracing them down Maura's neck.

Maura gasped as a thick substance slowly, painfully slow, dripped down her neck. She latched onto Jane's right wrist, halting her actions. Maura pulled Jane's fingers away from her neck and brought them up to her face so she could get a look at the sticky substance that was now on her neck.

 _Oh_. Maura smirked.

She pulled Jane's fingers up to her mouth and the two digits disappeared.

Maura closed her eyes and moaned. Sucking hard. Tongue swirling around the tips.

Jane's mouth hung open; a sticky substance of her own gathering elsewhere.

Maura slowly pulled the fingers from her mouth, releasing them with a plop. Dropping Jane's wrist, she reached behind her until her own fingers landed in the small dish of syrup. Coating her fingers she brought her hand back and offered it to Jane.

"Want a taste?"

Without hesitation, Jane's lips circled her digits, slowly taking them in, letting the sweet substance fill her mouth. But unlike Maura, she didn't close her eyes. Moan? Yes, she certainly did, but her brown eyes were firmly locked with hazel.

Maura's chest heaved. Her breath hitched.

One more moan escaped Jane's mouth before she bit down lightly and removed Maura's fingers.

"Good. But I've tasted better." Jane whispered. Maura's mouth still hung open, so Jane decided to fill it.

With her tongue.

"Mmmmph," was all Maura managed to get out before her own tongue pressed against Jane's. The subtle sweetness of syrup mixed in their mouths. Strangled breaths escaped through there noses as the kiss deepened. Slow. Wet. Messy.

Maura's clean hand reached up and tangled itself in Jane's hair, tugging lightly until Jane got the hint. Reluctantly, Jane broke the kiss, allowing them both to breath as she moved her lips down Maura's jaw, behind her ear and down her throat. Stopping only to suck the sticky layer off of Maura's neck before her mouth moved lower.

Not bothering with the task of simply pulling Maura's nightgown up and over her body, Jane instead settled on tugging roughly until two full, firm breasts escaped their barrier and hung out over the top of Maura's gown. Jane's mouth attacked. Gentler than usual, keeping in mind the sensitivity that had recently started up again.

Maura's head fell back. Hair draping her shoulders and falling back behind her. One strand landing in the dish of syrup. It was the least of her worries.

After taking her time at her favorite destination, Jane removed her lips from Maura's breasts, which were now a shade of red, and slid her hands up and underneath the silk fabric, rubbing her hands gently over Maura's belly.

She paused for a few moments to look down at the exposed skin of Maura's stomach. Tracing her fingers over blue veins that extended upward. Watched in awe as a foot poked through. Jane smiled. She continued her kisses over Maura's thighs and back up, over her stomach, her breasts and back up her neck. Her mouth reached Maura's just in time to capture a gasp when two fingers thrust gently inside her. Maura moaned into her mouth and Jane set a rhythm. Jane felt a familiar tightening around her fingers.

"Jane." a whimper.

Thrust.

" _Oh_." a whisper.

Thrust.

"Jane." a breathy moan.

Thrust.

"Oh, mmm.  _Fuck_." a bite to Jane's neck.

Thrust.

" _Please_." a desperate plea.

A final thrust and rub of her thumb.

"Jane!" a release.

Jane smiled against Maura's neck, keeping her fingers in place until she felt Maura's grip loosen from her ass and shoulder. She would never tire of making Maura feel this way. For as often as they did it, Jane was still amazed at how it made her feel. To make Maura come undone like this. And vice versa.

When the final spasms ended, Jane slowly pulled out her fingers and, of course, brought them to her mouth and repeated the actions she had demonstrated with the syrup.  _This_  was sweeter.

"Much better," Jane whispered as she dropped her hand and leaned in for a kiss.

Maura smiled into the kiss, "If this is you cleaning up, I think you should do it more often."

"Deal."

Jane stepped back and reached out to pull the top of Maura's nightgown back up over her breasts and pulled the bottom down to cover her belly. She laughed at the sight of Maura. Syrup dripping from her hair, flour sprinkling her golden locks and shoulders, a faint dusting on her thighs. Lips red and swollen, skin flushed.

God she was beautiful.

"Why don't you go shower, you've got syrup in your hair," she laughed again, " And I'll finish up breakfast," Jane suggested as she helped Maura down from the island counter, "And actually clean up the mess I've made."

Maura smiled and kissed Jane. "You're too good to me."

"Can't help it."

With a playful slap on her bum, Maura turned and made her way back to their bedroom as Jane flicked on the stovetop.

She opened the freezer and stuck her head in.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Maura returned wearing a white fluffy robe and slippers. Her jaw dropped at the sight of the spotless kitchen. Turning her head, her jaw dropped even further when she saw Jane waiting for her at the dining table. Fresh flowers neatly sat in the middle of the table with plates of steaming food surrounding it. And Jane, her beautiful wife, waiting patiently for her to join her.

"You've really outdone yourself," Maura said as she sat down in the chair next to Jane.

Jane smiled and put an arm around Maura's shoulders, "I just wanted to do something nice for my baby mama."

"And... moment ruined."

They both laughed.

"Alright, so I wasn't sure what you'd be hungry for, so I kinda went crazy," Jane began, pointing at each dish, "We've got banana pancakes, fresh maple syrup," she dropped her voice lower, "Which you already know about. Fresh fruit, toast, turkey bacon and scrambled eggs with goat cheese, avocado and sliced tomatoes." Jane finished.

"Oh! And coffee. And tea. And orange juice. Too much?" Jane asked sheepishly.

"No, not too much," Maura reassured her. "Is it bad that I want to try everything?"

"Of course not, you're eating for two. And please, have you seen me eat?" Jane laughed, "Come on, dig in."

Maura stared at her for a moment.

"Thank you," leaning in, she kissed Jane's cheek, "I love you."

"You're welcome. I love you more."

They shared another kiss before filling their plates.

* * *

Bellies full, the couple sat at the table, sipping on coffee and juice. Jane read the sports section and Maura worked on a crossword puzzle.

Maura cherished these moments. Moments when it was just the two of them at home, doing simple tasks; enjoying each other's company without words. Without work. Just them. Just the moment. It was wonderful.

"What was it you were gonna ask me?" Jane asked, breaking the silence without looking up from the paper.

"Pardon?" Maura looked up from her crossword.

Jane folded the paper and turned her head, "When you came down this morning, you were about to ask me something, but we kinda got... preoccupied."

Maura blushed. She couldn't help it. She paused, trying to think what she had come downstairs for...

"Oh! Oh, I was just going to ask you if you told my mother about what we talked about on Easter?" Maura asked quietly.

"Constance? No, of course not, why would you think that?"

"Well, she called me this morning."

"And?"

"And she wants to meet me for lunch tomorrow. To talk." Maura fidgeted with the pen in her hand.

"What does that have to do with what we talked about on Easter?"

"I-I don't know. I just thought maybe you called her. Maybe asked her to call me. It just seems to have come out of no where."

"You know I wouldn't tell her without talking to you first."

Maura arched her eyebrow.

"Ok, ok that was one time, Maura. And she deserved it! The way she behaved when she was in town for her art exhibition a few years ago was just plain rude. And you deserved to be treated better than that." Jane huffed, "But now, I would never. And besides, I thought you two had gotten better?"

"We have, but it's been a while. I haven't seen her since she took us to the airport. And only a few emails have been exchanged since we got back. It's not like her to call out of the green like that."

Jane laughed, "Blue, Maura. It's out of the blue."

"Oh."

" _Anyway_ , I think it's a good idea for the two of you to catch up. Maybe talking to her about some of the insecurities you're feeling will help you?"

"Maybe." Maura said hesitantly.

"It'll be fine, Maur. I promise," Jane reassured her, "And if not, just call me and I'll come to the rescue." She smiled.

"My hero." Maura teased.

"Damn right."

 


	25. Chapter 25

Maura stood outside the entrance of the country club, inhaling deeply before opening the door. It had been a while since the last time she set foot in here. It made her think of tennis matches, fruity drinks and old money. Of Garrett Fairfield. She had mixed feelings about this place.

Making her way past a sea of polo shirts, she found her mother sitting at a small table in the corner near a window. Suddenly nervous that she was late, Maura glanced down at her watch. 11:47. They were meeting at noon. Like mother, like daughter.

As she reached the table, Constance lifted her head and looked at her daughter. A smile quickly took over her features. She rose to her feet and in an uncharacteristic gesture, she hugged her daughter and kissed both cheeks.

"Maura, darling. Look at you," her eyes darted down towards the baby bump, "You've gotten so big since I last saw you," she faltered, "That came out terrible, but you know what I mean, dear."

Momentarily caught off guard by the display of affection, Maura recovered quickly, "Hello, mother," she said, kissing both cheeks, "It's so good to see you, too."

They both sat down and Constance took a sip of her water.

"She certainly is growing," Maura said as she rubbed a hand across her belly, "At this point, I'm gaining a pound a week." Maura laughed, picking up her menu.

"Well, it suites you. You look radiant, darling."

"Thank you."

"I hope you don't mind my choice of venue. I know this isn't exactly your favorite place, but I figured you wouldn't want to travel too far. And they do serve a lovely wedge salad."

Maura smiled.

"Anyway, I'm so glad you could make it. It's been such a long time since we've seen each other. Tell me, how are you?"

"I'm doing well, aside from the back pain and swollen ankles," she let out a small laugh, "Honestly though, I'm doing very well. How are you? You and father just returned from Paris, correct?"

"I'm glad to hear it," Constance said, refolding the napkin on her lap, "Your father and I are doing just fine, dear. Paris was lovely as usual, but we didn't get to stay too long, I'm afraid. Just a quick business trip."

"Will you be going back soon?" Maura asked, knowing that it wasn't common for them to stay in one place for too long.

"Actually," Constance cleared her throat, "That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

Maura felt her stomach drop. Or maybe it was Elsa. Either way, she suddenly felt nervous.

"I,  _we_... your father and I have been thinking that maybe we would stay in Boston for a while... maybe even permanently."

It was odd to hear her mother stutter, "Really?"

"Really. I mean, we would certainly still need to travel abroad a few times throughout the year, but a majority of the time would be spent here."

There was so much Maura wanted to say, but the only sound that left her mouth was, "Why?"

Constance laughed and looked down at her lap.

"Mom?"

Her daughter's voice brought her out of her thoughts and she looked up. Maura's face was one of confusion, maybe a little concern. Constance barely resisted the urge to cry.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, darling, I just... whenever you call me that, I feel the need to do a double take. Sometimes I can't believe you're my daughter; that I'm your mother." She admitted hesitantly. "I feel like I'm not worthy of that title."

Maura was about to ask another question, but Constance cut her off, "No, please, let me get this out."

Maura nodded, urging her to continue.

"When I look at you, at the woman you've become, I think... well, I wonder how it happened. You've grown into this beautiful, intelligent woman and I've just sort of watched it happen. I had nothing to do with it."

"That is  _not_  true." Maura interjected, despite her mother's wishes.

"But it is. At least in some way," Constance continued, "You were such an independent child. So curious and inquisitive. A little odd, but so endearing. You were so easy. You never asked for anything."

"I don't think I really knew how." Maura admitted softly.

"And that breaks my heart. There you were, this beautiful, lovely child.  _My_  child. And yet I didn't know what to do with you, and it makes me feel terrible. How could I have let that happen. How could I have been so stupid; thinking that because you didn't ask me, you were ok. But you weren't. Not really. I think of all the times I should've hugged you. Should've told you how proud I was of you. Should've gotten on the next plane to visit you at school when I heard the sadness in your voice over the phone, even though you said you were fine. Financially, I may have been the best mother, but emotionally, I feel like I've failed you."

They both had tears in there eyes.

"Do you know how many times I've wondered if I had been pregnant with you; given birth to you, that maybe it would've been better.  _I_  would've been better. I would've sensed when you weren't alright. I wonder if those nine months would've prepared me." There was a pause. "You know, when you told your father and I that you found and met your biological mother, I spent the entire night crying. I thought for sure I'd lost you for good; I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

Maura wanted so badly to interject, but the lump in her throat wouldn't allow it. She let her mother keep talking as tears spilled over both of their eyes. The fact that her mother was openly crying and expressing her feelings in a public setting, and at the country club no less, was not lost on her.

Constance looked down at her lap once more, unable to face Maura for what she was about to say, "I hate to admit this, as I see it as a flaw in my character, but when we spoke weeks later and you told me Hope's reaction to the news, her behavior in the weeks to follow, I was relieved.  _God_ , I was so relieved. And then I felt so ashamed of myself, because there you were, an adopted child meeting her mother for the first time only to realize she wanted nothing to do with you."

Maura let out a wave of laughter. It was unexpected and a completely inappropriate response to her mother's outpouring of feelings, but she couldn't stop herself.

The sound caused Constance to look up sharply at her daughter, a flash of hurt and confusion etched on her face.

Seeing this, Maura quickly pulled herself together and apologized, "I'm sorry, that was very inconsiderate of me, but," she inhaled deeply, "Are you sure Jane didn't call you?"

Constance just stared at her.

Maura sighed, "I'm sorry. I'm not making any sense, it's just... on Easter, I... well, I had a little breakdown. A complete mess, really. I was crying in the nursery and Jane came in and I spent nearly an hour confessing to her how unprepared I felt for motherhood, how terrified I was- _am_ \- of being a bad mother, and in a completely thoughtless remark I told her how scared I was that Elsa wouldn't like me; how I would be an outsider because we used Jane's egg and therefore Elsa's bond would immediately and forever be with Jane because they share DNA."

Maura laughed again.

"But now, hearing you say these things... comparing my relationship with you, with Hope. It's clear as day and I can't believe how silly I've been acting. I can't believe I didn't see it.  _You_  are my mother.  _You_  raised me.  _You_  loved me in the only way you knew how. DNA or not, it doesn't change anything."

Constance smiled and wiped her cheeks.

"I'm not saying my childhood was perfect, there was a lot of benign neglect," Constance winced as the words left Maura's lips, "but honestly, looking back at it now, I don't know if I'd change anything. Because maybe if things had been different, I wouldn't be where I am today. I wouldn't be  _who_  I am today. And I certainly wouldn't have met Jane. And without Jane, without the love and warmth and pure happiness she brings to my life, I don't know where I'd be. Who I'd be."

"Without Jane, you and I probably wouldn't even be speaking right now."

"Exactly."

Maura reached across the table and squeezed Constance's hand.

"You're my mother and I love you. We'll get better."

"I love you, Maura. You're going to be a wonderful mother and I couldn't be more proud."

A tearless sob was pulled from Maura's throat. She's waited a long time to hear those words.

"Goodness, look at us," Constance said, wiping her face and trying to get ahold of her emotions. "A mess already and we haven't even ordered yet."

* * *

It took a few moments to settle; to get their emotions in order before carrying on further discussion, but eventually they righted themselves. The waiter took their order and left the two women to carry on.

"Now," Constance began, "To finally answer your question..."

So much conversation had passed that Maura had forgotten what she'd even asked. She hoped it didn't show on her face.

"Well, first let me just say this; that night when you told us you were having a girl, the first thought that came to my mind was, please,  _please_  let her be better than I was. And seeing you now, I can already tell. You will be." She exhaled heavily, doing her best to keep her voice even, " _Anyway_ , with that being said, your father and I were thinking of moving back to Boston permanently to not only be closer to you, but to your baby. Our  _granddaughter_. We...  _I_  want to be a better grandmother. I want to see your daughter grow up and be a part of her life. I missed my chance at that with you and I'd hate to miss the opportunity with her. And most importantly, I want to be a better mother. To you. I want to watch my daughter become a mother. I want to watch you shine."

"Mom." Maura paused. "You're going to make me cry again." She picked up her napkin and dabbed at the corners of her eyes. "I would love that. I would love to have you here. I want you in Elsa's life. In mine."

"Oh, darling I'm so relieved."

"You really think I would say no?" Maura asked.

"With you, I never know. You continue to surprise me. Now, what's this I hear... Elsa?"

"Oh. Yes! Elsa Léonie, actually. We decided on the name when we were in Mexico. We haven't told anyone yet, so please don't say anything to Angela. She'd be devastated to know you found out before her!"

"My lips are sealed," Constance replied, secretly loving the fact that she was the first to know. "So tell me about her."

And she did. Maura talked about their trip, how Jane felt Elsa kick for the first time, how Maura originally picked Alexander as a middle name. She told her that Jane had picked the name Elsa, after seeing the Disney film and how she said the main character reminded her of Maura and that in Swedish, Elsa meant truth, which also reminded her of Maura. Maura told her about Léonie and the pictures he or she had taken, the note they'd written. Told her how Léonie was french for lioness, how-

"-Well doesn't that fit Jane's personality perfectly. Especially with that mane of hers." Constance interjected.

Maura laughed, "Exactly."

* * *

Their lunch had turned into an afternoon of catching up turned into dinner accompanied by her father. By the time Maura returned home it was nearly 7:00pm. She was absolutely exhausted.

Entering the living room, she found her detective sprawled out on the couch watching a movie.

"Hey! You're home late," Jane said, looking up over the back of the couch, "How'd it go? I didn't get a phone call to come rescue you, so I'm assuming it was alright?"

Maura walked around the couch and Jane shifted so she could join her.

"Oof," exhaled from Jane's mouth as Maura settled herself against her, but mostly on top of her. The weight of Maura's belly surprising her.

"Not funny Jane," Maura said, poking Jane's shoulder before draping an arm around her waist and closing her eyes, "Now you know how I feel. All. The. Time."

"Touché." Jane kissed the top of Maura's head. "So, come on. How was it?" Jane asked again.

"Good."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Jane said, noticing the huge smile on Maura's face as she snuggled in closer to Jane, eyes still closed. "You wanna talk about it?"

"Yes, but not right now." Maura replied, "Right now I just want to snuggle with you and watch a movie. And by watch a movie, I mean fall asleep while  _you_  watch a movie."

"Ok."

"Ok."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"Not possible."

 


	26. Chapter 26

"You're hiding something from me." Maura said as she unrolled her mat.

"What? No I'm not!" Jane answered nervously.

"Yes, Jane, you are. Just because you don't get hives when you lie doesn't mean I don't notice."

"Oh yeah? What makes you think I'm not telling the truth?" Jane asked as she positioned her own mat next to Maura, not even sure if she'll be needing it in this class.

"Really?" Maura huffed, taking a seat on her mat. "Let's see here. It's Sunday, which also happens to be your day off, and instead of sitting on the couch all day or going to the gym or meeting Frankie at the batting cages, you  _voluntarily_  offered to take me to partner yoga. You're definitely hiding something from me."

"That's totally absurd, Maura. I'm not hiding anything."

Maura just raised her eyebrows. She didn't need words to make her point.

"Oh come on, Maur. Don't give me that look. Is it really so hard to believe that I'd want to do partner yoga with my wife? Maybe I just wanted an excuse to see you in tight fitting spandex and stare at your ass in downward dog."

"Jane!"

"What? You  _know_  what that does to me!" Jane whispered back loudly as the instructors made their way to the front of the room.

"Alright mama and dads to be. Thank you for joining our prenatal couples yoga class," the female instructor announced as the the couples in the room got settled, "My name is Krissy and this is my husband Mark. We'll be walking you through the poses. Today's class will focus on massage and breathing techniques." **  
**

"To get us all comfortable, we'll start in a simple sukhasana pose," Krissy instructed as she and her husband sat in cross-legged positions, back to back, "place your hands palm up on your knees and _breath_."

"Inhale..." and "Exhale..."

This went on for about ten minutes or so, the instructors demonstrating breathing techniques that would be useful during labor.

"Alright, I think that's enough of a warm up. Let's get into some poses." Krissy announced, "We'll start in a modified downward dog."

 _Yes!_  Jane thought to herself.

"Mama's, you'll get into position and your partners will assist you by holding on to your hips, pulling up lightly to relieve some of the pressure on your lower back."

Maura adjusted herself on the mat and Jane couldn't help but glance in the mirror in front of them to catch a glimpse of Maura's cleavage practically spilling out of her racerback top. Her eyes lingered briefly before returning to her other favorite sight; Maura's ass.

"Jesus christ, Maur." Jane said as she stood behind Maura with her hands firmly on Maura's waist, "I wish you could see this view. I mean  _damn_." Jane continued staring until she glanced around the room and noticed the husbands seemed to be completely unaware of how intimate the position was. "Ew. Gross. Oh my god, I'm sorry Maura. I sound like such a horndog."

Maura laughed. "Don't worry, Jane. I'm used to it by now."

For the next thirty minutes, the instructors lead the class through a series of poses. Some much more comfortable than others. For the final pose, they instructed all couples to lay curled in on their sides, heads resting on arms, facing their partners.

"Alright, you've all done a wonderful job today. For our last set we ask that you face one another and take the next ten minutes or so to just  _be_. Enjoy one another. Talk, whisper, share what's on your mind. Just be in this moment and enjoy."

There was nervous laughter and a few groans from some of the men in the room, but Jane and Maura were oblivious. They were good at this. Just being. After all, their relationship was built on a foundation of eye-sex.

"Hey." Jane whispered, reaching out for Maura's hand and bringing it to rest between them.

"Hey." Maura smiled back.

It was moments like these when Jane became completely overwhelmed by Maura's beauty. Makeup-free, hair pulled back, freckles glowing. Jane let her eyes drift downward, pausing on the belly between them, and then back up. It wasn't in her  _damn I want your body_  way, but a loving way. Her  _I can't believe you're mine, look at what you've done for me_  way. Her  _I love you so much_  way.

Regaining eye contact, Jane whispered, "We're having a baby." She said it as if it were a secret between the two of them.

"We are." Maura pulled her hand out of their embrace and reached out to stroke Jane's cheek; a sudden urge to rub her thumb over the dimple she loved so much.

"I'm still a little scared." Jane whispered back.

Hushed tones, smiles and heartfelt confessions. Maura loved these moments.

"I know. Me too."

"But it'll be ok, right?" Jane asked with a hint of insecurity. A rarity for her.

"Yes, Jane. Everything is going to be fine." Maura reassured her.

"Good." Jane wiggled her way closer to Maura, closing her eyes and resting her forehead against Maura's.

Inhale.

Exhale.

"I love you."

* * *

Jane was fidgeting in the lobby as she waited for Maura to finish up getting ready after class. Glancing down at her watch, she noted it was just a few minutes past 2:00pm.

"Shit." She muttered to herself, _what the hell are we gonna do for the next hour_.

Emerging from the locker room, Maura was dressed in comfortable leggings and a long cashmere sweater that hung off one shoulder. And sneakers. Again, Jane was mesmerized at the beauty in her simplicity.

"Oh I can't wait to get home," Maura said as she tried to hide a yawn, "I'm so tired."

 _Shit_.

* * *

After driving around for twenty minutes, clearly not in the direction of their home, Maura couldn't take it anymore.

"Where are we going, Jane? I told you I just want to go home."

Still trying to think of something to do, Jane responded with the first thought that came to mind, "Ice cream."

"What?"

"Uh... ice cream. I thought, you know, since the weather is so nice we could grab some ice cream and sit outside for a while? Doesn't that sound fun?"

"You're definitely keeping something from me Jane Rizzoli and I don't like it one bit," Maura replied. "But ice cream does sound pretty good right now," she admitted.

"Great!" Jane said as she steered their car into the parking lot of a small ice cream shop. "And I'm not hiding anything from you! I don't know why you keep saying that."

"Mhmm. Whatever, Jane."

* * *

Ice cream cones in hand, the duo had settled in on a familiar park bench. The same bench they used for stretching before a morning run. The same bench where Jane comforted Maura after she found out about her half brother. The same bench where they shared their first kiss.

Jane had been talking for the past ten minutes, about what, Maura couldn't say. She was too distracted by Jane's mouth. Jane's mouth and that ice cream cone. Jane's tongue.

"Maura?"

Jane's teeth.

"Hello?"

Janes lips...

"Maura!"

Startled, Maura's thoughts returned to the present. "What?"

Jane tilted her head and raised her eyebrows.

Maura looked down at her cone; the ice cream had melted and was now running down her hand.

"You don't have any idea what I just said, do you?" Jane asked in an amusing tone as she took another lick of her ice cream.

Again, Maura became distracted by that pink tongue she knows all too well. "I-um. I'm sorry, what did you ask me?"

"Jeez, Maur. What's got you so distracted?"

"Pregnancy brain?"

"Nice try."

Maura laughed, "This pregnancy really has turned us into a couple of... what is it you call it? Oh! Horndogs?"

"Sounds much sexier when you say it," Jane teased. "What's got you all hot bothered right now? I mean at least I had a reason... you in spandex."

Maura pursed her lips before continuing, "Your mouth, Jane."

"My mouth?"

"Watching you eating that ice cream cone... I just... I know what that mouth is capable of."

Jane plopped the last piece of her cone into her mouth before reaching out for Maura's. She licked around the rim to stop the ice cream from melting down any further. Her eyes remained on Maura's, which were intently focused on her tongue.

"Is someone a little jealous of an ice cream cone?" Jane asked playfully as she handed the cone back to Maura, placing it in her clean hand.

All Maura could do was nod.

Jane, highly amused, reached out for the hand that was covered in melted ice cream and brought it to her mouth. Tongue gliding over knuckles, she paused on each bone to suck lightly before continuing on to the next.

For someone like Jane, who frequently mocked couples sharing way too much PDA, she certainly didn't seem to have a problem participating in it.

Before she could lick the last drop of ice cream, the cone in Maura's other hand dropped to the ground. Instead of lips on knuckles, Maura had swiftly and aggressively attacked Jane's mouth with her own.

"Mmmm," she whispered between kisses, "This"  _kiss_  "is a  _much_ ,"  _kiss_ "better"  _kiss_  "use"  _kiss_  "of your tongue."

"As much as I'm enjoying this," Jane whispered back, "I think it's time to get you home, mama, before I have to arrest you for indecent behavior."

Maura whimpered when Jane pulled away. "Fine." She pouted with her lower lip. "But you better put that tongue to good use when we get home."

 _Oh, if only I could_  Jane thought to herself.

* * *

Pulling into their driveway, Jane hoped Maura didn't notice anything unusual. She already could tell Jane was hiding something and she was so close to getting away with it...

"Isn't that Barry's car?" Maura asked, pointing to the unmarked vehicle on their street.

 _Dammit_.

"Uh, nope. I don't think so, Maur. Why would he be at our house on a Sunday? On my day off?"  _Dammit, why do I always get so wordy when I'm trying to be secretive?!_

"Jane." Maura said in a perfect mix of authority and  _I know you're not telling me something_. "I'm almost certain that is Barry's-"

"Come on, Maur! I thought you wanted to hurry up and get inside so I could put my tongue to good use?"

One extra great thing about Maura's pregnancy? She was easily distracted and could often be persuaded with sexual favors.

Maura smirked and hurried up to the front entrance, quickly unlocking the door. Jane was right behind her, hand on the small of her back. And it was a good thing, too because once inside Maura clutched her chest and nearly fell over.

"SURPRISE!" The large group of family and friends yelled as the two entered the foyer. Standing in the heavily decorated living room stood Constance, Angela, Susie, Camille, Robin, Cameron, Lydia, T.J., the Rizzoli brothers, Barry and Vince. Their faces beaming.

Jane moved her arm around Maura's shoulders and pulled her in against her side, whispering in her ear, "Happy Mother's Day, Maur." She placed a kiss on her head.

The initial shock over, Maura turned her head to look up at her wife. Smiling huge; tears in her eyes.

"Jane," she said looking around the room once more before returning her eyes to Jane, "A surprise baby shower? On Mother's Day? I-"

"Don't thank me, it was all my mom's idea. She and Constance planned the whole thing. My only part in all this was making sure you didn't find out."

Maura kissed her.

"So that's why you were so adamant about yoga. I knew you were hiding something."

"You win," Jane grinned. "Come on, I'm sure they've got embarrassing baby games to play and ridiculously adorable presents for you to open," Jane said as she lead them into the living room.

* * *

Luckily for Jane, there were no embarrassing baby games. She would've lost it if her mother had planned that game with the diapers filled with melted chocolate. She didn't even want to think about the look of disgust that surely would've crossed Maura's face.

Unluckily for Jane, there were embarrassing baby photos. Lots of them. Naked in the bathtub photos. But, there were also baby pictures of Maura, so in this scenario, the cute outweighed the embarrassment. She had to admit, watching Maura oohing and ahhing over a mini Jane Rizzoli was quite adorable.

Their mothers had really outdone themselves. Everything was perfect. From the guest-list to the food to the presents. Jane still couldn't believe all the men in their lives had agreed to show up to a baby shower, but it was hard to say no to a persistent Angela Rizzoli. And honestly, the guys were more than happy to come support Jane and Maura.

After the cake had been eaten and delivery and weight guesses were safely secured in a jar, it was time for presents. When they first found out they were pregnant, Maura had insisted there be no gifts. Claiming she had more than enough means available to fund the necessities of a child, but it was a failed attempt. She couldn't honestly believe that the Rizzoli's would shy away from gifts. Especially from Angela. Fortunately, she did listen to the no pink rule. Well,  _m_ _ostly_. Some pink was good, Maura had decided.

Jane and Maura were seated on the couch, gifts surrounding their feet. All eyes on them. Little TJ played the role of helper and handed Maura a new gift each time she was finished opening another. The first gift was from Susie and it had Maura squealing. Literally squealing.

She held up the item for the rest of the crowd to see... an infant lab coat. The cutest.

And the items only got cuter. A little Red Sox outfit from Frost, a collection of children's books from Camille and Robin, hand-knit blankets and a ton of other items from Angela.

The next bag was from Frankie and Tommy and they had insisted that Jane be the one to open it. She nervously pulled out the items one by one, laughing as she read each little onsie:  _I love my mommies. Future genius. I'm acute baby. I just spent 9 months in the Batcave. Did 9 months hard time, currently serving 18 year parole._

"I don't know why you insisted on  _me_  opening these, they seem pretty harmless," Jane said as she looked over at Maura who was also laughing at each of the onsies.

Jane took out the next one... "Oh. Now I know."

"Let me see!" Maura said, shoving Jane gently.

"Um..."

"Jane."

Reluctantly, Jane turned the onsie to face her and of course, Maura read it aloud.

"Proof that nerds get laid." A silent pause. Jane contorted her face; watching. Waiting.

"Oh...  _oh_."

Jane was about to launch into an apology for her stupid brothers when Maura spoke again, "That's actually quite humorous."

Multiple sighs of relief filled the room.

"Especially considering the fact that the first time we consummated our relationship,  _I_  was the one doing the laying. What's that term again? Top? I topped you?"

"Maura!"

"What? Did I use the term incorrectly?"

The rest of the room pretended to be engaged in other conversations and Jane's brothers tried to erase that thought from their minds. Jane just closed her eyes and put a palm to her head.

"Oh my god, Maura. Thank you. Thank you for sharing out first time with my entire family. And yours."

Just now realizing what she had done... "Oops?"

And in an instant, she was forgiven. Jane couldn't help but laugh.

"You're lucky you're so adorable," Jane began as she reached under the couch. "Here," she said placing a bag in Maura's lap. "This one's from me."

"But I didn't get you anything."

"S'ok. Besides, this was a surprise. How could you have known? And jeez you're giving me a baby, I really don't need anything else."

"I love when softie Jane comes out. She's so cute."

"Ugh. Shut up and open your present!" Jane responded in jest.

Maura opened the card first and nearly had an emotional breakdown just over the three simple sentences.  _Happy Mother's Day, Maur. I can't wait to be mommies with you. Love, Jane._ She wiped a tear from her eye, remembering the first time Jane said that to her. She reached out to squeeze Jane's hand before opening the bag.

"Oh, Jane." In her hands she held a little custom made soccer jersey with  _Elsa Monster_ in block letters on the back. An adorable little inside joke about their daughter and her kicking habits. Maura looked over at Jane before kissing her cheek. "I love it. Thank you."

Maura was about to hold it up for everyone to see, but then realized they hadn't told anyone, aside from her mother, about the name. She leaned into Jane, "Should we tell them?" Jane nodded and Maura held up the jersey, explaining what it meant. There were  _oohs_  and  _aws_  and  _how sweet's_.

"Sa-sa!" TJ yelled. Elsa wasn't even born yet and she already had a nickname. He looked around the pile of discarded wrapping paper and gift bags, searching for the next present. "No mo' prezzies," He said. His voice filled with a hint of sadness; disappointed in the lack of cool toys.

"Actually," Constance chimed in from her spot next to the couch, "There's one more. From me. I put it up in the nursery, I hope that's ok. If the two of you don't like it, I can certainly take it down."

"Hey now, no need to talk about taking it down when we haven't even seen it yet. And besides, have you seen what my mother gave us?" She asked jokingly.

Constance smiled, although there was still a hint of nervousness on her face.

"I heard that, Jane Clementine Rizzoli!" Angela yelled from across the room.

"It was a JOKE, Ma! Jeez."

Jane stood up and reached a hand out to help Maura get up off the couch.

The rest of the crew began to gather around the food table for round two, taking their plates outside to enjoy the nice weather while Jane and Maura followed Constance upstairs.

The three of them paused in front of the doorway to the nursery.

"It was very short notice and I didn't have as much time as I would've liked to get it done, but I do hope you like it." Constance said as she moved out of the way to allow Jane and Maura to step into the nursery.

She heard Maura gasp and Jane mutter "Oh my god."

Hanging on the wall above the crib, was a beautiful and vibrant oil painting of Jane and Maura on the beach. The moment Jane felt Elsa kick for the first time. It was even more beautiful than the photograph.

"How did you..." Jane trailed off, too mesmerized to form a complete sentence. She felt Maura squeezing her hand as they stepped closer to the painting.

Constance came up behind them, "Angela," she said. "After Maura and I had lunch last week and she mentioned the photographs, I was curious. So, I asked your mother and of course she was happy to make a copy for me. I haven't worked with paint for a while, mostly sculpture nowadays, but I hope I did alright."

Jane and Maura both turned to face her with tears in their eyes.

"Alright?" Jane asked in disbelief, "It's more than alright, it's beautiful." She turned back to examine the painting further. "Wow."

"So you like it?" Constance asked her daughter. Hopeful.

"I love it." Maura said as she reached out to pull her mother into a hug. The moment their bodies connected, they both started crying. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, darling. I-" Constance sniffled, "I love you. I know I haven't told you that enough, but I love you very much."

"I love you, too, Mom. Happy Mother's Day."

 


	27. Chapter 27

The only good thing about Thursdays for Jane Rizzoli was the fact that for the past five weeks she was able to leave a little bit early in order to attend birthing class with Maura. Today, she was extra eager to get out.

It had been just over a week since Maura started working part-time from home. She certainly didn't like it, but after waddling her way through crime scenes, taking frequent breaks during autopsies and repeatedly dropping her scalpel, she knew it was the right thing to do. The physical strains of her job had deemed to be too much for her very pregnant body to handle. So now, BPD was stuck with Pike. Maura still assisted on cases, handled a majority of the paperwork and made certain that Susie keep a close watch on Pike. She absolutely refused to have any setbacks just because she wasn't physically in the office.

While the new arrangement wasn't favorable, Maura had to admit it was nice to be able to walk down the hall from her home office and collapse onto her bed when she needed a break. Or soak in the tub. Or more frequently... shop for adorable baby clothes.

Today, however, she decided to kill two birds with one stone. To ease her lower back pain, but continue to work through a set of autopsy reports sent over by Susie, she tucked herself into bed with a heavy support system of pillows and rested her tablet against her belly to look over the reports. It seemed like a good idea at the time. 30 minutes later she was asleep.

Which is how Jane found her now.

The tablet had slipped out her lap and she had fallen over onto her side. Jane couldn't help but grin at the sight before her.

Climbing onto the mattress Jane placed the tablet on the night stand, readjusted a few of the pillows and settled in next to Maura. She managed to sneak out of work extra early today in order to enjoy a few more minutes at home before heading off to class.

Jane had always enjoyed these moments. Moments where she could simply sit and stare at the love of her life. Maura asleep and breathing was one of her favorite sights.

Ten minutes later, after indulging in the sight for just a bit longer and allowing Maura to sleep, Jane reached out to tuck a loose strand of hair behind Maura's ear before moving her hand to rest on Maura's face, rubbing a thumb over her cheek.

Jane watched as Maura's eyebrow wrinkled in confusion before slowly opening her eyes.

"Jane?"

"Hey sleepy head."

"What are you doing here? What time is it? Why is it still sunny outside?" Maura asked, placing her hand over Jane's as she continued to caress her cheek.

Jane laughed at her wife's confusion before explaining, "I'm here to pick you up for birthing class. It's 3:47. And it looks like you fell asleep while working, which is why it's still sunny."

"Oh," Maura glanced around at her surroundings, noticing the tablet on the nightstand, "Oops." She smiled shyly.

"I won't tell." Jane leaned in and kissed Maura.

"Wait... but why are you here so early? Our class isn't until 4:30."

"I snuck out a little early, I-" she paused.

"You what?"

"I missed you. I know it's only temporary, but I miss not having you around at work."

"Aw, Jane. That's so sweet." Maura beamed.

"Ugh, I know. You've turned me into such a softie, Dr. Isles." Jane said, moving closer next to Maura. "And besides, this case is really getting to me. I just... I just wanted to be close to you."

Maura shifted once again so she was laying on her back, sensing what Jane needed; a reassurance that their was more than just evil in this world. "Would you like to snuggle until it's time to go?"

"How did you-"

Maura just smiled and tugged at Jane until brown curls were splayed across her shoulder and a cheek rested against her chest. "I just know what you need. And I've missed you too, you big softie."

"Ha, ha, ha." Jane replied, snuggling in closer.

"I don't think anyone at work would ever believe me if I told them Detective Rizzoli was such a snuggle bug." Maura laughed, threading her fingers through Jane's hair, scratching lightly as the base of her neck.

"And thank god for that." Jane teased.

* * *

"I can't believe that was our last class," Jane said as she busied herself in the kitchen, "I still don't feel ready. I mean, I'm ready to meet her, but raise her? I'm freaking out."

"I know what you mean," Maura said. She was sitting at the kitchen island, watching Jane cook dinner. "Can you believe her arrival is just four short weeks away?"

"Crazy," Jane replied, serving up a large helping of pasta onto two plates. "Speaking of her arrival, have you thought much about what you wanna do? I mean, you know, based on the options they talked about in class today?"

During their final birthing class, the instructor had invited a few moms from her previous classes to share their birthing experiences. The majority of the class was spent talking about c-sections, epidurals and natural births. There were lots of questions from the expecting moms and dads, and quite a lot of nerves to be shared.

"Yes, actually. I've been thinking about it for quite some time now."

Jane shoved the two plates across the island and made her way around to take a seat next to Maura.

"Oh yeah?" Jane asked, taking a bite of spaghetti, "Have you made a decision?"

Maura nodded as her mouth was full of meatball.

"Excuse me. Anyway, I think I would like to do a natural birth." Maura replied after swallowing.

"Shit. Really?"

"Is that bad?"

"What? No, of course not, just...  _ouch_."

"Giving birth is going to be painful no matter what."

"I know, but still. Are you sure that's what you want to do?"

"I've given it a lot of thought and while I'm aware the experience will most likely be very painful, I think it will be worth it. I just," she paused "I want to be present and aware throughout the whole process. I want to be able to feel it all. Our bodies were essentially made to give birth and I'd like to experience it. If that's alright with you."

"Alright with me? Of course it's alright with me. I mean, I'm not the one pushing a baby out of my vagina!"

"Lovely, Jane." Maura smirked.

"I know, I have excellent table talk," she took a sip of her water, "I knew you were strong, but damn."

Maura laughed. The couple continued eating in comfortable silence until Jane brought up another question, "You don't want to do it at home do you? Like the woman from class?"

Wiping her mouth with a napkin, Maura turned on her stool to face Jane. "No, I don't think so. I was actually leaning more towards a birthing center."

"Yeah?" Jane turned to fully look at Maura.

"Yes. How would you feel about that?"

"Honestly? I don't know much about it, I guess I just figured it would happen in a hospital. I'd be kinda nervous though, I mean what if something goes wrong?" Jane asked, a hint of fear in her voice.

Maura reached out to hold one of Jane's hands before looking back up, "That's a perfectly normal reaction, Jane. I've thought about that, too. But surprisingly births performed at birthing centers are quite safe and if something were to happen, they provide emergency transportation to the hospital. I had originally considered a natural birth at a hospital, too, but the more I thought about it, the more I tried to envision it, I couldn't help but think of all the times you or I have been in a hospital." She paused, remembering fearful days of sitting by Jane's side after she shot herself, or worse, the day they had found themselves tied and bound by the serial killer Charles Hoyt, "Although I am a doctor, whenever I think of hospitals, based on our experiences alone, I can't help but think of bad memories. And I don't want bad memories or bad energy around me when I'm giving birth. I want our baby to enter this world in a calm, beautiful environment. An environment I can look back on and think of only us and our daughter. Only good memories and nothing else."

Although she would never admit to it, Jane Rizzoli had tears in her eyes.

She squeezed Maura's hand, "Thats-" she paused, "That's really beautiful, Maur. I woulda never thought of it like that."

Maura smiled. "So you're ok with that plan?"

"Absolutely. But, uh, could you explain it to me? You know, just what makes it different than a hospital. What I should expect."

"Of course, Jane," Maura replied in a voice dripping with excitement (after all, sharing facts is what she loved to do), "But can we move this conversation somewhere else? I'm getting all achey."

* * *

Moments later, they were snuggled up on the couch; Jane leaning back against the armrest with Maura secured between her legs, body resting on Jane's front. Their hands were interlocked and resting over Maura's belly.

"Alright, so tell me about this birthing center thing and then we can watch a movie." Jane said.

"Well, where would you like me to start?"

"I don't know. Um, I guess just tell me why you're excited about it. You know, what makes it different?"

"Alright. Well, one way it's different from a hospital is that instead of being confined to hospital bed, we'll be set up in a room similar to a bedroom. We'll have a large bed, a birthing tub, a bathroom. It will make the experience much more comfortable. I'll also be allowed to walk around; I won't be so strictly confined. And I'll be able to eat and drink. It's just very natural. Very comfortable and calming. And you'll be able to be right there with me; whether next to me on the bed or, if we decide to do a water birth, you can be there too. And I won't be rushed, I'll be encouraged to listen to my body and do what feels natural. And there's no time limit. Often at hospitals you're given a timeline where they want you to have the baby within 12 hours of admission or within 24 hours of your water breaking. I just don't want to feel rushed or pressured. I really want to be able to enjoy every second."

"Sounds good so far. I like the idea of being able to be in bed with you or wherever if you need me. I wanna be able to comfort you as much as I can."

"I'd like that, too."

"But what about doctors and stuff?"

"No doctors, but we'll have a midwife and a nurse present to coach us through and offer support. We can also have family present in the room with us or there's also a family space where they can wait."

"I like that." Jane said as she started to draw patterns on Maura's belly. "I think you made a good choice, Maur."

"Would you like to know the best part?" Maura asked, leaning back further against Jane; getting more comfortable.

"What's that?"

"I'll get to hold her the minute she's out. They'll place her right on me; skin to skin," Maura paused, feeling her emotions start to rise, "That skin to skin time helps to bond with the baby and, assuming there are no complications, she'll get to stay on me until after she latches on for breastfeeding." She wiped a tear that had escaped down her cheek.

"Aw, Maur. Don't cry." Jane said as she leaned in kissed Maura's cheek.

"I know, I know," Maura replied, "I'm just... I'm just so excited. Giving birth is such a beautiful thing and I'm so excited. I can't wait to meet her. I can't wait to feel her in my arms, feel her against my skin, feel her latch on for the first time."

Jane hugged her tighter. "I can't wait either, Maur. I can't wait to watch you; to see you with our little baby. It's going to be beautiful."

"Only four weeks to go."

"Damn. Four weeks and we're officially mommies."

"I can't wait."

"Now how 'bout that movie?"


	28. Chapter 28

It felt good to be back in the morgue.  _Her_  morgue. It had only been two weeks since she started working from home, but she couldn't take it anymore. Maura missed it. She missed her chair (which she hoped wasn't ruined by Pike), she missed feeling productive, she missed Susie and most of all, she missed Jane. Even though they didn't see each other too frequently at work, it was comforting to know they were just an elevator ride away from one another.

As the sliding door to the lab opened, the familiar scent of formaldehyde filled her nose and brought a smile to her face. An odd reaction, but she reveled in the familiarity of it. Susie was looking at a sample under a microscope when Maura greeted her.

"Dr. Isles?" Susie responded, "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be at the hospital?" She seemed nervous. More so than usual.

"The hospital? I'm not due for another two weeks, Susie. I'm just here to check-in and pick up a few things," she paused, "And I wanted to surprise Jane for lunch." Maura couldn't help the grin from spreading on her face.

"J-Jane? How is she?"

The smile fell from her face and it contorted to something that resembled confusion. "I would assume she's fine, but I haven't seen her since she left for work this morning. Haven't you seen her today?"

"Yes, but-"

"Susie?"

"S-She didn't tell you?"

"Tell me? Tell me what?" The fear in her voice was far from hidden.

Susie looked like she might be sick.

"Susie!" Frantic now, "What? Tell me what?!"

"This morning, she uh, Jane... she got into an altercation. I...I don't know the details, I just heard she was admitted to the hospital. I'm sorry, I thought someone would've called you."

Maura felt like she was going to faint. Her hand instinctively flew up to her chest where her rings hung. She nervously played with the bands.

Without a word, she bolted from the lab and headed to the elevator.

Pushing through the doors to the bullpen, she yelled before reaching her destination, "Vince! Where is she?"

He looked up from his desk. Terrified.

"Dr. Isles-"

"Don't you dare lie to me. You tell me exactly what happened and you take me to her! Right. Now."

Pregnant Maura Isles is not someone to mess with.

* * *

Vince had tried to calm her down. Tried to hold her back, but as soon as Maura got the information she needed from the nurses station, no one could stop her. She was fuming. Anger and something else was building inside her.

Vince had explained to her that Jane had an altercation with a suspect. It was one of those times when Jane was too brave. Too cocky. Too fearless. She was too hopped up on adrenaline that she didn't notice the suspect had a knife in his hand. Luckily he had horrible aim and had only managed to knick her superficially. A few stitches in various places. Some cuts and bruises.

As Maura stomped (more like waddled) her way down the hall, she wished for heels on her feet. Jane would surely benefit from a warning to sound her arrival.

Rounding the corner, she could hear Jane muttering to herself under her breath. Maura entered Jane's hospital room and saw her detective standing against the bed, with her back to the door, struggling to get her shirt on.

"How dare you!" Maura spat.

Jane had never turned around so quickly in her life.

"Maura?" Her voice caught in her throat and her shirt was still stuck up over one shoulder. Leaving her bare stomach exposed. "H-how did you-"

Maura advanced on her quickly and shoved roughly at Jane's shoulders, "HOW COULD YOU BE SO SELFISH!?" She accentuated each word with another shove until she realized the row of stitches on the top of Jane's arm.

"Ow. Jesus Maur watch it, will ya?" Jane winced.

Maura continued to poke at Jane's chest.

"Maura! What the hell? Stop it." Jane said as she grabbed Maura's wrists to stop her.

Maura quickly pulled away and Jane sat down on the edge of the bed; not quite sure what to feel. Maura was breathing hard. Her hands had disappeared into her hair and she pulled. Turning away from Jane she tried to gather her thoughts, tried to calm herself down, but Jane repeated the question.

Exhaling a deep breath, Maura turned and Jane was nervous. Pregnant, swollen, skin flushed and angry. Jane didn't like this version of Maura. It worried her.

Maura pulled once more at her scalp before dropping her hands. She paced back and forth in front of Jane, yelling.

"You can't just do that! You-You need to be more careful Jane! What the hell were you thinking!"

"Maura, you need to calm down. I was just doing my job!"

"No. No, you were being brave! You were trying to be a hero and god dammit Jane you can't keep doing this!"

Jane began to feel her own anger burning inside her.

"Can't keep doing what, Maura? Being a cop? You knew what you were getting into when you married-"

"What? God, no Jane," Maura huffed, "Stop being so stupid! You can't- I can't... What were you thinking?! You went to talk to a suspect unarmed and he attacked you!"

"It was one mistake, Maur. And I'm fine," she said as she gestured to herself. It wasn't very convincing with her shirt still stuck and stitches in various places on her body.

"Well you might not have been!" Maura's voice had lost the bite. Jane noticed the change from intense anger to dejected. Maura let out another breath and moved to sit down next to Jane on the bed. Her body couldn't handle any more strain.

They sat for a few moments. Calming down. Maura trying to find the right words. Jane trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"You wanna tell me why you stormed in here? Calling me stupid?" Jane asked.

Maura shook her head no, but she spoke anyway, "I'm sorry."

Another breath. Her eyes still planted straight ahead at the the wall.

"That's it? No explanation?"

"Why do you deserve an explanation, but I don't?"

"An explanation for what?"

Maura sighed and turned her head to look Jane in the eye.

"An explanation for why I had to find out from Susie that you were in the hospital. Why didn't you even call me?"

Jane rubbed at her face. "Look, I didn't want to worry you, alright? It's just a few stitches. No big deal."

"Well, you worried me anyway. And it hurt, Jane."

"I'm sorry."

A few more moments passed before Maura spoke.

"I can't do this without you."

"Do what?"

"This," Maura gestured to her stomach, "I can't do this by myself. I can't lose you."

"Maura-"

"Let me finish. Please."

Jane nodded.

"It's not just you anymore, Jane. Hell, it's not even just you and me. We're about to have a baby," she paused, "You need to be more careful. I'm not telling you to quit, you know I would never do that, but you need to be more careful. You're not invincible, Jane. You don't always need to be the hero. I need you to come home to me. I need you to come home to  _us_." Maura rubbed her belly. "I can't lose you."

"You're not going to lose me," Jane whispered, pulling Maura close until her head rested on her shoulder.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Jane." Dejected.

"Ok, fine. I promise to be more careful. I promise to not be so stupid. I promise to call you. I promise to love you."

Maura started crying.

Jane pulled tighter.

"I'm sorry for pushing you." Maura whispered.

"It's ok."

"No, it's not."

"But it will be."

Maura pulled out of the embrace and stood up, tugging at Jane to join her. Jane obliged.

Maura leaned down to kiss the set of stitches on Jane's side before kissing the the set on Jane's shoulder. She pulled Jane's shirt down over her exposed torso. Jane winced.

"I didn't even ask you if you're ok. Are you ok?" Maura reached out and gently cupped Jane's cheek.

Jane nodded.

"I'm sorry," Maura whispered again. Jane pulled her in for a hug and kissed the top of her head. Maura's fingers slipped up under the shirt and pressed her fingertips gently into Jane's back, "I love you so much. I was just scared. I'm sorry."

"Shhh," Jane responded, "I'm sorry too."

"Take me home, Jane."

"Always."


	29. Chapter 29

Tuesday, June 24th and Maura Isles is 39 weeks pregnant.

Jane had just left for work and Maura was feeling antsy. She was tired and wanted to go back to sleep, but her body felt restless. So instead of laying in bed for another hour, she got up and made her way down to the kitchen; her movements slower than ever. Back pain and the pregnancy waddle had become her new normal over the past few days.

After preparing a cup of decaf tea she headed back upstairs, cursing herself for making the trek downstairs in the first place.

Maura waddled her way down the hall with the intention of going to her yoga room.

Instead, she ended up in the nursery. More specifically, she ended up in her rocking chair in the nursery.

The early morning sun had just started to peak it's way through the curtains, offering a warm glow that danced across the room. If Jane were there she'd be distracted by the light illuminating Maura's freckles.

"Just a few more days and we finally get to meet you." she whispered as she rubbed her plump belly.

She felt a small kick.

"Well hello there, baby," she paused, thinking about what she wanted to say. She sometimes felt silly when she talked to her belly; uncertain. In the beginning, she let Jane do the talking because it seemed more natural. And she loved the sweetness it brought out of Jane.

"I hope you know how much I've loved carrying you around with me. I know I've done my fair share of complaining throughout this whole thing… you certainly know how to make mommy feel a little uncomfortable sometimes. But, to be honest, I'm going to miss you being in here," she said as she tapped a finger to her belly, "I mean, of course I'm so excited to get you out and meet you and hold you in my arms, but at least in here, I know you're safe. Protected."

Maura paused as thoughts rumbled through her mind. She set a rhythm in the rocking chair.

"You know, your mama's gonna do absolutely everything in her power to keep you safe and protected. I will too, of course, but your other mama… well, you'll see," Maura smiled, thinking of Jane, "I think that's what I'm going to miss most about having you in my tummy… your mama talking to you. I love seeing that extra sweet side of her. I think you and I are the only ones who get to see that side," Maura smiled, loving the close connection she shared with Jane, "Most people who meet her think she's this tough-as-nails detective. And she is… when she needs to be. But oh, she really is a softie. I just know you'll have her wrapped around your little finger."

Maura felt a few kicks and some light pain start to creep up her back.

"Alright," she said, getting up from the chair, "I guess that was too much sweet talking for you? You're just like your mama."

Maura busied herself about the nursery; doing her best to relieve some of the ache in her back. She folded a few new baby outfits, opened packages of diapers and stored them in a decorative wicker basket next to the changing table and tidied up a few out-of-place items. She might not have been ready to have a baby in that moment, but her nursery certainly was.

Satisfied with state of the room, but still feeling achy, Maura hit the lights and made her way back downstairs. Maybe a walk would soothe the pain, she thought as she saw Jo sitting anxiously by the back door.

"Alright, come on, you," she said to Jo, hooking the leash to Jo's collar.

* * *

Maura had made it halfway through her usual route with Jo before she needed to stop and take a break. Something didn't feel right. She felt a brief pinching sensation in her abdomen before it disappeared and the regular back ache took it's place.

Sitting down on the park bench, she pulled out her phone and had her emergency contact up and ready to call in case the feeling came back.

After Jo did her business, Maura quickened her pace as best she could and headed home.

* * *

Back at the house, Jo plopped down on her little doggie bed and fell asleep, exhausted from the walk around the park.

Maura, out of breath, made her way to the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of water and a carton of strawberries. She ate a few herself before noticing Bass had slowly made his way into view. Smiling, she cut up a few slices and squatted down in front of her pet and placed the fruit on his feeding pad.

"There you go, Bass," she said, rubbing her hand over his shell, "This kind is your favor-Oh," she felt pinching again in her abdomen. Maura squeezed her eyes shut and reached her hand up to grip the edge of countertop as she remained in a squat. She let out a deep breath before opening her eyes. She looked back at Bass before noticing a puddle of fluid near his mat, "Oh Bass, did you have an accident? Wait… that's not possible from your position," and then she felt it; a warm trickle down her leg. She looked down, "Oh. Oh my god."

* * *

After getting over the initial shock, Maura was now pacing back forth in the kitchen, one hand resting under her belly, the other firmly holding her phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

Maura couldn't get her words out.

"Darling, is that you?"

"Mom," Maura finally breathed out in a shaky voice.

"What is it, Maura? Is something wrong," Constance replied.

"I-my water just broke."

"Oh! Oh my goodness, dear. Where are you? Are you ok?"

"I'm at home, in the kitchen. I was feeding Bass and the next thing I know the floor was wet. I can't believe I didn't I notice it earlier."

"What do you mean?"

"Earlier this morning I was having back pain, but I've just become so used to feeling uncomfortable on occasion. And then I took Jo on a walk and had pinching in my abdomen. I-," the emotion was heavy in her voice, you could almost hear the crack. "-she's early! I'm not… I'm not ready!"

From the other end of the line Constance could hear her daughter's breathing start to pick up. A clear sign of an impending panic attack.

"Maura, darling you need to calm down," Constance listened as a Maura took in a few breaths, trying to even them out. It wasn't working. "Listen to me, alright? I know I haven't been the best mother and may not be as intuned with you as I'd like, but you're still my daughter and if there's one thing I know about you it's that you like order, you like to be in control; it calms you, grounds you. But Maura, this is different. You're about to give birth. As much as you'd like to control it, plan it out, you just can't. That baby is gonna come whether you're ready or not. I know that's probably not what you want to hear, but it's the truth, darling," She paused, listening for a reaction. She heard a sharp intake of breath and sniffles, "And honestly, even if you don't think you're ready, I do. You're much more prepared than I was," Constance let out a short laugh, "You're strong."

Constance could hear Maura's breathing return to normal, although a few more sniffles were added to the mix.

"Thank you," she heard her daughter whisper.

"Of course, darling."

"Ahh-ow," Maura breathed out on the other line.

"Are you having a contraction?" Constance paused, realizing she failed to ask the most important question, "Maura, is Jane with you?"

"No, I'm at home by myself. Jane's at work. And yes-ah-a contraction. They haven't been too frequent yet and the pain is minimal; just a slight discomfort."

"Is Jane on her way? I don't like that you're alone right now; what if it progresses quickly?!" Constance asked with concern.

"I haven't called her yet. I...you're the first person I've called."

Now it was Maura's turn to listen to a gasp. She could tell her mother was surprised, honestly, Maura was too.

"Really? W-why? I mean, why haven't you called Jane?"

"I'm not sure, actually. I just didn't want to worry her yet, I mean this could go on for hours. And, knowing her, she'd be speeding, breaking every traffic law just to get to me."

"Maura, you're being ridiculous. If you don't call her right now, I will! She's your wife, you're having her baby. You worrying her is the last thing  _you_  should be worried about."

"I know-"

Constance cut her off, "How about this, I'll drive to the station and let her know that your contractions have started and I'll drive her to you? How does that sound? Then you don't have to worry about her speeding."

"You would do that?" Maura asked, a hint of disbelief.

"Of course. And I want to see you, I want to be there for you as much as I can. I've missed a lot of important events in your life, but I will not miss the birth of your first child."

"Your grandchild," Maura said with a smile.

"Yes," Constance fought back the emotion, "My grandchild." Constance grabbed her purse and headed out the door. "Would you like us to bring you anything?"

"No, I'm fine. Will you let Angela know, too? When you get to the station? I know she's anxiously awaiting."

"I can do that. Alright, darling I'm headed over now. You make sure to call me or Jane or the birth center if anything happens, ok? I'll see you soon."

"Thank you."

* * *

"WHAT?! Is she ok? Where is she? Is she here with you?" Jane yelled in a frantic voice as Constance explained to her that Maura's contractions had begun and that her water broke.

Angela was just as shocked, interjecting with questions of her own.

Constance had arrived just a few minutes ago, commanding the same attention as her daughter when she walked through the entrance of BPD. She spotted Jane quickly, chatting with Angela at the counter in the BPD cafe, which is where she was now, being "attacked" by the Rizzoli women.

"I spoke with her just over an hour ago, right after her water broke and I called her from my car before I came in here. She's doing ok for now; her contractions are still about 15 minutes apart-"

"Why didn't she call me?" Jane cut in.

"She didn't want to worry you."

Jane laughed, "Of course. Only Maura would put others ahead of herself during labor," Jane shook her head, "Did she at least call the birth center?"

"That she did. She wants me to drive you back to the house, if that's alright with you. She didn't want you to abuse your privileges by using the sirens," Constance smiled.

"Yeah, yeah that's fine. Um, just let me run upstairs quick and let the guys know," Jane was already at the elevator when she yelled, "I'll be right back!"

Constance turned to Angela who was absolutely giddy.

"Another grandbaby! I can't wait!"

"This will be my first," Constance replied with a smile.

"Oh, you'll love it; there's nothing quite like it. You'll keep me posted with the progress, won't you? I should be able to leave here right after the lunch rush, but if anything happens before then, you call me."

"Of course, Angela."

"Thank you," Angela replied, "And if nothing happens in the next few hours here, I'll see if I can whip up some pasta in the back and bring it over for our girls. Food will be the last thing on their minds."

"That sounds lovely."

"Alright, let's go!" Jane yelled, already headed out the door of BPD.

"I'll keep you posted," Constance said to Angela before following the detective.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Jane was running through the house trying to locate her wife, Jo following close behind. Constance had settled in the kitchen, busying herself by making tea; waiting patiently until she was needed.

"Maura!" Jane yelled as she ran up the stairs and down the hall, "Where are you?!"

"In here!" Maura yelled back.

That's helpful, Jane rolled her eyes, but eventually found the source. Maura was in the yoga room, laying flat on her back with her knees bent, feet on the floor; hands pressing on her lower abdomen.

"Hey," Jane breathlessly replied as she sat down next to her wife.

"Hi," Maura smiled back.

"How are you doing? I can't believe you didn't call me."

"I'm sorry," Maura replied as she struggled to sit up until Jane reached out her hand.

"I know, it's fine. Only you would think about me before yourself while you're in labor! Geez, Maur," she laughed, "But how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, so far it's just been little jolts of discomfort; almost like a pinching in my lower back every fifteen minutes or soooo-ah." Maura winced as a contraction started up again, but disappeared just as quickly as it came.

Jane had a worried look on her face. And this was only the beginning.

"Don't look so worried, Jane," Maura smiled, reaching out to hold Jane's hand, "We should be enjoying this part, it's only going to get harder from here on out. Save the worried looks."

"I can't help it. I don't like seeing you in pain."

"So sweet," Maura smiled, "Where is my mother?"

"In the kitchen. Wanna go see her? Are you alright to stand and walk and stuff?"

"I'm having contractions Jane, I'm not immobile," Maura responded as Jane helped her up off the ground.

* * *

Two hours later Jane and Constance sat in the living room watching Maura as she worked her way through a contraction. They were still coming every fifteen minutes, but the pain had gotten a little more intense. At this point, Maura wasn't up to having people touch her, so there she sat, struggling in an armchair with Jane sitting on the floor nearby, so desperate to reach out and hold her.

"I think I'd rather have the pain and the urge to push than sit through two more hours of uncomfortable, short bursts of pinching," Maura breathed out.

"Careful what you wish for, dear," Constance replied, "Why don't the two of you go upstairs and try to rest, maybe even sleep for a little bit. You'll need your strength."

Eagerly, Jane jumped in, "Yeah, Maur let's do that. Come on," she held out a hand to help Maura out of the chair, eager to touch her.

Maura sighed and stood up, leaning on Jane for a moment, "How am I supposed to relax with these going on?"

"I'm sure we can think of something," Jane said suggestively, winking at Maura.

"You've got to be kidding me," Maura huffed up the stairs.

"I'm just joking!"

* * *

"What can I do?" Jane asked as they sat down on their king-size bed, "Where are you hurting the most?"

Maura opened her mouth to say something, but quickly closed it.

"Hon, come on. I know you don't like asking for what you need, but this whole experience is about you, alright? You're having my- _our_ \- baby, nothing you ask for would be too much."

"Are you sure?" Maura asked.

"100% sure."

"Ok. Will you massage my back, please?" Maura asked, scooting herself in front of Jane and crossed her legs.

"That's it?" Jane laughed, "The way you hesitated made it seem like you were about to ask for a million dollars or something."

"Why would I ask you for something I already have?" Maura replied in complete seriousness.

"I...you know what, never mind. Yes, I will massage your back." The money discussion was always one that Jane chose to ignore.

Minutes passed as Jane pressed her palms into Maura's back, kneading bare skin. The only noise that filled the room was Maura's breathing, a quiet moan of approval every now and then. Her head hung forward in relaxation.

"Harder, Jane," she breathed out.

"Ugh, you're killing me here!" Jane replied, embarrassed at how turned on this was making her. But who could blame her? It had been almost a month since they shared an intimate moment other than kissing.

Maura just laughed as Jane pressed harder.

"Believe me, it hasn't been by choice."

"I know, I know. But just another month or so until we can get it on again..." Jane groaned just thinking about it, "I guess it will be easier to not think about it with a baby to distract us."

"I would certainly hope so," Maura replied before she started to tense up again. She inhaled deeply, "I need you to press your palms hard and flat against me when this next contraction hits."

"Ok, tell me when."

A few more deep breaths and... "Now."

A minute later it was over. "Thank you."

"Of course," Jane replied, "Think you can lay down for a little bit now? Try to get some sleep?"

"That's probably a good idea. I am tired."

"Alright let's get you under here," Jane said as she helped them both under the covers, "How do you wanna do this? What would be most comfortable?"

Maura thought for a minute before responding, "Face me instead of spooning, that way, when I have a contraction you can just pull me in tightly by my lower back or I can push against you. The counter-pressure will be good."

"You got it." Jane settled herself beside Maura and wrapped her arms around her.

* * *

Three tough contractions later, Jane and Maura had fallen asleep.

By that time, Angela had arrived and she and Constance had been chatting in the kitchen while Angela prepared a meal of spaghetti and meatballs.

After Angela had sorted the meal into a few separate containers, perfect for reheating throughout the week, she suggested to Constance that they go check on their girls.

The sight they were met with when they pushed open the door caused both women to clutch a hand to their chest. A tear might've rolled down Angela's cheek.

Maura pushing against Jane and Jane pulling her closer throughout each contraction had led them to fall asleep in a tight embrace, forehead to forehead, Maura's right hand resting on Jane's cheek.

"Our babies," Angela whispered.

Constance smiled, "I don't think I'll ever stop being amazed at the love they have for one another. It's beautiful to watch."

"So beautiful."

* * *

Jane and Maura had been able to sleep off and on for just over two hours before Maura woke from an intense contraction. Jane had awoken from heavy breathing against her neck and nails digging into her back. The sight of Maura in pain was not one she liked.

Now, the duo joined their mothers in the kitchen, each doing their best to get a helping of spaghetti down, knowing this was probably the last time either of them would be eating for while. Maura only managed to get a couple forkfuls of noodles and half a piece of toast down.

After the late lunch, Maura's contractions had increased to one every minute for over an hour. With that, Jane called their midwife and was instructed to get Maura to the birth center as soon as possible. Active labor had begun.

Jane ran upstairs to grab their "labor bag," handed it to her ma and shuffled both mother's out the door before noticing that Maura was still sitting on the couch in the living room.

Concerned, Jane made her way over and kneeled in front of Maura, who she now noticed was crying.

"Maura, honey?" Jane asked gently, placing both hands on Maura's knees, "What's wrong?"

Maura whispered something, but was muffled by a sob.

Jane reached up to brush the pads of her thumb over Maura's cheeks and push her hair out of her face, "What was that? I didn't hear you."

Maura bit her lip before repeating herself a little louder, "I...I'm scared."

Jane's lower lip pouted and her eyebrows rose, causing wrinkles on her forehead, "Oh, honey."

She took a seat next to Maura on the couch, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close, "It's ok to be scared," she placed a kiss on Maura's head and ran a hand through her hair. "This is something totally new for you and that must be so scary. You must feel so out of control, which I know you hate, but that's ok. It's ok to feel a little scared, alright?"

Maura nodded against her.

"And I'll be right by your side the whole time, ok? You just tell me what you need and I'll do my best to help you; do whatever I can to make you feel comfortable. You're going to be amazing, Maur; you already are. You're so brave and so strong-" She was cut off when Maura inhaled deeply and gripped Jane's thigh as a contraction hit; a reminder that they needed to get their butts in the car and to the birth center.

When Maura's grip loosened, Jane helped her up from the couch and pulled her in for a quick hug.

"Come on, let's go meet our baby," Jane whispered.

Maura smiled.


	30. Chapter 30

Jane and Maura had been at the birth center for over four hours.

When they first arrived, they were lead to their private birthing room, modestly decorated and filled with a large bed, a couch and full bathroom.

Angela and Constance had been directed to the family waiting room where Angela had been pacing nervously ever since. While she understood Maura's request to be alone with Jane and the midwives, she couldn't help but be a little sad that she wasn't in there with them.

Inside the room, Maura was whimpering. She had since changed into one of her nightgowns, one she bought specifically for the occasion with full knowledge that she would never be able to wear it again.

Maura pushed herself hard against the wall as Jane pushed and rubbed at her lower back, doing her best to alleviate some of the pain. In all honesty, she wasn't quite sure it was helping.

"I'm so tired," Maura mumbled through a contraction. Her body was covered in a layer of sweat, hair sticking to the sides of her face and neck. Jane's heart cracked a little at the defeat in Maura's voice.

"I know, sweetheart, you've been working so hard," Jane whispered, gently turning Maura around so she could face her, "Do you wanna get back on the bed?"

"Not yet," Maura managed to whisper in response.

"Ok," Jane said as she rubbed her hands up and down Maura's arms, "What can I do?"

"I…I…" Jane could hear the crack in Maura's voice, "It hurts so bad, Jane." Maura began to sob before turning back around to face the wall, pushing up against it as another contraction coursed through her body.

Jane's heart was aching as the words fell from Maura's mouth. Jane glanced a look over at their midwife Alison who looked back with sympathetic eyes.

"I know it hurts, Dr. Isles, but you are doing such a great job," Allison began, "I'm going to have Jane massage your back while you're in this position and then we'll have you get back on the bed in little bit. I'll check your progress then, alright?"

Maura nodded against her forearm. Tears continuing to track down her cheeks.

After Allison demonstrated a few techniques, Jane quickly took over, running her hands down Maura's spine until they reached her lower back. She applied hard pressure and soothing rubs as Maura alternated from pressing up against the wall to leaning back into Jane's touch.

"Wanna talk it out?" Jane asked, "Explain to me what's happening? I know that always makes you feel better."

Maura smiled through her tears, "As much as I would lo-ahh-ve to, I just don't have the mental capacity right now."

"Not even for non-medical terms?" Jane asked again as she pushed hard against Maura who was fighting a tough contraction.

Although she couldn't express it, Maura was grateful for Jane's attempt at distracting her from the pain shooting through her body.

"I…mmmph," Maura started, "You know when you sometimes wake up in the middle of the night with a, um what do you call it…" She pushed back against Jane, "Um, oh, a Charley Horse?"

"Yeah, those hurt like a bitch," Jane replied.

"Well imagine having like, 7 of those at the same time, but in your uterus and lower back. That's what it feels like right now."

"Jesus…  _fuck_."

"Yeah," Maura breathed out as she turned around and leaned her back against the wall, "I can't do this anymore."

"Uh… I don't think you really have a choice, sweetheart."

Maura made a face, "No," she sighed; frustrated, "I can't keep standing."

"Oh!" Jane looked over at Allison who nodded, "Alright, come on, let's get back on the bed."

Jane's arm wrapped around Maura and lead her over to the large bed, helping her up to lean against the mound of pillows.

Allison came over to check her status as Jane stood next to the bed, holding Maura's hand.

"It's looking good, Dr. Isles," she began, "I've got good news and bad news-"

"What?!" Jane yelled.

Allison just smiled, "Good news, you're at 8 centimeters, which means you've begun hard labor, or the transition stage-"

"What's the bad news?" Jane asked.

"This is usually the most intense part of labor."

Maura groaned as her head fell back against the pillows. Jane squeezed her hand tighter.

"But that means you're closer to meeting your baby," Allison smiled as she pulled off her gloves and stepped away from the bed.

"Well that  _is_  good news," Jane said as she let go of Maura's hand and reached up to cup her cheek.

Maura nodded.

"Will you be ok for a minute if I go give our parents the update?" Jane asked.

Another nod.

"Ok, I'll be right back," Jane leaned down and kissed Maura's forehead, "You're doing so great, hon. I love you."

Maura smiled, "I love you, too. Even though I want to scream at you right now."

Jane just laughed as she exited the room.

Angela shot up from her chair, "Already?! Can we see her?!"

"Jeez, Ma! Calm down, will ya?!" Jane asked as moved to sit down next to her mother, "I just came out here quick to let you all know the update."

"So, what's the update?" Angela asked.

Jane shared a look with Constance and Henry, "She's at 8 centimeters, the transition phase is what Allison called it. So, um, she'll be having some really intense contractions until she's at 10," Jane fidgeted with her hands, "I just...I hate seeing her like this; she's in so much pain and I feel like I'm not doing enough."

"Jane."

Jane looked up at Constance's voice.

"Something tells me that's not true. If I know anything about you, it's that you love my daughter and you'll do just about anything to make her happy. You're enough, Jane. You're more than enough."

Jane felt her eyes fill up with tears. Constance's words were a confirmation she never knew she needed to hear. Until now.

"Thank you," she whispered back.

"Now get your butt back in there and don't come out until you have my grandbaby!" Angela chimed in.

Constance laughed and nodded in Angela's direction, "What she said."

"So bossy, all of you!" Jane playfully responded as she headed back into their room.

* * *

Maura had been in transition for over two hours. Two hours of the most intense pain she'd ever felt in her life.

"I thought this phase was supposed to be quicker!" Maura yelled, squeezing Jane's hand tightly.

"It's different for every woman," Allison answered, "First time pregnancies, in most cases, take longer."

Maura groaned.

For the first hour or so of transition, Maura could not find any comfort. For a while she was on all fours, trying to relieve the tension in her back. It helped a little, but the pain she was feeling was far too intense.

After returning to lay on her back, propped up by pillows, Allison brought over a small basin of ice water and a towel and sat it down next to Jane, who was sitting pretzel style, knee next to Maura's hip, looking down at Maura's face.

Jane eagerly took the towel and dipped it in the basin, hoping to offer  _some_  comfort to her wife who was now shaking, beads of sweat dripping down her face, hair haphazardly stuck to the sides of her face and neck.

"Is this alright?" Jane asked as she folded the towel on half, about to place it on Maura's forehead.

A nod.

Maura sighed as the cool, damp cloth touched her burning skin.

"Does that feel good?" Jane asked.

Another nod. Words had become sparse over the past hour; speaking required too much effort.

Jane dipped the cloth once more before returning to hot skin. She reached in the basin and took out a handful of ice cubes and held them to the skin at Maura's neck.

Maura gasped before relaxing into the touch of both the ice and Jane's hands.

The ice melted in less than a minute.

Jane repeated the process until she ran out of ice and the damp cloth no longer provided any comfort.

Maura had started shaking again as another tough contraction jolted through her limbs. She made a move to turn on her side, the convulsing in her body becoming worse, "Jane," she managed to get out as she reached for the almost empty basin.

"What is it, hon? What do you need? Do you want more ice?" Jane asked, frustrated with herself that she couldn't figure out what Maura needed.

Maura shook her head and reached again for the basin. Without knowing what else to do, Jane pushed it towards her.

Maura's hand grasped at the basin pulling it even closer to herself as she now lay half on her side, head over the basin.

Jane's fear grew as her wife continued to shake. She rubbed an arm down her back, hoping Maura could muster up the strength to voice what she needed.

And as if she read her mind, Maura's mouth opened to say something. But words didn't come out.

Instead, her body heaved forward and vomit spewed from her mouth into the basin.

"What the-" Jane looked around to find Allison, "Is she ok?! What's wrong?!"

All Jane could do was continue rubbing Maura's back with one hand as the other reached up to pull the hair out of Maura's face as she continued to heave. Jane's mind was whirling and her heart was breaking.

Allison was quickly at the side of the bed, checking the basin to make sure that Maura wasn't coughing up blood.

"Throwing up during this phase can be quite common. While unpleasant and uncomfortable, Maura is doing just fine."

With one last dry heave, Maura let go of the basin and collapsed back into her previous position against the pillows.

"I'll grab some water and mints," Allison said as she made her way over to her station.

Jane looked to Maura and the sight nearly killed her.

Maura's face was red, body still covered in sweat and she was sobbing.

Full on sobbing.

Jane felt her own tears sneak out of her eyes and down her cheeks. She reached forward to once again tuck stray hairs behind Maura's ears and swipe her thumbs over wet cheeks.

She didn't know what to say.

"Ja-ne," Maura gasped, "I can't, I can't do this," she managed to get out between sobs, "It... It hurts so bad! I can't... I can't-"

The rest of her sentence was cut off as more sobs escaped and another painful contraction hit. The double vision of Maura trying to fight a contraction as well as a sob was too much for Jane to handle.

So she did the only thing she could think of. Sill in her position next to Maura, she reached forward and down and pulled Maura up into an embrace. One of Jane's hands went to her lower back, instinctively trying to sooth any of Maura's back pain while the other reached up to cradle Maura's head against her shoulder.

Maura continued to sob against Jane's neck; a mixture of mucus and tears and sweat soaking her skin and t-shirt. Neither of them cared. Her nails dug deep into Jane's back as she pulled her closer.

Jane's tears had begun a steady flow down her cheeks at the feeling of Maura struggling in her arms. The sounds that escaped her wife's mouth were dripping in pain and each moan, gasp and occasional scream pierced right through her.

Jane thread her fingers through Maura's hair and tilted her head to whisper in her ear, "I love you so much, Maur," her voice cracked, "You're doing such a great job. I love you."

Jane took a moment to get her emotions in check and to pull Maura tighter, "I know this hurts and it's killing me to see you in so much pain. I wish I could trade places with you or... or just do  _something_  to make you feel better," Jane paused again as Maura let out another sob against her neck, "You are so strong, Maur and I am so,  _so_  proud of you. You're so brave."

Jane kissed Maura's temple and continued to hold on.

Half an hour later, Maura had collapsed back against the pillows while Jane wiped away tears, mucus and sweat from her face before using the cloth to rid the same substances from her own neck and face.

Jane now sat in just her basketball shorts and black sports bra. And Maura was completely nude. If they were in any other situation, they'd be turned on, but not now. The lack of clothing was currently all about ease and comfort... If that even existed during labor.

"I'm sorry for ruining your shirt," Maura whispered before taking a sip of water and plopping a few mints in mouth, desperate to get the taste of vomit out of her mouth.

Jane let out a quick laugh, "You are something else, you know that?" Jane asked as she reached down to cup Maura's cheek, "I'm the one who should be apologizing for knocking you up and putting you through all this pain."

Maura smiled, "Well when you put it that way, you're right, you should be."

"I'm sorry." Jane grinned before leaning in to kiss Maura.

"I was just kidding."

"I know, but still. I hate seeing you like this. I really am proud of you. I love you." Another kiss.

Maura smiled into the kiss, "I love you too."

A moment later, Allison came over to check up on Maura, noticing that she seemed to be more relaxed than earlier and was able to have a conversation with her wife.

"Looks like you're about ready to start pushing," Allison said with a smile. You may be feeling less intense contractions until it's time to push, try to use this time to rest up a bit."

An hour and a half later, Maura was thirty minutes into pushing.

She felt some relief with the urge to push, but with that came a different kind of pain.

Jane had moved down the bed, with a clear view of all the action. She surprised herself at actually wanting to watch this happen.

With one hand, Jane gripped Maura's knee and with the other she reached out to hold Maura's hand.

"Come on, Dr. Isles, you're doing so great," Allison began, "Take a deep breath for me and push... That's it. You're doing great."

Maura was grunting now. Face beet red. Sweaty, once again.

After a few hard pushes, Maura collapsed back against the pillows.

"I can't," she breathed heavily, "I'm so tired, I can't."

"Come on hon, you're doing great. We're so close-" Jane was cut off before she could finish.

" _WE_?! We?! Ha!" she grunted through another push, "I don't see you over here pushing a child out of your vagina!" Maura yelled in frustration.

Jane looked at Allison who tried to hide a grin.

"Touché."

Jane moved from her position at the end of the bed to sit once again next to Maura.

"You're right, you're right. I'm not. But  _you're_  so close," Jane leaned in close to Maura's ear, "I saw the top of her head," she whispered. "And guess what?"

Maura turned her head to the side to look at Jane, "What?" She asked with curiosity.

"She's got dark brown hair. Lots of it."

Maura smiled.

"Really?" She whispered, voice full of excitement.

"Mhmm," Jane nodded and kissed her cheek.

Jane looked over her shoulder at Alison who gestured a thumbs up in return.

"Alright Maura," Alison began, "This next push is it, the one to get the head out. Are you ready?"

Maura looked at Jane and then back to Alison, nodding intensely. The new knowledge from Jane seemed to give her the extra push, no pun intended, she needed to get through this stage.

"Good. Alright, take a deep breath and when you let it out, push as hard as you can, alright?"

Another nod as she reached out with both hands to hold onto Jane's.

"Ok, here we go, deep breath in and..."

Maura pushed with all her might, teeth clenched, eyes closed, fingernails digging into Maura's hands.

She screamed as she felt the head escape her body.

"Head's out!" Alison yelled, "You're so close! Another deep breath..."

Maura gasped, half crying, half laughing.

"Come on, Maur. You're doing do great, just a few more pushes," Jane whispered.

Maura let out a noise that sounded like a scream mixed with a sob as she felt her daughter's shoulders pass through, one by one.

" _Fuck_ ," escaped her mouth accidentally.

One.

Two.

Three.

And...

A loud, beautiful cry filled the room.

Maura, so exhausted she didn't even realize she was finished until seconds later when she felt a warm, sticky,  _healthy_ little baby girl placed on her abdomen.

Maura collapsed against the pillows, heavy tears ran down her face as the nurse quickly dried off her baby.

Elsa stopped crying less than a minute after being placed against her mama's skin.

A few moments later, after the umbilical cord stopped pulsing, Jane did the honors before snuggling up next to Maura, watching in awe as her wife shifted their baby (their baby!) on her abdomen so she could see her face more clearly.

Tears were running down both Jane and Maura's faces as they watched their newborn.

Alison quickly performed the basic health assessments, never once moving Elsa from her mommy's tummy.

"Congratulations, you've got yourself a healthy baby girl," Alison said before resuming her position at the end of the bed.

10 minutes later, the placenta was out. Maura barely noticed.

Alison continued to clean up the area and lifted a sheet up to cover Maura's bottom half.

"I'll give you two some privacy to enjoy your new baby. Just press the button if you need anything, I'll be back in a little bit to check on you," Alison smiled as both mothers nodded, but didn't look up, "Congratulations," she said before slipping out of the room.

* * *

18+ hours of labor, some of the most intense pain she has ever experienced, forgotten in less than a minute. All Maura could focus on was the warm, soft little human on her tummy, looking up at her. Little eyes looking up into her own.

"Hello sweet girl," Maura cooed as her hands soothingly rubbed the soft skin beneath them.

Jane leaned in and kissed the tiny baby on her forehead before doing the same to Maura, "I'm so proud of you Maura. She's perfect," Jane whispered, "Thank you," she said as she snuggled up against Maura's side.

"She's beautiful," Maura kept whispering through her tears, "She's so beautiful, just like her mama."

Jane smiled as she watched Maura scoot Elsa up her body until her little cheek rested on Maura's chest between her breasts.

Elsa and Jane were now face to face, both using Maura as a pillow. When Elsa's eyes adjusted and made a connection with Jane, Jane melted completely. She was in love.

Jane reached a finger out to stroke Elsa's cheek, "Hi baby."

Shortly after her high of seeing her hard work pay off, Maura drifted off into a peaceful sleep with Elsa still resting on her chest.

Jane hadn't moved from her spot, snuggled up against Maura, eyes on their little peanut. She was in awe.

Maura didn't even stir when Alison came in 20 minutes later to check in on her, make sure everything was alright.

In a voice barely above a whisper, Alison spoke to Jane, letting her know there was a fresh nightgown for Maura to change into when she was ready, fresh towels for when she was ready to clean up, and told her about "The Breast Crawl," which she explained was when babies instincts kick in and they scoot up their mommies tummies until they find mom's breast and latch on.

"Really?" Jane asked in disbelief.

Alison nodded, "Mhmm, it's quite the sight."

"Wow."

"I'll be back shortly-"

"Hey wait, can you tell our parents that she's arrived and both her and Maura are doing alright? I would do it, but I don't want to leave them. Not yet."

"Of course, Jane," Alison replied and exited the room.

* * *

About ten minutes later, Maura started to stir as she felt movement on her chest.

Jane looked up and locked eyes with Maura and smiled, "Hey sweetheart, check this out," Jane said as her eyes drifted back down to Elsa who was squirming around, little arm stretched out, mouth open, still facing Jane.

"Alison was in here while you were sleeping and she said that babies have an instinct to find their mommy's breast for feeding, isn't that amazing?!" Jane asked with excitement and wonder.

Maura nodded and smiled at Jane's fascination before focusing her eyes once again on their daughter; still in awe that she helped create this little human.

Jane and Maura continued to watch and giggle as little Elsa reached her tiny hand out until it made contact with the bottom of Maura's breast and squeezed.

"Oh no, she's just like her mama!" Maura said with a laugh.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny," Jane joked back playfully.

Elsa continued her journey, slowly nudging her face closer and closer to her desired destination.

A few minutes later and…

"Oh!" Maura gasped at the sensation of a little mouth suckling on her nipple.

"You like mommy's boobs, huh?" Jane whispered in Elsa's ear, "Me too."

"Jane!" Maura laughed.

"It's true," Jane smiled and shifted her position, "You wanna sit up a little bit?" She asked and Maura nodded.

With a little more effort than usual, Maura and Jane both settled back against the headboard. Maura shifted her arms to hold Elsa more comfortably and after a few minutes, she felt it. Elsa had latched onto her breast and began sucking with a purpose to be fed, not just to explore.

Maura smiled through her tears at the feeling. She was completely overwhelmed at the love she felt in that moment. She leaned in and kissed the side of Elsa's face and whispered, "I love you."

Jane wiped tears from her eyes and rested her head on Maura's shoulder, happy to just watch the loves of her life. Her left hand gently rubbed the soft dark hair on Elsa's head.

"And I love you," Maura said, kissing the top of Jane's head.

"I love you more," Jane replied.

Elsa squirmed.

* * *

An hour later, Maura had showered and changed into a fresh nightgown. She had only been away from her baby for 20 minutes and she already missed the feeling of holding her in her arms.

When she emerged from the bathroom, the sight before her made her pause in the doorway. Her beautiful wife was sitting in the middle of the freshly made bed, cradling Elsa in her arms, cooing and rubbing their noses together.

Maura couldn't believe this was her life.

Jane looked up when she heard Maura sniffle.

"Get your butt over here, mommy!" Jane yelled playfully.

Maura joined her family on the bed and Jane passed Elsa over to her eagerly awaiting arms. Holding her baby felt like the most natural thing in the world. She loved it.

"Well, think it's time we let the family in? I bet my mother is about ready to explode," Jane asked and Maura looked up at her.

"Oh! Oh my god, I completely forgot about them!" Maura replied sheepishly.

Jane laughed, "I don't blame ya, you had more important things to think about," Jane said as she got up from the bed and made her way over to the door.

"Ready?" She asked.

Maura nodded.

Angela practically ran into the room, followed closely by Constance and Henry.

Maura greeted them all with a wide smile before returning her attention to the baby in her arms.

"Oh Maura," Angela began as she sat on the edge of the bed, "She's beautiful. Look at that hair, just like Janie's. Can I hold her?" She asked, eager hands reaching out.

"Jesus, ma, chill out for a second, will ya? Let Maura's parents at least get a  _look_  at her first."

Maura gave her an appreciative glance.

"And go wash your hands," Jane added as Angela huffed and made her way to the bathroom.

Constance and Henry huddled up next to their daughter, peering down at the sleepy baby.

"Nice work," Henry said as he leaned down to kiss his daughter on the head, "She's beautiful."

Constance reached out to cup her daughter's cheek and rubbed a thumb soothingly over her skin, "I'm so proud of you, darling."

At that, Maura's eyes filled with tears once again. She looked down and Elsa and then up at her mother, "Would you like to hold her?" Maura asked.

Constance's eyes widened, "Really?"

Maura nodded and patted the spot in front of her, gesturing for her to sit down.

"Well, alright then," Constance replied as she sat down and nervously held out her arms.

"Wait!" Maura paused, "Are your hands clean?"

Constance laughed and nodded, "I used hand sanitizer before I came in."

Maura let out a sigh of relief before leaning forward to gently transfer her little girl into her mother's arm, "Say hi to your grandma," Maura cooed.

"Oh," Constance gasped at the bundle in her arms, "I...I don't think I've ever held a newborn before."

Maura's smile turned into a frown after hearing her mother's confession; her heart aching for her mother, breaking at the fact that Constance didn't get to have this moment with her when she was born.

"Take your time," Maura whispered.

Constance looked up, "Thank you."

Meanwhile, Jane and Angela had sat down on the couch near the bed, watching the scenario unfold between Maura and her mother. Angela no longer felt upset at not getting to hold her granddaughter first.

Angela leaned her head to rest against Jane as they watched Henry sit down beside his wife, the three of them oohing and ahing over the baby.

"You did good, Jane," she said, hugging her daughter.

Jane smiled, "I know," she wrapped her arms around her mom and squeezed, "I love ya, ma."

* * *

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door, followed by Frankie's head popping through the crack, "Can we come in?"

"We've got pizza!" Tommy yelled from behind him.

"Pizza!" Maura repeated excitedly, clapping her hands together. Absolutely giddy at the prospect of eating pizza, even if it was only 4:00am.

"I think that's a yes," Jane answered as Frankie and Tommy emerged, boxes in hand.

* * *

A few hours later, after everyone had a chance to meet the newest addition to the family, and after a meeting with Alison who provided the new parents with information for their first night as mommies, Jane and Maura stood in the entryway of their house with a little bundle in their arms.

"Welcome home, baby."

 


End file.
